Dangerous Obsession
by Anchorage86
Summary: Bella dated Mike in highschool, fell pregnant, and Mike left, Bella works two jobs and meets a dangerous and sexy stranger. He becomes obsessed and will do anything to make her his. ExB, Warning: Edward is arrogant,posessive, and controlling in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella is soon to turn 21, she lives in Forks with her 2 year old daughter Lucy. Charlie lives nearby and adores Lucy and Bella. Lucy's father is Mike Newton, whose family refuses to acknowledge Bella and Lucy. Bella works at the local bank during the week and as a dancer on Friday and Saturday nights in Port Angeles to make ends meet. What happens when a mysterious, sexy stranger lays eyes on Bella for the first time and develops a dangerous obsession? And will Bella be able to resist?**

Chapter 1

My head ached as I drove down the familiar street, flanked with lush ever green trees and small cozy houses. My dad, Charlie, had lived in the same house for over 20 years. I pulled into the driveway and smiled at the sight of my loving dad, waiting for us on the front porch. My 2 year old daughter Lucy babbled happily to herself in the back seat, thrashing her doll around. "Hey Bells!' boomed my middle aged father as he heaved himself from his porch chair.. "Hey Dad" I said giving him a one armed hug. I pressed my hand to my temple trying to relieve the pain. 'Got a headache hun?' inquired my dad. "yeah" I muttered as I unbuckled Lucy from her seat... Charlie grabbed her diaper bag and clothes bag and we made our way inside. "You work too hard Bells, you should take some time off..." Charlie said as I sat down on his sofa with Lucy on my lap... I rolled my eyes at him..."You know I can't afford to do that..." I said to him sternly. I worked at the local bank during the week, which hardly paid the bills, and then danced at a seedy strip club on Friday and Saturday nights, the tips gave me a little extra money to put away... I hated working at the club, it was degrading and uncomfortable, but I had been dancing there for over a year now and the extra money made a huge difference to how Lucy and I lived. Charlie thinks I'm a cocktail waitress at one of the few nightclubs in Port Angeles; he would die if he knew the truth.

Charlie huffed and puffed away in his armchair, his brow furrowing to cover most of his brown chocolate eyes..."Dad..." I started, knowing he was going to launch into one of his speeches. "So that loser Mike Newton and his snobby, political family, can't afford to pay a little maintenance money for Lucy? Help you make ends meet?' I sighed and put Lucy onto the floor, where she started playing with her doll again... "I'm just saying Bells..." said Charlie, shrugging his shoulders as he flipped through his sports channels..."I don't want to talk about it Dad" I said as I got up to make some dinner.

After I fed Lucy and shoved down some steamed vegetables, I said goodbye to Charlie and said I would be over on Sunday morning to pick Lucy up. I kissed them both goodnight and hopped into my beaten up sedan. I was so very grateful that Charlie offered to look after Lucy while I worked on the weekends. My dad has always been such a loving, caring person; I would be lost without him.

I tried to clear the painful memories of Mike as I drove through the small, miserable town of Forks. Why did Charlie have to mention him? I hit the steering wheel in frustration as a few tears slid down my cheek. I slowed down as I drove past the high school and came to a halt on the side of the kerb. I stared at the small red brick buildings as my mind drifted back to Forks High.

I remembered my first day of Forks High and how Mike had introduced himself immediately. He was head of the football team and was very popular with the girls. We dated for three years and I was in love with him. We were prom King and Queen, and were planning to attend University of Seattle together. Mike would follow in his political father's footsteps and I had planned to undertake a degree in Literature. But that all changed the night of our graduation party. Mike's parents had gone away and we threw the biggest party our senior year had ever seen... I got completely wasted and the next thing I knew I woke up naked next to Mike, who was lying in his own vomit. Six weeks later I found out I was pregnant, and two weeks after that, Mike had moved to Seattle and dumped me. The day I found out Mike had a new girlfriend, was the day I almost died. The hurt, anger, rage, embarrassment and disbelief rocked me to the very core, I hadn't even gone to full term and he had a new girlfriend. I found out his parents had introduced them. She was some wealthy kid from a political family on the East coast and was attending the same university as Mike. I had naturally looked her up and started comparing myself to her. She was blonde, I was brunette, she was tall, I was short, she was skinny, and I was curvy... When I had Lucy, my life changed... she was my life and my very soul... I loved her immensely and started working hard to create a future for us...

My phone interrupted my day dreaming and I snapped it open impatiently..."Hello?" I said rather rudely... "Hey Bella! What's up?" said my best friend Angela. "Oh hey Ange, sorry I was day dreaming... I'm just about to head to work..." "That's cool; I was just calling to see if you wanted to catch up tomorrow afternoon?" I could hear the hairdryers in the background of her home beauty salon. "Sure... sounds great... I'll call you later, love you" I tried to say as happy as I could. "Say hi to Denise for me!" chirped Ange as she hung up. Denise was one of the dancers I worked with at the club, Angela had worked there while she was studying at Cosmetology school, and had introduced me to everyone and gotten me a part time job there..

When I finally arrived at work, Bobby, my boss was waiting for me... "Bella, I want you on your game tonight... more makeup, more sex appeal!' he yelled at me playfully in his thick Italian accent, waving his dirty cigar around. "Yeah yeah' I muttered as I plonked in front of the mirror and started primping... 'Hey girl..." purred Denise as she twirled in front of me... 'Oh Denise I love your new outfit... 'I said playfully as the tall redhead showed off her new sequin g-string bikini. She laughed at my comment as she started to poof my hair up. "It's hideous... I know... but when Bobby says more sparkle, you better wear more sparkle..." she said nodding her head.

I stared at my reflection in the dirty mirror, and applied some sticky candy pink gloss... My hair was a mahogany brown and waved down to my lower back; it had taken me ages to grow it this long. I was slim but had serious curves, my chest was a good size and my stomach was lean and hard from my vigorous gym workouts. Since Mike had left me, I took great lengths to keep myself attractive. Working at the club had some benefits, I did like the attention, and it made me feel like Mike was missing out...

"You ready to go Star?" bellowed Bobby, he used my stage name when it was time for me to start dancing. "Ready as I'll ever be..." I muttered. I poked my head out past the curtains and had a quick peek at the crowd. Friday night in Port Angeles, usually meant the tradesmen and drunken office guys were part of the crowd. There was my regular customer Pete waiting for me, sitting front and centre of the stage, glancing at his watch as he downed at his beer. I sighed and tried to psyche myself up for the night. Pete was a dirty middle aged man, who had some sort of fascination for me, he usually bought me flowers on a Friday night, and had continually asked me out for the past 6 months, to which I have I said no every single time...

The DJ introduced me and the regular customers let out a few whistles as I walked slowly out onto the stage. I was wearing a red and black lace ensemble that just covered my breasts and left my stomach bare, my bottom was half showing and my legs were bare with a black and red lace garter belt around my thigh, my favourite black sparkle stripper shoes were strapped on tightly and I started walking around the stage before coming to the centre pole. A few of the other dancers were on the other poles and we all started dancing in time to the music. I whipped my long hair around and tried to tune out the desperate, perverted faces that were staring at us eagerly. I sighed as I realised this was going to be a long night.

Around midnight, just as I was having my break in the dressing room, Denise and some of the other girls were chattering excitedly... "What's up?' I asked out of curiosity. "Girl, you need to get your ass out on that stage, the sexiest man I have ever seen is out there waiting to be seduced!' she exclaimed in her southern drawl... The girls were in an uproar, changing their costumes to the smallest pieces of material they owned... I rolled my eyes at their excitement and reapplied my gloss before coming back onto the stage... The music had slowed down to one of Denise's favourites, 'Evil is going on' by Jace Everett. I danced around the pole slowly, while two of the other dancers were kneeling on the stage in front of some of the customers, they were really working it, touching each other and posing seductively... the men at the front of the stage were whooping and cheering. I continued my dance, glad that I only had two hours to go until I finished. The two girls who were on the stage got up and walked seductively backing up to the pole, their faces down cast. It was then that I noticed him... they had been trying to entertain the most gorgeous man I had ever seen... Now I knew what the fuss was about out back. His face was so stern and sharp. His jaw line, square and masculine, his nose sharp and defined, cheekbones, chiselled to perfection. His hair was the most unusual bronze tangle of mess I had ever laid eyes on, yet somehow it looked like it was supposed to be messy, like no other hairstyle would compare. His skin was so deathly pale, but perfectly smooth and unblemished, no spot, pigment or wrinkle marking in sight. His clothes were dark and well tailored, his shirt revealing the top of a well muscled chest. He must have been in his mid to late twenties, he was holding a glass of scotch and sucking on an expensive cigar, not like the cheap dirty ones, Bobby smoked.

I continued sliding slowly up and down the pole, unable to break my gaze from him. His eyes flickered over to me, and I nearly gasped at the animalistic excitement that glinted dangerously in those wild, topaz eyes. He didn't break contact with my stare... I started to get hot and flustered, as he continued to stare me down. His face flickered from dangerous excitement to an unreadable mask, faster than was humanly possible. He leant forward onto the bar and continued to stare at me, his eyes sliding over my body as if he was undressing me...He sipped on his scotch and then leant back on his chair, the biggest, most arrogant smirk spreading slowly across his face, as he tilted his head back and puffed out cigar smoke. I was paralysed, why was he smirking? I had stopped dancing and couldn't break my gaze... One of the other dancers whispered to me... "Star! Keep moving!" I shook my head slightly to clear it and continued dancing... For two fricken hours he stared at me and only me... just as I was about to finish, and collapse from nervous tension, I peeked over at him again and sure enough he was still staring at me... his face was set in a stern mask again and he beckoned for me to come over. I gulped as I made my way over, trying to keep my poker face on and stay seductive. I knelt on the stage and sat up on my knees as I shook my hair out and ran my hands through it. I didn't know what else to do... He was so much hotter close up, my heart was pounding out of my chest... he looked me up and down slowly and then those dangerous eyes stared at my chocolate brown ones. His hand reached out slowly and his index finger traced my collar bones, his touch was cold, as his finger ran down my cleavage, stomach, hips and then rested at my garter belt, his eyes never leaving my face. With his other hand he effortlessly pulled the biggest wad of cash I had seen, from his suit and gently stuffed it in the garter belt... His breathing became laboured and he closed his eyes for a second... they snapped open as he picked up his glass of scotch, he inhaled deeply and his hands shook and then the glass was crushed with his bare hand and sent ice and glass spraying everywhere. I gasped slightly, at how easily he had crushed it...He stared at me for a split second longer and then quicker than my eyes could see, he was gone, his long black coat trailing out behind him as he ran out the door...

I was breathless as I got up slowly and walked out back. I pulled the cash out of my belt and quickly counted it..."oh my god" I whispered as I realised he had given me just over a grand... "Girl what the hell happened out there?" demanded Denise... "I don't know...' I stammered. "Holy shit, how much did that guy give you?" she asked as she stared at the cash... "Just over a grand..." I whispered again... "Oh lord..." breathed Denise. Then her face broke into a grin and she laughed loudly... "Girl you better count your blessings and take that home pronto before Bobby demands a cut..." I shook my head in disbelief and got changed into my velour track suit... I stuffed the cash into my purse and ran out to the back parking lot. I fumbled in my purse for my keys my hands were shaking... "Star..." I screamed as I twirled around and then breathed a sigh of relief as I realised it was just Pete... "Oh Pete, you scared the hell out of me..." I half laughed nervously... "Sorry honey, I just wanted to give you these..." he held out a bouquet of roses... I sighed again and smiled at him... "Thank you, they're lovely" I said as I took them and opened my car door...'so that guy was pretty intense huh?" said Pete as he put his dirty tradesmen hands into his pockets. Pete was very much overweight and always seemed to need a shower... "Yeah just a little "I muttered as I got into my car...I wound down the window, just as it started to drizzle with rain... "I'll sort him out for you, if he comes back again..." said Pete, nodding his head reassuringly... "Bye Pete..." I said as I started my car and backed out... "See you tomorrow night Star!' yelled Pete as I sped out of the parking lot, eager to get home... I had the creepiest sensation that somebody watching me...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 E.P.O.V.

What a miserable fucking day, today had been. I stared out the window at the downpour of rain, my hand running through my mass of bronze hair. My family and I had just moved back to our residence, outside of Port Angeles. My mother Esme`, adored this house. It was a sprawling mass of rooms, spanning over four levels, with the utmost modern design and fittings. Everything was so light and open, glass and mirrors everywhere. I watched my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie tackling each other on the lawn, not caring about the rain or mud. I rubbed my jaw absent mindedly, as my phone went off _again_. I snarled as I saw Tanya's name on the caller ID. I had ignored her calls for an entire day now, and felt like telling her to go to hell... I snapped open my cell fiercely, having to be careful not to break the damn thing. "What do you want Tanya?" I said rudely, pinching the skin between my brows. "Edward... I'm, I'm so so sorry, please listen to me, and let me explain...' she begged. "There is nothing to explain Tanya, I came home and found you in bed with a fucking human...end of story...goodbye!" I snapped the cell shut and threw it across the room, where it shattered against the wall into tiny fragments.

Until yesterday, my family and I were living in Alaska with the Denali coven. My father, Carlisle, had a great job at the local hospital, Esme` had her interior design business booming that my sister Alice helped her with, her husband Jasper ran a mechanic shop with Emmett and Rosalie, and I was playing the stock market, reading the minds of the business men I worked with and stealing their inside information. Yes, I admit I am arrogant and self absorbed, but so are the rest of my kind, it's a common trait found in vampires. Tanya Denali had been the bane of my existence for the last 50 years. She was attractive, but she was the most self absorbed vampire I had ever met, even more so than my sister in law Rosalie, which was saying something. Tanya and her sisters had a thing for human men, but Tanya had been dying for my attention over the last 50 years and because I was bored and lonely I gave in. We mucked around a lot and had great sex, but she was too vain for my liking, I was vain enough as it was. To come home and find her in bed with a human, was the last straw... she was vampire, she would have heard us, sensed us arriving home, she did it on purpose, to get a reaction out of me... We fought too much anyway, she was always demanding more gifts and money, and she was running me ragged.

And so here we are back in Port Angeles, trying to return to a normal existence. Humans annoyed me; I had never taken an interest or liking in them. Our family fed on animal blood to survive. It was nutritious and gave us energy for weeks. The only thing I had to do with humans was business and that was it... I heard my sister Alice running up the stairs lightly... "Edward...can I come in...' she asked softly from behind my door... "Yes of course you can..." she stepped in timidly, and crossed the room to me quickly... "I heard your conversation, are you ok?" she asked. Alice and Esme` were the sweetest loveliest vampires. It was very rare to find a vampire with a compassionate nature. "I'm fine Alice; I just wish the bitch would leave me alone..." I muttered, as I plonked onto my leather sitting sofa... "Would you like to come hunting tonight?" she smiled at me... I pulled my slim silver, cigarette lighter out of my suit pocket and started playing with it... "No I don't think so; I think I'd like to be alone tonight..." I lit up one of my favourite brands of Cuban cigars and inhaled on it deeply... tilting my head back and letting the smoke swirl around... the flavour was amazing. She shrugged her shoulders and skipped out the door.

Later that night after my family left to go hunting, I opened a bottle of scotch and poured myself a drink. Scotch was my favourite alcohol, it warmed my insides. I swirled the liquid in my mouth before swallowing it and then started thinking of Tanya again... "Fuck!" I muttered to myself, why I couldn't I get her out of my head. I knew why, she had bruised my ego... I needed to get it back...

I grabbed my long black trench coat and headed down to the garage. Within seconds I was speeding along the highway in my gorgeous black Jag and headed to downtown Port Angeles. I walked the busy crowded streets and watched the intoxicated humans' stumbling along the pavement...It was a Friday night, the busiest night in Port Angeles. I went from bar to bar, watching the intoxicated females stare after me, in fear and lust. I smirked at their stupidity as they had no idea how dangerous I could really be...as I was walking along to the next bar I spotted a group of drunken men stumbling off to a side street, I tuned into their thoughts and realised they were on a bachelor party... and heading to a strip club... I don't know what made me follow them but I was intrigued... I paid the bouncer the $20 cover charge and followed the drunken men into the dim lighted bar. There were men everywhere, most of them crammed at the bar stools that lined the stage. I made my way over to the stage and sat down on one of the stools. A waitress came up to me and I ordered a scotch on the rocks. She was mesmerised by me, I felt myself smirk as I realised how attractive these females thought I was. The dancers were nothing special; I had never been attracted to a human female...

Two of the dancers had come over to me and were starting to play with each other. A huge roar of approval sounded from the human men... I lit my cigar and leaned back on my chair, bored by their pathetic attempts, when they realised I wasn't paying them attention, they backed off, crestfallen.

It was then that I saw her... the most glorious creature I had ever laid eyes on... she was stunning. Her hair was long and thick, swirling around her face. Her deep chocolate eyes melted right through me, her face was perfect and her lips were plump. My eyes travelled down her body, their extra sharp vision appreciating her creamy skin and full bust, her stomach was tiny and flat, her hips curvaceous and legs were well toned... Holy shit... what had just happened? I found myself getting aroused by just looking at her... I sipped on my scotch and leant back in my chair, my head tilting back as I puffed on my cigar, a huge smirk playing on my lips... I was intoxicated by her... but she was human... I tried to read her thoughts but I couldn't? My expression turned into an unreadable mask, as I concentrated again... damn it! Why can't I read her? I have to know what she's thinking!

For two agonising hours I watched her twirl and dip as she slid against the pole. I wanted to be that pole, I Imagined doing all sorts of wonderful things to her, hearing her scream my name in ecstasy... get a grip Edward, get a grip, I told myself. I downed Scotch after scotch, as I wanted her to be mine, I wanted to know everything about her, where she was from, and did she have a boyfriend, husband? I needed to know, but her mind was like a sealed vault, I couldn't get in...I beckoned to her slowly as I leant forward on the bar, my best seductive face staring into her eyes. She gulped slightly and walked over to me seductively... her tiny heart was hammering away... afraid or excited? I couldn't tell... I stared into her beautiful brown eyes and ever so slowly placed my index finger on her collar bone, she shivered at my cold touch, and I cursed myself internally for not trying to warm my hands first. I traced a line down her amazing cleavage and her flat, hard stomach until my hand came to a rest on her lace garter belt, I slowly felt around in my pocket with my freehand and pulled all of my cash out and stuck it in her garter belt... I wanted to give her everything... this tiny, frail and sexy human everything I had... I closed my eyes and my breathing became laboured as I inhaled her beautiful, floral scent and tried to commit it to memory... My eyes snapped open as I realised that everyone was watching us and I had forgotten where I was. Her face was awestruck as she took in my appearance .I sipped the scotch and then inhaled deeply again, her scent too much for me to handle. My hands shook as I crushed the glass in my hand, sending ice and glass spraying everywhere. "Watch it!' a few men mumbled, I stared at her for a split second longer and then was out the door in a flash... What had I just done? I ran around to the back parking lot and put my hands on my knees to steady myself... I was still shaking... 'Oh my god" I moaned as I remembered her intoxicating scent, it was such a turn on... I wanted to touch her again...feel every inch of her... my finger was still tingling from the intense electricity that came off her skin. My mind was on overdrive, ticking over every second I had spent in that bar... I heard a scream and my head shot up as I saw her in the parking lot... I stepped behind the corner of the building so she wouldn't see me... "Star" I heard the man calling her... she seemed to know him... my fists clenched as I debated whether to protect her from the overweight man... was I jealous? When had I ever been jealous... I watched intently as he handed her a bouquet of roses! "What the fuck?" I said to myself...my body trembled as I wanted to rip the overweight man's head off... she was getting into her car... she didn't seem interested... "I'll sort him out for you, if he comes back again..." said the man as she backed out of the parking lot and sped away... I laughed harshly as I tried to picture the overweight man "sorting me out..."

"Oh I'll be back again..." I said fiercely as I walked slowly back to where I had parked my car... my thoughts wholly centred on the beautiful girl I was determined to make mine...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the following afternoon, feeling tired and confused. I rolled over and opened my bedside draw, there was the wad of cash, that mysterious guy had given me... I sighed as I sat up and stretched. My heart fluttered as I thought of how dangerously sexy he had been. He only had eyes for me last night. I was paralysed when he ran his finger over my skin. I shivered at how cold his skin had been, how dangerous his eyes were, something within in me was screaming out DANGER! But a stronger instinct had drawn me in to him...like a moth to a flame. I got up and showered and tried to let the hot water wash away the memories of last night, I needed to forget that had happened, I didn't want to go developing fantasies that weren't going to come true.

After I had cleaned myself up, and gotten changed, I rushed over to Angela's before having to head off to work... "Bella!" exclaimed Angela, as she greeted me at her door. The last of her customers were leaving her home salon. "Hey love, how was business today?' I asked as I followed her to her living room. We sat on her sofa; her body slumped from a hard day's work. "Busy..." she said as she eyed my hair... "When was the last time I did your hair?' she narrowed her eyes at me. "Ummm I'm not sure..." I said truthfully, playing with the ends of it... "Come on" she said as she dragged through to her salon... "Ange, I don't expect you to do my hair...not after a long day of work..." she pushed me down into her chair... "I'm not letting you go around town with gross hair, especially because everybody knows where you get your hair done!" I laughed at her serious expression...

Angela decided on more red through my hair and got to work... "So how was work last night?' enquired Ange... I sighed as I fidgeted with my nails... I launched into the story of the mysterious stranger and how much cash he had given me... "Are you serious?" she said as she stopped what she was doing...I nodded slowly... "Holy shit you're not exaggerating?" she exclaimed... "Oh my god' she breathed... "Bella what if he comes back?" she asked me... "I doubt he will, you should have seen what he was wearing, well cut, tailored suit, expensive watch, cigars, he's probably just on business and passing through town.,' I mumbled... I was surprised at the disappointment in my voice.

We chatted for a while longer about Lucy and Charlie, until she was finally done. She spun me around and faced me in front of the mirror... "Oh!" I exclaimed at the beautiful job she had done... "Ange, it's perfect, thank you so much!" "My pleasure" she said as she poofed it some more... The red tint through my mahogany hair, glistened beautifully..., she had volumised it and teased it to perfection the ends of my hair falling in big loose fat curls..."if he does come back tonight... he'll be blown away!" she teased. I gave her a small stack of bills and kissed her olive cheek... "I'll talk to you soon Hun" I shouted as I ran out the door, running late for work. "Don't think I've forgotten about your birthday! I'm planning a big night...!' she yelled after me...

I got to work just in time to put some make up on and a tacky black dress that clung to every curve and finished just below my bottom, with cut out pieces down each side... I was just finishing strapping my sparkle shoes on when Bobby came bustling in, filthy smoke trailing behind him... "Star!" he boomed... "Pete's out there waiting for you; he's already paid for a lap dance..." I rolled my eyes as I made my way out onto the main floor... "Nice hair" muttered Bobby as I walked past him... I found Pete sitting in a corner by himself, sipping on his beer... He beamed at me as I walked over seductively, hand on hip..."Another lap dance Pete?" I smiled at him as best I could... "Only from you sweetheart..." he slurred, drunk already... I started dancing for him, trying my best not to look at him, or touch him... halfway through the song... Bobby came running over, red in the face, excited beyond belief... He threw cash at Pete's face and dragged me away by the arm... "Hey!" shouted Pete in annoyance..."What are you doing!" I demanded, stumbling along after him... Pete was running after us, his face desperate. Bobby stopped in a dark corner, and grabbed me by the shoulders... "Bella, you will never believe what just happened...' he said excitedly in his accent... "That fancy man with the suit from last night..." my heart started pounding in excitement and fear..."He just came in looking for you and saw you dancing for Pete... he got himself all worked up and asked for a private room!" "A private room?" Nobody has used the private room in over 6 months!' I said in shock... 'Bella honey, he just gave me 15 grand to have you for your entire shift..." he said, his eyes sparkling greedily. I started to feel faint, my hands were shaking... Bobby narrowed his eyes at me... "Don't you dare back out!" he growled... He dragged me over to the stairs and gave me a little shove... "Go! Go!" he shooed... I walked gingerly down the stairs that led to the only private room we had... I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. I opened it slowly and walked in closing the door behind me... The room had a small stage with a centre pole and a padded chair, and was surrounded by a circular lounge. There sitting in the middle of the lounge, arms on the back of the seat was my mystery man...looking as sexy as ever in his black suit pants and black dress shirt, unbuttoned down to his sternum, his pale skin glinting in the dim light... he pulled on his cigar with his soft looking lips and blew out a cloud of smoke... his arrogance was oozing out of him as he looked me up and down with those excited topaz eyes... I stayed where I was, in front of the door, as far away from him as possible...

"Hello" he said, his voice purring like a powerful engine, somehow rough and smooth at the same time... "Hi' I said flipping my hair over my shoulder, trying to appear confident... He laughed lightly as he tilted his head back again to let out more cigar smoke... I scowled at his cockiness. His eyes narrowed in on me... 'You changed your hair..." he said smiling at me... His teeth glistened brilliant white... "Oh...' I said surprised that he had noticed... "Please...' he indicated that I should take the stage... I walked over slowly to the stage and adjusted the music that was controlled by a panel on the side wall... I stood on the stage and gripped onto the pole, trying not to look at him, he made me so nervous... I heard him sigh and shift in his seat... I quickly looked at him and saw his eyes glued to me... "You are so beautiful..." he said in his perfect voice. I blushed and didn't say anything, unsure of what exactly he wanted for the next 6 hours...

"What is your name?" he enquired... "Star" I said softly... smiling at him seductively... he rubbed his hand down his face, his eyes glinting at me... "Your real name" he asked sternly... I was surprised by the sudden change in his voice... "I don't tell customer's my real name..." I said teasingly... his eyes narrowed... "Does your overweight friend know your real name?' he asked, arrogance tainting his voice... I stopped my dancing... "Pete?" I asked surprised... He raised his eyebrows at me, "I think he might be rather pissed off that I stole you away" he said cockily, sipping on a glass of scotch... "I don't think Pete could match your 15 grand..." I said, my hands on my hips...he smirked at my statement... "You know that really is far too much to pay for a dancer..." I said sternly... "Not for me...' he said undressing me with his eyes... "Do you really want me to dance for 6 hours... this isn't a brothel, if that's your game...?" I said fear tainting my voice... "Honey I think we got off to a wrong start..." he purred at me... he beckoned for me to come sit with him on the couch... I jumped off the stage lightly and sat on the couch, a good metre between us... His eyes sparkled with excitement as he took in my face and hair... "Your hair is really very lovely..." he said... "Thank you..." I murmured. "So tell me what your _real_ name...is" he looked at me quizzically. His eyes smouldering, his perfect face glinting under the light... I stared dumbfounded... "Bella" I said softly... "Bella" he breathed... "What a beautiful name" he sucked on his cigar again and crossed his ankle over his knee... his expensive shoes polished to perfection... "Where are you from..." he asked smoothly... I shook my head to clear his spellbinding stare... "I can't tell you this kind of information...it's against the rules..." I said... "Honey I don't follow rules..." he smiled at me... "That doesn't surprise me..." I muttered... He laughed harshly... 'Am I really that easy to read?" he asked leaning forward so his face was closer... he breathed in slightly and moaned ever so quietly... "Actually no you're very hard to read... and very mysterious...' I said shakily...

He laughed again... "What do you want me to do...?" I asked frustrated, sick of his questions... "What do _you_ want to do?" he said cryptically, "We have five hours and 25 minutes left..." he said without looking at his watch... I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the room, I could feel his eyes still on me...I heard him pouring a drink and then he came to stand in front of me, and handed me a glass of champagne..."I'm not allowed to drink...' I stammered as I breathed in his sandalwood, masculine scent and noticed for the first time how tall he really was..."No one will know honey..." he purred..."I don't like the champagne here... it's cheap" I said raising my eyebrow... "It's not from here..." he sighed frustrated with my stubbornness..."its _real_ champagne, from the town champagne, France..." I stared at him in disbelief... "How did you get that in here...?" I asked... He scowled... "I have my ways..." I took the glass carefully and sipped at the drink... it was divine... After about five champagnes, at least I think that's how many I had, he kept topping my glass up I started dancing again on the pole, I really worked it, partly because I was drunk, and partly because I wanted to see him captivated... somehow I felt safe here with him, which was stupid, because somewhere in the back of my brain was screaming at me to run as fast as I could...

"Oh god..." he growled deep in his throat as I lifted my leg high up onto the pole, and hoisted myself up... "You're going to be the death of me...' he sighed happily... watching my every move... I twirled around a bit more and then after a while slid down to the floor and crawled over to the edge of the stage and lowered myself down so I was lying on my stomach, my legs crossed behind me in the air and my cleavage spilling out of my dress... He leaned forward on his knees so our faces were almost touching... my eyes roamed over his skin and his features, fascinated by the symmetry and perfection of it all... "What are you thinking...?" he asked playfully, twirling the end of my hair around his fingers... I was still quite drunk and starting to enjoy myself... "I'm thinking how unfair it is that you have longer lashes than me and that your skin is so blemish free..." he laughed softly... "I'll take that as a compliment..." he said... his finger now tracing my face... "What are you thinking?" I asked him in return... "I want to know everything about you..." he demanded... I laughed at his stern expression... "Ask away..."I said happily, still intoxicated from that gorgeous champagne... "Where are you from?' he asked again... "Forks..." I said slowly... he raised his eyebrows at me... "Small town girl?" "Not always' I said fiercely... "Where were you born?" "Forks, but then I moved to New York when I was a baby with my mom'"

"How old are you?" he asked... "I'll be 21 next month..." I said truthfully He looked at me wistfully, 'still such a baby" he whispered... "Do you have a boyfriend?" he demanded sternly... "No" I replied... "Husband?" he asked again..." Nope" I said playfully... "So you're not seeing anyone or interested in anyone whatsoever?' he said, his eyes boring into me..."Well there was someone..." I said slowly... His face snapped into an ugly scowl and then calmed again so quickly I wasn't sure if I had seen it... "Tell me about him..." he said sitting back in his seat... I told him the whole story of Mike, leaving out the pregnancy; I wasn't comfortable with him knowing about Lucy and left that part out. Once he was satisfied that Mike no longer had any interest in me; he continued with the questions, asking me every single tiny detail about myself. I glanced at the clock on the cd player in the wall unit and stood up quickly..."Shit... it's 2:30" I said realising I had been here half an hour longer than I should have been ... He stood up quickly... and took my hand as he helped me down off the stage... his touch was freezing... he noticed me shiver and furrowed his brow...'When do you work next?' he asked suddenly... "Next Friday..." his face hardened, as if disappointed by my answer... he pulled out another large stash of cash and handed it to me... "Oh no... I couldn't, you've already paid too much..." I protested... "It's not too much to me..." he said sternly... I opened the door and he blocked me in the doorway his hands resting on the door frame... He placed the cash down the front of my dress... his eyes on mine intently... he bent his head closer to me, a good head and a half taller than me, his lips were so very close... "It was nice to meet you..." I trailed, realising I knew nothing about him..."Edward, Edward Cullen' he murmured... "I gulped as his lips came brushing up against mine, I hesitated and then shrugged away from him and ran as fast as I could in my stripper shoes up those glass stairs to the main floor... I peeked over my shoulder and saw him hitting the door frame with his bare hands... a dangerous sparkle to his eyes...

I didn't even bother to get changed and grabbed my purse bolting out the staff door, eager to get home. My hands shook the entire way home as I realised I had told this man nearly everything about me...

**I'm really having fun writing this story, I would really really like some more reviews! And yes Bella still has her backbone, it will come out much later when she desperately needs it **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunday afternoon after I had slept restlessly, I drove over to Charlie's to pick Lucy up. "Hello sweet pea!" I cooed at my gorgeous daughter, as I walked inside the house.

"Momma!" she exclaimed happily, banging her fork on her highchair. Charlie was busy trying to feed her some mashed vegetables. "Hey Hun" boomed my dad in his gruff voice. "How was work?" I gulped as I thought of Edward and last night... Charlie looked over at me, "Bella honey, you ok?" he got up from his chair, where he was trying to feed Lucy, and came to stand in front of me, looking down into my face.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine, just a long night..." I smiled weakly at him and turned my attention back to Lucy, trying to hide my shaking hands. I cleaned her up and packed her things into my car... "Thanks so much Dad, I'll talk to you soon" I kissed him on the cheek and buckled Lucy into her seat... "Love you guys" said my Dad, as he walked back up the porch stairs.

I sighed in relief as; I drove over to Angela's. Charlie was the local sheriff, and he could usually tell if something was up. After I picked up Angela, we drove to Port Angeles and the biggest mall the town had to offer. Thanks to Edward's generous tips, I spent some of the money on clothes for Lucy and a huge grocery shop. We sat down exhausted, on one of the mall benches.

"I still can't believe he paid that much..." trailed Angela shaking her head in disbelief..."I know it's ridiculous, I'm actually really nervous about work next Friday" I stammered. Angela said something in reply, but I didn't hear what she said as a couple walked past us slowly. I stared at the short woman with ink black hair, framing her pixie like face, her arm was linked through the arm of a handsome male, with honey blonde curls, their skin was the exact same shade, their steps were the same graceful moves, but what threw me the most were their eyes... those wild, animal topaz eyes just the same as Edward's... the woman stared at me with open fascination her head craning as they walked past to get a good look at me... "Bella, do you know them?" asked Angela... I shook my head in response to her question... "No..." I said slowly. "They just looked familiar..." I said staring after them.

"So did you hear what I said?' pressed Angela... "What?" I said to her confused... She smiled and shook her head..."Are you going to the school reunion?" she asked... I had completely forgotten about the reunion... I smacked my hand to my forehead... 'I forgot all about it!" I said exasperated.

"Well I heard Mike and his usual crowd are coming...' said Angela with a scowl on her face. "Oh I bet he'll be going..." I said annoyed as I pictured him with his girlfriend arriving to the reunion. Mike would not miss the chance to catch up with all his old buddies; he had been Mr Popularity and would want to brag about his achievements, since leaving high school. "I don't know if I should go, I wouldn't want to run into him and make it awkward..." I bit my bottom lip, thinking of things I would say to Mike if I saw him.

"Well _I_ want you to go..." pouted Angela, as she played with Lucy's hair..."When is it again?' I asked slowly... "Two weeks from Saturday..." said Angela... "I'll be working anyway' I said. "Well maybe you should take some time off... perfect timing to get away from that guy at the club..." she said raising her eyebrows at me...

My week at the bank went far too quickly... I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and if he would show up at work again, and Mike and his new girlfriend, and whether I should go to the reunion dressed from head to toe and let Mike see what he was missing... On Friday afternoon, after I had dropped Lucy off at Charlie's... a text msg came through on my phone... I flipped it open while driving and nearly ran off the road, as I saw it was from Mike...

**Hey Bella, long time no see. A couple of buddies and me are coming down to Port Angeles tomorrow night, we'll probably be at the Irish Pub, drop by and say hi...I miss you, Mike.**

I stopped the car and stared at my phone... what did he mean, miss you? Drop by and say hi? Oh god, I thought to myself... What do I do? I started my car again and continued on to Port Angeles... I called Angela while I was driving, "Hello?" she said as she picked up.

"Ange it's me, you will never guess who just texted me..." I said in one big rush...

"Who?" she asked slowly...

"Fricken Mike..." I said, choking on his name... I explained to her the text he wrote me and we tried to analyse it bit by bit, deciding if I should see him or not... 'Babe all I can say is, think about it for the night, see how you feel tomorrow night after work and then decide from there, don't play over scenarios in your head, it only makes you anxious' she said sternly.

I thanked her and closed my phone, my mind fully concentrated on Mike and what I would say to him... I plonked myself in front of a dirty mirror and got to work on my hair and make up... "Girl you feeling ok?" asked Denise as she eyed me in the mirror... "Yeah just a little distracted...' I said not looking at her... "uh huh, well you should be distracted, because your sexy stranger is here again asking for you...' she said hand on hip... I opened my mouth in surprise just as Bobby came bustling in, his greedy little eyes sparkling again... 'Bella, my love, how are you?' he cooed, eyeing me from head to toe...I couldn't get any words out I was nervous... 'That lovely gentleman is here waiting for you again... he just gave me another 15 grand!" he choked clapping his hands together... 'This has got to stop, it's ridiculous..." I whispered to him, my voice not quite coming out... Bobby's face turned ugly... 'Bella you can't back out now...' he said sweetly... he rummaged around on the costume rail and pulled out a tiny red sparkle dress, just like the one that Jessica Rabbit wore, except it was short, very, very short..."Put this on quickly..." he said to me.

The dress was very over the top, I had to tape it to my breasts so that it actually stayed up, I found a pair of red PVC heels and strapped them on. Bobby escorted me out to the main floor and led me to the stairs... he shooed me down... I took a deep breath before going to the door... "Star!" I heard behind me... I turned around and saw Pete coming down the stairs... "Where have you been?" he asked hurt... "Oh hey Pete, I have a booking for tonight sorry..." I said distractedly... Pete's face scowled. "That fancy dick in the suit?" asked Pete...

"Is there a problem?' said a voice from behind me... I jumped and turned around to see Edward standing behind me, I didn't even hear him open the door. He was dressed in a dark grey pinstripe suit with a dark grey shirt unbuttoned to his sternum... I blinked and looked away... "No... Pete was just saying hi..." I said softly... Pete scowled at Edward, he was quite intoxicated... "You can't keep stealing her away..." said Pete, taking a step closer towards me... Edward's jaw snapped so loud I looked at him in shock, his golden eyes glinting and getting darker by the second... "Bella honey would you be so kind as to step inside and wait for me please..." he said not looking at me... I did as I was told and closed the door behind me... I heard a quiet scuffle and muffled voices, and then nothing... five minutes later Edward reappeared and was straightening his clothes as he walked through the door, a cigar in his hand and the biggest smile on his face... "Well I don't think he'll be bothering us again..." he said smoothly as he took his seat on the lounge...

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked nervously, they were so very bright, brighter than I had ever seen them... "I don't know what you're talking about..." smiled Edward his arrogance returning...

I stayed where I was by the door... my heart pounding nervously...

"I missed you" he whispered intently to me from across the room. His face scowled when I didn't say anything in return.

'Why don't you sit down for a little bit... tell me how your week was..." his voice was seductive and I crossed the room to him. His eyes looking me up and down... "That is a _very_ nice dress" he said, his eyes resting on my breasts... he handed me a glass of champagne, I threw the whole thing down my throat and sighed loudly.

He laughed as he watched me... "Thirsty?" he said. I shook my head and leaned back on the couch, closing my eyes, trying to forget about Mike and the reunion.

"What's wrong?' he asked alarm tainting his voice... "Are you sick, hurt?' he asked panic taking over. I opened my eyes slowly and realised he was so very close to me, his face full of concern...

"No I'm fine; I just have a lot on my mind..." I said sweetly. I needed to start playing nice, doing what he wanted, he had paid 15 grand for me, and I didn't want to upset him.

He poured me another drink and I shot the whole thing down, I needed some confidence pronto.

I got up and moved to the stage, my red dress sparkling under the lights, I gripped the pole and started dancing for him, sliding my back up and down the slippery metal, my hands above my head...

"You are so sexy..." he groaned as he sucked on his cigar again, blowing clouds of smoke into the air and leaning back onto the couch...

"So you keep telling me" I said in response. He smirked at my remark and sipped on his expensive scotch.

'Doesn't anybody else tell you that?" he asked, his bright eyes glinting with curiosity...

"No" I said truthfully... "Well unless you count my best friend Ange, but she has to say that, she's my friend" I laughed to myself...

'Tell me more about your friend..." he said. I launched into the history of Ange and me and how long we had been friends for, how Ange did my hair for me, how we shopped together all the time, how she was planning something big for my birthday... but wouldn't tell me.

He asked me what I wanted for the future, where I saw myself going, if I ever wanted to get married and have kids... I skipped my way around that question as I didn't want him to know about Lucy. I didn't feel comfortable telling him about my daughter.

After a couple of hours and several bottles of champagne later, I was completely hammered. I had made my way onto the floor of the stage and was resting my arms on the edge, talking to him intently. He had taken his suit jacket off, and was resting his forearms on his knees, his dark grey shirt pushed up to his elbows, revealing well muscled forearms. I ran my fingernails over his arms, feeling his cold skin and strong muscles... His eyes closed in pleasure as he shivered from my touch...

"Why do you keep coming back here..?" I asked suddenly. His eyes snapped open and he leant forward some more so his face was close to mine, I could smell his masculine scent and felt myself getting turned on...he lifted my chin with his index finger and stared into my eyes... "Because you are the most glorious creature I have _ever _seen and I don't want you out of my sight..." he said sternly...

"But you can't keep coming here every Friday and Saturday night and dumping 15 grand into Bobby's lap, you'll have to stop one day..." I said to him.

His eyes narrowed, "I won't stop seeing you Bella...' he brushed my hair back from my face and ran his hand over my shoulder and arm. I sighed in response, and heard him groan in pleasure...

"Do you like it when I make noises like that?" I asked in my best naughty voice...

"You have no idea..." he said smirking as he leaned back and puffed on his cigar... I got up and tried my best to walk drunkenly in the red shoes over to the CD player on the wall. I flicked through until I found my favourite dancing song, Lap dance by N.E.R.D. I crawled back onto the stage where I had been laying before, but instead of lying on my stomach, I lay on my back, letting my head drop over the stage, so he got the best view of my breasts...

"I haven't been paying you much attention tonight..." I said seductively...I started moving to the music and lifting my back off the floor, he groaned more loudly this time. I rolled myself over and lifted myself up slowly. I climbed the pole to the top and slid all the way down, so I twirled to the ground, I looked over at him and saw his face staring at me intently; I smiled at him and stepped off the stage. I took him completely by surprise as I climbed onto his lap and had my legs kneeling either side of his lap...he ran his hands over my back and my bottom, and down the back of my thighs.

I swear I heard him growl low in his throat, but I was pretty drunk and wasn't sure if I actually heard it. I rested my hands on the back of the lounge he was sitting on and grinded myself against him, his chest was rock hard and I could feel how cold he was through his clothes...

"Jesus Christ...' he muttered as he closed his eyes and sighed loudly... he was so beautiful, I couldn't stop staring at his face...I was getting sucked in, I knew I shouldn't be on top of him, I knew I shouldn't be this close, leading him on, but I wanted him so badly... I hadn't been close to anyone in years and I missed the touch of a man... he was so besotted with me, it made me feel special. I ran my hands down his chest and felt the contours of his abs. I was getting very turned on.

Suddenly he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me hard to his chest, one hand came up and cupped my neck, pulling my head down, and I stared into the burning pools of his topaz eyes and saw his excitement sparking. He leaned in slowly and kissed me so softly I thought I would melt into nothingness as I tasted the sweet taste of his lips. "Bella" he moaned softly as he kissed me, his hands feeling every inch of me.

"Bella, you have no idea how much you've changed me..." he whispered. I was only half listening as I continued to kiss him greedily. We continued like this for a while, until I finally broke away gasping for air... he laughed softly at me, as he ran his hands over my chest and stomach...

I started to feel nauseated... "I don't feel so good..." I said clutching my head. He sat me up properly like I was a doll and pressed his cold hands to my face..."Sweetheart are you ok?" he asked worried. I looked down at his watch... 3am... 'Fuck!" I said to myself as I jumped off the lounge only to stumble drunkenly. He was behind me in a flash as he steadied me. "How are you getting home? Let me drive you?" he said sternly

'No I can drive..." I said to him stubbornly...

'Like hell you can' he muttered as he hoisted me up over his shoulder like I weighed nothing and literally ran out the door so fast I thought I was going to vomit..

We arrived at what could only be _his_ car, a sleek, powerful looking black Jag. He opened the door with his spare hand and sat me on the passenger seat, buckling me in. "My purse" I muttered, resting my head on the car seat's expensive leather. He cursed and ran off faster than humanly possible and arrived back 2 seconds later with my purse and belongings...

"How did you know where my stuff was...?' I mumbled.

"You ask too many questions honey' he said rubbing my knee. I must have passed out in the car, because before I knew it, he was shaking me gently and we were outside my house...

"Bella honey, we're home..." he said softly.

I stumbled out of his car and made my way to my front door, opening it with difficulty... I mumbled thanks and went to the close door, but he stopped it with his foot... "Yes?" I sighed... looking up at him...

"I'm arranging for you to get work off tomorrow night and I'm taking you out on a date..." he said matter of factly... "A date?" I asked surprised.

"I'm going to spoil you like you've never been spoilt before..." he said darkly, his eyes staring into me... I smiled up at him and leant in for a kiss. He moaned as he kissed me good night... "Bella..." he said before he turned to leave... 'He handed me a stiff, shiny cream business card with a cell number printed in silver letters on it...

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night..." he whispered, giving me a final once over with his eyes...

I closed the door quickly and stumbled to my room, falling face first onto the mattress. I was out like a light...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 E.P.O.V.

I sped home as fast as the Jag could take me, its powerful engine roaring in approval the faster I went... I had finally kissed her... I moaned as I remembered her touch, her skin, and her soft warm kissable lips. The way she moved for me and danced for me. She was looking at only _me_, touching only _me_, getting excited over _me_ and nobody else. My plan was working so far, I was closing the nets, getting her addicted, and she would be mine soon enough. And now I knew where she lived, where her day time job was, who her friends were. I smiled to myself as I realised she wanted me.

I was excited about taking her out. I was already planning the restaurant and the exclusive lounge bar I was a member of. I would shower her in gifts of jewellery and show her how much she meant to me. My dead heart felt like it was pounding out of my granite chest as I pictured buying us a house and proposing to her. I would make her like me, an immortal, but only when I was absolutely certain she was besotted with me...

I screeched to a perfect halt in the garage, gliding through the door and into the living room where I sat myself down and started dialling numbers, arranging for our date tomorrow night.

"Edward?" said Esme`, my beautiful mother, as she swept into the living room. I was so happy that I jumped up and crushed her into a hug. She laughed lightly at me as she held me at arm's length and looked into my eyes... "You fed tonight..." she said slowly, her smile disappearing... I smirked as I remembered the fear in Pete's eyes as I killed him with my sharp teeth... his blood had tasted tainted with alcohol. At least that was one less threat I had to deal with. Carlisle entered the room, a newspaper in hand and a cigar hanging from his mouth..."Carlisle!' said Esme` alarmed...

"Do you know what your son did tonight?" she said sternly. Carlisle glanced up from his paper and looked over at my face, his stare rested on my bright eyes... he grinned as he took in my smirk...

"So the kid slipped up? Who cares, give him some slack sugar" said Carlisle returning to his paper... It was obvious where I got my arrogance from. Esme` clicked her tongue and sat on the sofa next to Carlisle. She never argued with him.

'So what else did you get up to tonight?" said Carlisle as he continued to scan the paper, smoke billowing from his cigar.

I leaned back and lit my own cigar, inhaling long and hard on the flavourful, addictive substance. "I've met a girl...' I said quietly, closing my eyes and remembering her intoxicating scent that got me hard almost immediately.

Esme` gasped her face breaking into a smile, Carlisle looked up from his paper... "Anyone we have heard of?' he asked smiling...

I cleared my throat; this was going to be difficult... "No...' I said slowly... judging their reactions...

Carlisle looked confused... "Well who is she...?" he asked.

"She's a dancer, I saw at a club in town..." I said, blowing smoke into the air...

Silence

Esme cleared her throat... "A vampire dancer Edward?" she asked nervously. Carlisle was staring daggers at me...

I stared back at him, and said... "No, she's human..." Esme stayed silent and put a restraining hand on Carlisle's shoulder...

"Damn it Edward!" yelled my father as he threw his paper down..."You know the risk this poses..."

I got up from my seat and walked over to the window, my hand in my pocket... "I can't help the way I feel" I said roughly, turning around to face him... Carlisle's face was thunder as he stalked over to me... he hissed loudly, his teeth fully bared. I hissed back and snarled deep within my chest.

Carlisle calmed himself down, and rubbed his hand over his face... "Edward... you realise the nature of a vampire... the way we feel, think, act is so much stronger than that of a human. No matter how much she grows to love you, you will always love her more and more intensely than she could possibly understand. Once you're hooked, that's it, there's no turning back, she could cheat on you, try to hurt you, kill you, and you would still go running back for more!" he threw his hands in the air exasperated.

"You'll overwhelm the girl, freak her out, you'll be too possessive and jealous, and you can't even imagine the array of human emotions you will feel."

My fists clenched as I got angry... 'it's too late" I snarled between my teeth. Carlisle looked crestfallen... "Well then my son, I hope you can live your life in torment and heartache... because that's all that could come from this..." he spun on his heel and stormed out the door his cigar smoke following him.

I snarled and stalked up to the second story and banged on Alice and Jasper's door... Alice threw the door open...'Yes..." she said sweetly. My gift automatically scanned her thoughts and she was trying very hard to block me... "You're blocking?' I said sternly...

She sighed and walked back into her massive room... she flopped onto the bed, her hands over her face... "I'm blocking a beautiful moment, Jasper and I shared together, if it's any of your business. '

Jasper looked up from his chair near the fireplace and smirked at me. I scowled in disgust and begged Alice for a favour..."Can you please drop a car off for me to a friend in Forks? I have to do some shopping in Seattle" ... I didn't have time to drop Bella's car off and go to Seattle, I had to leave now if I wanted to buy her gifts... Alice complained and said I owed her big time. I ruffled her hair and made my way to the garage once again.

Later that day, while I was in Seattle, shopping for a new suit and jewellery for Bella, my cell rang. I smiled as I opened the cell and heard her voice... "Edward?" she asked groggily... "Well good morning honey, how are you feeling?' I knew she would be feeling like crap this morning and I hoped she would be ok for tonight...

'Edward I'm really sorry, but I have to cancel tonight..." she said in a big rush...

"What? Why? What are you doing?" I demanded... I was furious, how could she cancel on me? I had to know what she was doing... "I'm sick I can't go out tonight, I'm staying in bed...' she said to me.

"Do you want me to come over, look after you?" I asked hopefully...

"No I'm ok... thanks..." she added "and thanks for dropping my car off too by the way, that was really nice of you"

"Your welcome" I said nastily. My dead heart was pounding away... I couldn't go without seeing her for another week...she hung up before I could say anything else... "She's not fucking staying at home...she's lying' I growled to myself, as I stalked back to my car... I was deluding myself with visions of her and other men... her getting excited by other men... I wouldn't allow it...

I started my car and it roared to life powerfully. I looked at my watch and calculated that I could be at her house by night fall; I would watch and wait to see what she did...

B.P.O.V.

I got out of the shower and dried my hair to perfection, the red tint was still glossy and it showed up really well when I straightened it. I knew Mike liked my hair super straight. I carefully smoked my eyes and applied some pink gloss. I wandered into my bedroom and chucked my towel on the floor. I hopped into my skinny leg jeans that clung to my bottom and fastened up my black corset bustier...My breasts looked perfect... I rubbed some bronzing lotion onto my shoulders and arms and stepped into my black peep toe heels. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and took a deep breath in. I was excited to see Mike. I felt bad for cancelling on Edward, he sounded pretty pissed. But I couldn't worry about that right now... I was going to see Mike... I had stupid visions of him and me together with Lucy playing at our feet.

I knew it was a long shot, but I hoped one day he would see reason and come back to me. I glanced at the clock on my night stand...9:08... I should be there just after 10, not too early, not too late..

I ran out the door and opened my car... I stopped before I got in and looked around the quiet street... I felt like someone was watching me. I shivered and got into my car.

I parked in a side street near the downtown precinct and hurried along eagerly, scanning for the Irish pub that I knew was nearby. Crowds of drunken people filled the street and I made my way through them until I found the bar. I lined up for awhile trying to get in and tapped my foot impatiently... after showing my fake ID, that I wouldn't need for much longer, I finally got in and walked through the dim lighted, smoky tavern. There in a far corner was Mike, surrounded by five other guys, centre of attention as always... I took a deep breath in for the hundredth time that night and slowly made my way over. He was laughing hard at some shared joke and then his eyes found mine.

His jaw dropped as he took me in... I tried to hide my smirk and I waved at him. He beckoned over, his buddies turning to look at who he was talking to... they whispered low to each other and whistled, nudging each other on the arm. Mike got up to greet me... He ran up to me and enveloped me in a giant hug, spinning me around... "Bella!' he said excitedly... "Hi Mike!" I said enthusiastically

He took me by the hand and led me over to his table... 'Everyone this is Bella, Bella this is everyone" he laughed and signalled for the waitress to come over... "What do you want to drink Bells?' he said using my old nickname.

I still felt seedy from last night... "Just a coke thanks" I said to the waitress. "Bella, you look great..." said Mike, his eyes roaming over my curves..."Thanks..." I said softly, looking into his deep blue eyes...

His buddies finally left us alone and we chatted for hours... he told me he had broken up with his girlfriend and my hands started to shake, so I sat on them trying to control myself. He told me how much he missed me; how he thought of me all the time... he ordered drink after drink and started to get sloppy. He picked me up and took me to the dance floor. We danced like no one was watching and I felt myself sliding back into a familiar role, where we had no responsibilities and could do as we pleased.

As we were dancing, Mike kept looking over my shoulder, I turned to see what he was scowling at... but I saw nothing but drunken college kids having a good time... "What's up?" I asked him worried... "Nothin" he said toughly... "Just some freak who keeps staring" he said shaking his head...

He started to stumble around and I made the decision to take him back to the hotel his friends were staying at. As we arrived at the hotel, he looked down into my eyes and cupped my chin. I felt my knees go weak. "Bella I never stopped loving you..." he slurred... he closed the gap between us and crushed his lips against mine, he tasted of bourbon but I didn't care and flung my arms around his neck...

"You want to come in and stay the night...' he asked winking at me... "No... Not tonight, not when you're like this..." I said disappointed... I turned to leave... "Bella, come to the reunion with me next weekend... I'll pick you up, text me your address... it'll be like old times...' he said as he smiled at me and disappeared past the lobby.

I touched my fingers to my lips and felt the tingling burn he had left there... I practically skipped to my car elated from Mike's kiss...

When I got to my car, I digged around for my keys. I felt something behind me and whirled around screaming as I saw Edward behind me... "What the fuck!" I yelled.

He was dangerous looking, his eyes were dark, a slight shadow underneath them... he reeked of scotch and cigar smoke... his hair was a mess... "Is that him?" he demanded hoarsely, his voice shaking...

'What are you talking about? How did you know I was here, were you following me?' I asked shocked.

"Is that him, Mike, your loser ex boyfriend that left you for another girl?' he spat out...

"yes that was him... what's it to you?' I yelled at him... He was seething, his breath was laboured his fists clenched...

"I'll fucking kill him... I'll rip his bloody head off! I should have killed him the moment he looked at you with those perverted eyes..." he muttered to himself...

He was insane, absolutely insane... I stared at him with my mouth open... 'You were in the pub?" I said in disbelief as I realised he must have been watching us...

He pulled at his hair, his face was torn... 'Of course I was in the pub..." he murmured.

His face snapped as he looked up at me... "You kissed him..." he accused me...

"So what?" I said rudely... His face grew angry as he pulled at his hair...

"Bella you drive me insane... I can't _stand_ to see you with another man... I need you, like you need air..." he begged as he stepped closer...

'Look, I don't know what you want from me, but please just leave me alone..." I went to open my car, my hands shaking... he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around, pressing me against my car, his hands on either side of my head... "I want _you"_ he said dangerously as he leant in and kissed me hungrily... I struggled against him but it was no use, he was too strong... I pounded on his chest, until he let go...

"Can that loser kiss you like that?' he smirked at me... I was fuming, and seeing red... 'That loser is the father of my baby!' I spat at him... tears springing from my eyes... His smirk froze as he nearly fell over... "baby..?' he said in shock... "Yes! I have a two year old daughter, and that's why I couldn't go to college, why I couldn't move to Seattle, why his parents forced him to leave me, why I have to work two jobs to make ends meet!" I started really sobbing now letting it all out to this lunatic stranger.

I turned around to get into my car... "Bella he's not good enough for you..." Edward growled from behind me... he grabbed my free arm to pull me back... I spun around on my heel and drew my arm back and then let fly as I slapped him across the face... "Shit!' I screamed as I cradled my hand that radiated with pain... he didn't even flinch... I looked up at him angrily... "What kind of freak are you?" I screamed at him, his mouth hung open. 'Stay the fuck away from me!" I yelled.

I jumped into my car and sped off, I peeked in the rear-view mirror and saw him slump to the gutter...

**Am LOVING the reviews... keep them coming. How will poor Edward cope without Bella, and will Mike really take her to the reunion ;)?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

E.P.O.V.

She wouldn't answer my calls, or reply to my text messages. I sent her flowers and gift baskets full of cosmetic products, and still she wouldn't talk to me. I had fucked everything up. I had been sitting in my car for five days, not moving a muscle, just thinking over and over again about the events from Saturday night...

I had followed her all the way to Port Angeles, tracking her through the crowded streets, sitting in a dark corner of the dingy pub, watching her flirt with who must have been Mike... He was taller than her, but not as tall as me. He was blonde and had dark blue eyes, tanned and well muscled, definitely a football jock... I could hear their every word of conversation. I could also hear his thoughts; his mind was dark and insecure. He surrounded himself with people that admired him, people who fed off his popularity. He said he had left his girlfriend, but he hadn't, she had gone away to visit her family. He said he missed her... which was true in a way... but he didn't actually miss _her_ - he had seen her at the club months ago on one of his drunken benders with his friends, she hadn't seen him in the crowd, he wanted her the moment he saw her in her lingerie... his girlfriend was prudish, she wouldn't dress up for him or do anything risqué and he wanted that _desperately._

I had almost, _almost_ lost it and attacked him right there in the pub, when he had his hands on her dancing... But I knew she would never forgive me if I killed him, and then she would obviously want to know what I am... I couldn't tell her what I was, it was too early. I followed them to the hotel he was staying at, and was immensely relieved that she refused to stay the night with him. But when I saw her kiss him, it was like a red hot poker pierced through my heart. It shattered me to the core. She was _so_ happy walking back to her car... I didn't miss the fear I saw in her eyes when she saw me. And then she dropped the bomb... she had a daughter...with him...

He didn't acknowledge the kid as his own... coward. But now it all fit together...why she wanted to see him so badly, why she couldn't forget him...But a baby? How was I supposed to make her mine, when she had a kid? There is no way she would choose an immortal life when she had a kid...

I sighed to myself and looked at my reflection in the rear-view mirror. My eyes were jet black and sunken into my face. My cheeks were gaunt, and shadowed, my hair was matted and tangled... I was heartbroken, my arrogance and cockiness were gone, replaced with depression and anger...

I would go to the club tomorrow night and see her... I would be a fool to think she would let me reserve her for the night... I would watch her and hope she would talk to me. I needed her desperately; she had to see reason... I would _make_ her see reason...

B.P.O.V.

He had been calling all week, sending me gifts and flowers. I locked all the doors and windows at night, in fear of him coming after me. _Why_ did I attract the lunatics? I sighed as I sat on my sofa with Angela, sipping champagne and eating pizza, while Lucy played with her toys on the floor. "Bella, that's damn crazy" she said shaking her head. I had just told her my story from last Saturday night, it was now Thursday, it had taken me several days to be brave enough and tell someone.

"Maybe you should quit the club, what if he comes back tomorrow night, asking for a private audience..." said Ange.

I leaned back and downed the rest of my glass. 'I don't think he would hurt me though..." I said, my thoughts lingering on how gentle he had handled me when he was angry about seeing me with Mike. 'It's like he's afraid to break me, like I'm made of glass..." I said looking into space...

"But when I slapped him, he felt like marble, rock solid, he didn't even flinch! There was no red mark left on his skin..." I said thoughtfully.

"You were probably just really worked up..." said Ange, as she slid onto the floor to play with Lucy.

I had been worked up. How dare he spy on me and stalk me? I was so mad at him, but what confused me the most, was why _couldn't _ I stop thinking about him, thinking about the way he smelt, how hard his stomach was, his gorgeous face, the way he looked at me. As much as I loved Mike, Mike had never looked at me that way, never been so fascinated with me... I had been confused all week. The one thing I did definitely know, was that he wouldn't give up, that much I knew for sure, and it scared me.

The next night I arrived at work early and started preening myself. Bobby came stalking into the room, his face in an ugly scowl... "BELLA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MR CULLEN?" he shouted at me... I put down my eyeliner pencil and stared up into his ugly face... "He's here?" I asked fear in my voice...

"DAMN RIGHT HE'S HERE! I ASKED HIM IF HE WANTED THE USUAL ROOM WITH YOU, AND HE SAID NO, NO I DONT THINK SHE REALLY WANTS TO SEE ME..." His cheeks were red and puffed out; he must have been counting on the 15 grand...

"I don't know what he's talking about..." I said fiercely and turned my back on him... "Bloody women!' shouted Bobby as he stalked out of the room.

Oh god he's here, I thought to myself. I quickly finished getting ready. I decided to wear my sheer black thigh high stockings with the seam running up the back, and my red and black corset with the matching underwear

"Damn girl, you look stunning! Trying to impress someone?" purred Denise... "No!" I said defensively as I walked out onto the main floor. I decided to circle the floor first, hand on my hip, my strut coming out perfectly. The club was especially crowded tonight; there were quite a few young men obviously on bachelor parties. A couple of men, catcalled out to me, as I walked past, I wasn't ready to stop and talk just yet, I had to find him.

There in a dark corner sitting by himself at a table, was Edward Cullen. I stopped where I was and stared at him... He looked sick... his eyes were dark orbs of coal, shadows smudged underneath them, his cheeks sharper than usual... he was deep in thought. He inhaled deeply and then his face snapped to attention and he stared right at me. His face lit with excitement and then fell as he saw me back up and turn away...

My breathing became laboured as my heart rate soared... "Hey honey!" yelled a guy sitting with a large group. I pulled myself together and forced a smile onto my face... I walked over seductively and started chatting to the group of men.

10 minutes later Denise joined me with the group of men and we started giving some of them a lap dance, their friends cheering and looking on. I kept peeking over my shoulder and staring at Edward's table. He was torn, completely and utterly torn. When one of the guys put his hands on my waist, the look on Edward's face broke my heart. He leant his elbows on the table and pinched the skin between his brows. He looked up at me and his face was pained, he took several deep breaths and downed his Scotch.

I finished the lap dance and hurried up onto the stage, I couldn't let him see me with another man, it obviously broke him. Why should I care? I hardly knew him, but every time I looked at his face, I felt my heart melt... I started dancing on the pole and sliding my body up and down. I nearly fell off when I saw Edward had moved to sit at the stage. His forlorn eyes stared at me softly and I stared back. I was mesmerised, I wanted to tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and freaking out. But I was still mad.

The whole night I was on the stage I felt him stare after me. I was glad to finish work and get into my car. I was excited about seeing Mike tomorrow night and couldn't help but think that I could involve him in Lucy's future. Her future, her wellbeing was my number one priority. No matter how I felt about someone else, I had to put her first.

I jumped as I saw the card sitting perfectly on my passenger seat. Without opening it I already knew who it was from. In perfect neat calligraphy handwriting was a message from Edward.

"Bella, I'm deeply sorry for my behaviour on Saturday night, I needed to see you, you fill my very soul when I'm with you. If you ever have any need for me, whatsoever, or are in any danger, please, please call me, I'm always thinking of you.

I just want to look after you and care for you.

Forever yours, Edward Cullen"

A few tears slid down my cheek as I read and reread his note. Nobody had ever said that they wanted to look after me.

I yelled in frustration before starting my car and driving home. I wanted to take a chance on the gorgeous, jealous stranger, but I couldn't allow that to get in the way of Lucy's future.

The following night I started getting ready for the reunion. Mike had said he would pick me up at 7. Angela was going with her long time boyfriend Anthony and said she would meet me there.

I curled my hair and pinned it to the side so it fell over my shoulder, I pulled on a tight, knee length pencil skirt and a fitted black sleeveless top that showed a little cleavage, I stepped into my black peep toe heels and checked myself in the mirror. I felt good, and was waiting impatiently for Mike.

7:10 he wasn't here

7:15 I called and left a voicemail message

7:19 I called again

7:25 and again

7:32 Ange called me.

"Bella... its Ange, where are you?" she said slowly...

"I'm at home, waiting for Mike, He's half an hour late..." I replied, trying to hold back my tears...

Silence

"Ange what is it?" I asked, my voice getting higher...

'Bella...". She started... "Bella... Mike just turned up with his girlfriend..." she said softly...

"What?' I said panic forming in my voice.

"I'm coming to get you don't worry' she said...

"NO! No it's ok, I'm coming, I'll be there soon..." I said snapping my cell. I was pissed. He had stood me up, and was there with his girlfriend who he supposedly dumped.

I wasn't going to let him think I was weak... I took a deep breath and opened my cell, and dialled Edward's number... He answered before the first ring finished. "Bella? What's wrong are you ok?" he sounded alarmed.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered. ""Bella, I'm the one who should be sorry; I'll be right there..."I heard his powerful car roar to life before he hung up.

"Was I doing the right thing?" I asked myself. I wasn't sure, but at least Edward wanted to be with me. I was going to talk to him tonight and figure out what he wanted from me, I was going to give in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After I had hung up the phone, I paced my hallway nervously. Five minutes later I heard a car engine snarling. I took a deep breath in and walked out front, locking my door behind me. "Bella?" I heard Edward say concerned.

"I got here as soon as I could... is everything ok?' He rushed up behind me faster than your average male and spun me around gently, his hands caressing me like silk, brushing my hair from my face and searching my eyes..."Edward, I'm not hurt, I just wanted to talk.." I said breathlessly.

His sunken face lit up like Christmas morning and he cupped my face... "Thank you" he whispered. I smiled up at him, seeing the colour return to his face before my eyes. He looked me up and down, "Aren't you supposed to be going to the reunion with Mike?" he asked sternly choking on Mike's name...

"How did you know about the reunion?" I asked timidly. His face turned guilty then he composed himself again quickly. "I heard you talking to him about it..." he said looking away... shamelessly.

"Well Mike isn't here... and when he didn't turn up, I realised who really wanted to be here with me..." I said, tears coming to my eyes, I wiped them away quickly, trying not to smudge my makeup.

"Bella..." he choked his face turning into a melting pot of emotions... I reached up onto my tiptoes and kissed his cold, smooth cheek softly. He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure...

He looked down into my face... "Well should we get you to this reunion and have some fun..." he asked smirking... his confidence was returning.

"Sounds good to me' I said softly. Hoping I was making the right decision. He opened the passenger door for me and held it open. I sat down into the plush cream leather seats and noticed for the first time how fancy his car actually was... I had to hold on tight as he sped off down the road...

"So where is this reunion being held?" he asked gazing down into my eyes. He had this way of making me feel like he could see right into me.

"It's at the high school, probably in the gymnasium" He raised his eyebrows at me and sped off down the highway.

We got to the school in record time and pulled into the parking lot. Edward's car definitely stood out from the rest of the cars in the lot. He hooked his arm through mine and walked off at a brisk pace towards the gymnasium. I was blown away with the decorations. The committee team from our year had gotten together again and done an amazing job. There were soft fairy lights hanging everywhere, tables draped in cream cloths, and tea light candles everywhere...

"BELLA!" screamed Angela... oh no she was tanked... she enveloped me in a huge hug... "oh my..." she choked as she stepped back and took in Edward...He smirked and extended his hand..."You must be Angela..." he said politely. "Yeah that's me..." she said coyly... "And you must be the sexy stranger with the topaz eyes and the fancy suits...' she said confidently... "Oh my god..." I said completely embarrassed. He laughed and squeezed my hand.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked me, brushing his fingers along my back... "That would be nice thanks...' I said to him. "Angela?" he indicated... "Sure thanks..." she said bubbly, staring after his retreating figure... "Wow..." said Angela... "He is gorgeous..." she said dreamily...

"I know, right?' I said, feeling a little better about calling him. My head turned as I heard a booming laugh and saw Mike talking to a group of guys who had been on the football team with him. There standing beside him was his girlfriend, Katie. I had never seen her in person before, only on face book. I started to feel insecure as I took in her long slim legs and her long blonde hair...

Mike made eye contact with me... guilty... instantly... he knew he had fucked up. Edward returned and handed me and Angela our drinks, his free arm slipping around my waist... Mike looked him up and down and gulped. Edward death stared him, his eyes narrowing in on him like a torpedo.

"Hey Bella!' yelled a couple of the guys standing with Mike. They beckoned over for me to join them... I fidgeted with my champagne glass and breathed evenly. Angela looked pissed off. "Come on Bella, let's go say hi..." she said fiercely as she dragged me by the hand... Edward following closely behind...

We made the several introductions and chatted excitedly to everyone, my smile obviously fake. The entire time we were standing there, Mike and Edward were death staring each other, shooting down their drinks, without breaking eye contact. My neck started to bead with nervous sweat. And then Angela, my sweet, loving best friend, blurted out..."So Mike, have you met Edward yet? Bella's new boyfriend?" Lovely.

I dropped my glass and it shattered on the floor. Katie eyed me suspiciously, as Mike looked at Edward and Edward looked at Mike. I fussed over the spilt drink, as several wait staff helped me clean it up.

"No, actually I haven't" said Mike, straightening up and extending his hand to Edward... "Mike Newton, son of Senator John Newton..." he said cockily, smirking... _Everyone_ was waiting for Edward's reaction... His eyes glinted dangerously as he gripped Mike's hand... "Edward Cullen, Stockbroker and financier of Symtech Banking Corporation" he said coldly, his voice like smooth metal.

So that would explain the suits, and the fancy car. I thought, as I realised I really knew nothing about him. Mike's cockiness fell as he let go of Edward's hand and shook it out slightly... Edward was still staring intently. Katie coughed lightly..."This is my, uh, my girl...friend... Katie Hampton..." he said introducing her to Edward...His gaze flickered over to Katie for a brief second as he shook hands with her quickly and then he continued to death stare Mike. A few people started the conversation up again to try and break the tension in the group. I looked around at the dimly lighted gymnasium, and recognised several people who were on the dance floor and standing off talking in huddled groups.

"Bella, can I please talk to you for a second..." said Mike quietly from my free side. Edward's jaw snapped loudly, his grip firm on my waist. Katie was giving me a dirty look. I sighed loudly and disentangled myself from Edward... "I'll be right back 'I said to Edward as Mike dragged me off to the other side of the gym. We stopped in a dark corner and he spun me around fiercely. His face was thunderous..."Do you mind telling me who that is?" he asked nastily... jerking his head in the direction of Edward.

My mouth hung open... "Excuse me?' I said flabbergasted. He was breathing heavily; his eyes were getting bloodshot from the alcohol... "The ghost in the fancy suit!" he spat out... I was so pissed off. I closed my eyes for a second and breathed in heavily... "Well would you mind telling me why I was at home waiting for you, for half an hour and then find out that your here with your girlfriend, who you supposedly dump ? " I yelled back...

"Aw come on Bella, you know I was going to call, but Katie keeps monitoring my phone calls I had no way of letting you know that we were back together..." he said as he downed his drink...

Angry tears started to fall down my cheeks... "I thought that maybe you would want to see Lucy... maybe we could work things out..." I said to him.

He laughed lightly... "Bella, you know that kid isn't mine... how would it look? The son of a Senator father to an illegitimate child? You're doing fine without me, you got your dad, and now you got the stockbroker in the suit, right?' he smirked at me... he was being a dick on purpose...

That really fucken hurt... I pulled back my hand and slapped him as hard as I could across his face... His face snapped to the side, making a satisfying 'slap' noise, as my hand made contact, I could feel his skin, and the muscle underneath, feel the elasticity in his skin, and see the red mark I had left...now that was a slap, not like the one I had given Edward... he hadn't flinched at all.

I saw Edward standing off to the side, watching the whole thing... he had lit a cigar and was smirking from ear to ear... I crossed over to him quickly, my hands shaking. Edward slung his arm over my shoulder and bent his face to my ear... "Did you enjoy that...?" he asked seductively... I laughed lightly at his question... "Yeah I did actually..."

Edward, Angela, her boyfriend Anthony and I, all moved outside to the tables that had been set up underneath gorgeous silk tents. Edward lounged back in his seat, his arm slung over my shoulder, as he chatted to Anthony about finances and economics... I felt ... happy... sort of like I'd had closure... Angela chatted to me excitedly about my birthday and how she wanted to plan a big girl's trip to the city and spend the weekend shopping and clubbing. Our good friends Jane and Sarah, who hadn't been able to make it tonight, were coming up from California to help us celebrate. I was really looking forward to it.

After several hours of drinking I was ready to call it a night... I said goodbye to my friends, and noticed Katie and Mike arguing on the way out. Edward kept looking down at me and smiling. He opened his passenger door for me again and I sunk into the plush leather seats feeling relaxed.

When we arrived home, he helped me out of the car and came to stand in front of me... His eyes closed for a second as he inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and I gasped at their bright excitement.

"Thank you for calling me tonight..." he said softly...

I felt myself go weak as I stared up into his perfect face..."You're welcome...' I said dizzily. His face hardened for a moment... and then relaxed..."So did you want to talk..." he asked slowly... his gaze searching my eyes desperately...

"That would be a good idea..." I said nervously as I broke away from him and unlocked the front door. "Did you want to come in?' I asked shyly.

He followed me through the door and started turning lights on. His gaze swept my small house, and I suddenly felt embarrassed as I realised how fancy his house must be. I made my way into the kitchen/dining room and got myself some water... "Did you want a drink?' I asked him.

He sat down at my tiny dining table and leaned back on the wooden chair... "Scotch?' he asked.

"Ummmm no... I don't drink scotch" I said my nose wrinkling at how awful it tasted. "How can you drink so much and still be sober, and drive perfectly, you must have had nearly a whole bottle the way you were downing those drinks..." I said sternly to him.

He opened his arms up and shrugged... "I guess I'm good at holding my drink' he said smiling at me... I rolled my eyes at him, and sat down across from where he was sitting.

"So..." he said his eyes scanning my face...

"So... "I said, not quite sure where to begin... "Why don't you tell me why you were following me last weekend?' I said, crossing my arms over my chest...

He smirked a little and leaned back in his chair again. "I could tell you were lying when you called to cancel on me..." he started, his eyes sparkling.

"I had this overwhelming feeling of needing to see you, make sure you were ok... I drove down here and waited to see if you would leave the house, and when you did I followed you... I wasn't going to actually let you know I had seen you, I just wanted to keep a distance and make sure you were ok...' he said looking down at his hands.

My heart sped up as I realised he had been worried about my safety...

"When I saw you with Mike, saw how happy you were, I got insanely jealous, I wanted you to feel that way about _me_..." he looked up at me, from underneath his lashes... My face softened as I took in his appearance.

"Then I followed you both to his hotel and you have no idea how relieved I was that you didn't go in with him. I was getting anxious and could tell that he was thinking about doing..." he choked on his words..."about doing, disgusting things with you..." he rested his head in his hands... he was breathing deeply...

"Edward... that's ridiculous, he may have had sex on the brain, but you're making it sound like he wanted to hurt me... Mike would never..."

His face snapped up and he looked at me seriously...I gulped as I took in his serious expression... "There's no way you could possibly know that..." I said quietly...

"Bella, there are lots of things you don't know about me..." said Edward, his fists clenching...

I straightened up and looked him squarely in the face..."Which is why I wanted to talk..." I said, ignoring his remark about Mike...

He seemed to relax and looked at me intently. "I don't know anything about you... at all... and I'm assuming that you want to, er... see me again...' I said awkwardly... 'You assumed right" he said smiling as he reached for my hand across the table and played with my fingers softly.

'So... I think I should at least know you a little better first, if we're going to be, um, dating..." I said in a big rush... oh god why did I have to say dating... that sounded so lame.

"Well what do you want to know..." he said, his voice thrilled when I said 'dating'.

I cleared my throat... "How about everything that you've asked me about myself..." I said remembering the first night he reserved the private room at the club.

He laughed lightly and launched into what almost sounded like a well rehearsed script.

He told me he was born in Chicago, in 81, (There was no way he could be nearly 30, he looked much younger than that) that he had lived all over the world while growing up, that he had studied at Harvard and had degrees in business, finance, economics and science. He talked excitedly about his car collection, and his family and how much they meant to him. (That was a big tick of approval on my mental list of him)

He spoke about his work and how he mainly worked at home and occasionally went on business trips to the city. I found myself liking him more and more as he opened up.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?" he asked as he looked into my eyes...

'There's no way you're nearly 30... 'I said to him, my eyes running over his face. He chuckled at my remark... "I guess I have good genes...' he said playfully.

I felt myself getting turned on as I felt more comfortable with him and saw the lust that always seemed to dance in his eyes when he looked at me.

I got up and moved into the lounge room, Edward following close behind me... I lounged on the sofa and he came to sit beside me, his eyes getting more excited in the dim light as he took in my appearance...

"There's just one more thing I need to ask you..." I said playfully, as his fingers traced my calf muscles. "Yes?" he asked seductively.

"Why such a huge fascination with me?" I asked truthfully...He moved my legs on the sofa and hovered his weight above me, so he was on top of me, our faces nearly touching... I felt my heart rate climb as I wanted to crush him to my body... His lips brushed along my neck and collarbones, his hands groping along my waist and hips...I started to moan in approval and his face came level with mine again... "Bella, the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me... I have never seen such a beautiful creature before, you took my very breath away, and I'm always thinking of you...you occupy my every thought... I have this overwhelming urge to look after you and make you comfortable, I want to give you everything I have... I might as well confess I'm head over heels, in love with you..." he finished. My heart stopped. He searched my face again desperately to see if he had gone too far.

Nobody had told me they were in love with me, not even Mike, after 3 years of intense relationship; he never once told me he loved me. Even though I hardly knew this man who was on top of me, confessing his undying love, I felt like he was telling the truth, like he really, really meant it... I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed his lips to mine...

We stayed tangled on the couch to the early hours of the morning, moaning each other's names over and over, somehow my clothes had come off so I was only wearing my underwear... his rock hard, cold body was pressed up against me, so there was no space between us at all. His hands wandered all over me as he felt every curve, and tangled his hands in my long hair... his mouth covered my face, neck, collarbones, shoulders, down my cleavage and stomach until I couldn't take it anymore... "Oh god Edward, please, stop for a second... stop...oh..." I moaned as he didn't stop kissing and feeling me... I struggled from his grip, and he reluctantly let me go...

"What's wrong?' he asked alarmed... "Nothing... I just, have to get up early, I promised Lucy we would spend the day playing... and if I don't get any sleep, I won't have any energy... you have no idea, how tiring a 2 year old can be..." I gasped as I slumped back on the sofa, my lips swollen and tingling...

He didn't say anything as he brushed my hair back and then suddenly picked me up like a doll and walked into my bedroom. He gently put me on the bed and it was then that I realised his shirt had come off, revealing the most glorious, well contoured six pack I had ever seen... I sighed in happiness as we climbed under the covers, and he cradled me against him, the sheet in between our skin- I could still feel how cold he was...

He continued to kiss my neck, more gently this time, as I drifted off to sleep, satisfied with the night's turn of events...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

B.P.O.V.

The week that followed the reunion was different... to say the least. Edward had been very attentive, and had asked me out on a date for the following Friday. During the week he had called me every day, and visited me at the bank, buying me lunch and spending every last minute with me that he could. I was hooked... everything he did, the way he looked at me and spoke to me turned me on and made my core melt with lust.

I couldn't stop thinking about him... I shouldn't be thinking about him, he was a customer, I wasn't supposed to mingle with customers outside of work. He had this persuasive manner about him, which made me _want_ to do what he wanted. He had charmed his way around my string of questions of how I was supposed to go on a date with him when I was rostered on to work, telling me he had it sorted.

The day of our date, I was a nervous wreck... 'I can't do this..." I whispered to Angela, as she attacked my hair with rollers... "Yes you can honey, you'll be fine" she cooed at me, as she doused me in hairspray. I groaned as I sat back in her stylist chair and closed my eyes... my breathing becoming laboured... I thought of his dangerous eyes and the animalistic edge that was always dancing in the background, his strong jaw line twitching in amusement as he watched me constantly. Somewhere deep within, I knew that I should be running far away from him, but another, small, stupid part of me wanted to explore this fascinating and dangerous stranger...

Angela lovingly laboured over my hair and face for most of the afternoon. Teasing my hair into a volumous mane of loose curls, smoking my eyes with dark shadow and liner, perfecting everything to the last detail. I was so keyed up; I kept twitching in my seat... "Ok, ok I'm done!" Angela said annoyed. 'What's the time?" I asked her nervously...

She laughed at my expression... "Almost time for him to pick you up..." she said teasingly as she handed me my dress. I stripped down carefully and stepped into the dark red ensemble I had borrowed from Ange. It was strapless and hugged every curve, finishing mid thigh. I stepped into my favourite black peep toe shoes and smoothed down the fabric...

"Pretty!" chimed Lucy, clapping her hands... She had been sleeping in her play pen that Ange had set up in her house, especially for her... I quickly crossed to where she was and kissed her head... she smelt so beautiful. "Are you sure you don't mind looking after her?" I asked Angela for the hundredth time that day... She rolled her eyes at me and walked over to Lucy's play pen, scooping her up in her arms... "It'll be good practice for Anthony and me" she said kissing Lucy's mass of curls... I smiled at the sight of them together. Angela was her god mother, if anything should happen to me, I would want Angela to look after her... I shivered at the thought that anything should happen to me, my mind drifting to the deranged look in Edward's eyes the night that he had followed me... I banished the thought quickly from my head, as the door bell rang... I told him I would be at Angela's and he was right on time. My heart beat went into over drive as I went to answer the door, Angela catcalling after me, I death stared her playfully before opening the door.

It was late afternoon, cloud cover spanning the sky but somehow he lit everything up, he was gorgeous... "Hello..." I breathed unsteadily as I stared at his god like perfection, his perfectly tailored suit fitting the contours of his shoulders and chest ... "Oh my god..." he said under his breath, as his eyes scanned me from head to toe... I felt myself flush as he took in my appearance... I stared dumbfounded for a minute until a slight nudging at my calf muscle, made me look down in surprise. Lucy was poking her head around my legs, staring curiously at my handsome date...

"Momma, whose this?' She asked loudly, her little face confused... "Lucy this is my friend Edward..." I said slowly, not sure if I wanted her to meet him just yet. "Hello...' said Edward politely... his face awestruck as he took in my daughter... "She's the spitting image of you... there's no Newton in her whatsoever..." he said sounding pleased... He crouched down to her level and shook her tiny hand, his face beaming as he stared at her face intently... "Amazing" he whispered to himself... he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny jewellery case, his gaze never leaving her face. "I have a gift for you Lucy..." he said quietly as he opened the jewellery case. Lying on beautiful white silk was a tiny silver bracelet with several sparkling stones hanging from the chain.

"Edward...' I said astounded as he quickly fastened it onto her wrist, so fast, I wasn't sure if I had actually seen him do it... he glanced up at me and smiled, his eyes full of burning emotion. He straightened up and caressed my face... "I wanted to..." he said softly glancing down at my daughter again. Lucy shook her wrist the stones bouncing wildly. "Lucy what do you say to Edward?' I asked her a little sternly, as she had forgotten her manners...

"Thank you..." she drawled out as she twisted from side to side shyly... "You're welcome' he said amused, his fingers still lingering on my cheekbone and jaw... "Come on Lucy..." said Angela from behind me... Edward said hello to Angela as I scooped up my child and covered her face in kisses... "Please be a good girl for Aunt Angela...' I whispered into her hair... She giggled as I put her down, and shook her bracelet again... "She's just like her mother... she _loves_ shiny things..." laughed Angela as she kissed my cheek and shooed Lucy down the hall. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, his face smirking.

He hooked his strong, cold arm, through mine and walked me to his car... I gasped as I took in the sleek, powerful machine... it was red and looked _fast_. "What happened to the black one?" I asked in disbelief. He laughed at my astounded face... "This one is much faster..." he said excitedly as he opened the passenger door. I sat down in silence as I felt the expensive black and red leather seats. He got in too quickly to be possible and started the car, roaring to life powerfully I almost jumped at the sound. "Besides we need to get to Seattle by nine..." he said staring out the window. "Seattle... by _nine_" I said shocked... "There's no way..." I trailed as I shook my head.

He smirked and stomped down on the accelerator, my head almost banging into the headrest as the car took off at lightning speed. "Your daughter is absolutely stunning..." he said to me, his face beaming. I smiled at his remark... "She is very beautiful, I'm very lucky...' I said softly. Thinking of how much I loved my daughter. His eyes were on my face, the car perfectly in the centre of the lane, never moving an inch left or right. There was something so very strange about him, something that just didn't sit right with me...

'What's wrong..." he asked; panic lacing his smooth, velvet voice... "Nothing' I lied feebly. His eyebrows knitted together. "I was just wondering where were going tonight..." I smiled seductively at him, trying to calm him down; his sudden mood swings scared me. He relaxed as he took in my smile and stroked my face with his hand, his other on the wheel. "There's this member's club I'm involved in that own the best restaurants and bars in Seattle. I've made reservations for dinner at an exclusive restaurant downtown..." he said smugly. "Then I thought we could go listen to some live music at this little jazz bar around the corner from the restaurant..."

I smiled at him shyly, biting my lower lip. I don't remember the last time anyone took me to dinner. Most of my dates had involved, sporting venues or sports bars... Definitely not my fondest memories.

He groaned slightly as he watched me bite down on my lip. "You're so sexy..." he murmured. Shifting in his seat slightly. The rest of the drive involved him staring at me, and asking me more questions about myself and what I was doing for my birthday. I told him that Angela had planned a big girl's weekend in Seattle. He looked slightly annoyed as I mentioned the words 'girls weekend'.

The scenery shifted from damp, murky forest to suburban houses and finally, tall sky scraper buildings, his speed slowed slightly as we got into the city centre. He parked his car into an impossible space between several other fancy looking cars and smoothly got out, coming to my side of the car and opening the door for me, before I had a chance to even grab the handle. I awkwardly got out of the car in my short dress and smoothed down the material as I straightened up. His eyes roamed over me, like he was undressing me and he gently pushed me against his car, his mouth leaving burning trails along my neck and collar bones. His hands ran up the sides of my waist grasping at my curves. He moaned loudly into my neck and inhaled deeply, his body shivering ever so slightly. I felt myself getting turned on and I gasped for air, desperately trying to remember how to breathe... He reluctantly pulled away and ran his hand down his face, closing his eyes and breathing heavily...

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, his face smirking, his eyes sparkling with lust and excitement. I stared dumbfounded at his beautiful face and shook my head slightly to clear it... he laughed loudly as he grasped onto my hand and lit a cigar with his other, puffing out a large cloud of exotic smelling smoke, as we walked down the street, his steps fluid and confident.

We came to a plain, polished black door and he knocked softly on it... "Where are we?" I asked confused, my heart rate picking up as I glanced around the deserted streets. He smiled lovingly at me... kissed my forehead softly, brushing my curls back behind my shoulder... "The best restaurant in Seattle honey..." he said smugly as the door opened and a well dressed host greeted us warmly. "Mr Cullen!" exclaimed the host. 'Hello Joe." Said Edward smirking as the young man looked me up and down, his jaw slightly open... I blushed bright red again and looked down at my feet. Edward introduced us, his arm wrapped rather tightly around my waist, angling me away from the host.

The young man coughed uncomfortably and asked us to follow him. We walked down a dimly lit corridor, the wall paper and furnishings all in a beautiful pale gold. The host opened a set of beautiful double doors, and I gasped at the intimate, yet large restaurant that was before us. It was straight from a 1930's Hollywood movie. The decor in art deco; everything touched in gold, red and turquoise, expensive trimmings and fixtures... "I'm glad you like it...' said Edward, his fingers running up and down my bare back. "It's amazing" I whispered, my eyes roaming the room, trying to see the ceiling that seemed to go on forever.

"Mr Cullen!" boomed a posh voice. A portly man with a fine French moustache, hurried over to us, his greedy eyes taking in our appearance... I had seen that expression before on Bobby's face; he must know how generous Edward was with tips. Edward made the introductions and the portly man escorted us to a private corner. The seat was a curved lounge made of expensive plush fabric, the table draped in a beautiful cream silk cloth.

I sat down gingerly, afraid of wrecking the beautiful surroundings. Edward fluidly sat down, sliding right up next to me, our legs and arms touching. The portly man prattled on some more to Edward, something about finances and shares. Edward slung his arm over my shoulder, rubbing my bare skin with his cold fingers, sending electric shocks through my body. He puffed on his cigar and tilted his head back to let out the smoke... he was so _arrogant_ the way he did that!

The portly man handed us some fancy menus and finally left us alone. I scanned the menu, everything was in French. "I can't read French" I said exasperated, hoping the food wouldn't be over the top gourmet. Edward smiled at me warmly. "Leave it to me honey' he purred.

A waiter came bustling over, his smile already plastered on his face. Edward spoke quickly and fluently in French, his tone stern and demanding. The waiter scribbled furiously and darted off, leaving us in peace... soft jazz music filtered down from the speakers, the dim lighting setting an intimate mood.

"Bella, I cannot tell you enough how thrilled I am that you came out with me tonight..." said Edward, his face close to mine, his eyes gazing at my face intently. I blushed again, and fidgeted with my napkin, a small smile playing on my lips... "What are you thinking?' he asked earnestly his eyes searching my face... The waiter interrupted us as he set down an ice bucket, and popped open an expensive looking bottle of champagne, he poured a glass for me and set it back into the ice bucket. He set down a large bottle of scotch and poured a drink for Edward. "Thank you' I said softly as I realised how expensive this restaurant actually was, it shouldn't have surprised me.

I sipped on the gorgeous champagne looking around the room. "So what are you thinking?' pressed Edward. His face close to mine again. I couldn't breathe as I took in his perfect marble face, not a blemish or discolouration in sight. "I was thinking how, lovely and generous you've been to me, and how... how... I could never give back to you, what you've given to me..." I stumbled nervously. His face scowled. "Bella... you give me everything, just by breathing!" he exclaimed.

"All I want from you is to be mine, and _mine_ only..." he growled. His hands gently clasping the sides of my face, as his topaz eyes stared into me intently. "Is that too much to ask?" he said seductively. I felt my body go weak as I stared at his face... "No..." I said softly...

"Elaborate" he said sternly... his mouth kissing my jaw and neck, sucking softly on my sensitive skin. I gasped as I started to get turned on by his gentle kisses. I struggled to find words. "Bella I love you...' he whispered intently to me, his kisses never stopping. "Please tell me you'll be mine..." he said desperately... I sighed dizzily... "Do you mean as in only seeing each other, not dating other people?' I asked softly. "That's one way of putting it...' he growled in his throat... My head raced a tiny little nudging voice in the depths of my dazed brain, screamed out no... but my heart and my groin said... "Yes, I promise I'll only see you..." I said breathlessly. I felt his lips curve up into a smile as he continued to kiss me...

"I'll look after you, like no one else can..." he said smoothly, breaking away from my neck and looking down into my eyes again. "I don't need looking after..." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms... he laughed at my gesture as the waiter came back with a delicate looking dish and sat it down in front of us...

12 courses later and a bottle and a half of champagne, I was full and intoxicated. The room swayed slightly as Edward and I got up to leave...He put his arm around me protectively as he dumped a large wad of cash on the table. "Thank you..." I mumbled into his shoulder as he escorted me out of the gorgeous restaurant, the portly man thanking us profusely for Edward's generous tip. I didn't want to know how much he had put on the table. "You're welcome honey" he said, his voice low and seductive.

The fresh Seattle air sobered me up as we walked slowly down the busy streets of downtown. We turned down a quiet side street and stopped in front of another plain door that was unmarked and unsigned, giving no indication that it was a bar or any kind of establishment. Edward inhaled the air and stiffened slightly, his face an unreadable mask. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously. "Nothing" he snapped.

We entered the building and once again I was blown away with the decor. The room was massive and scattered with low circular lounges and coffee tables. The room was dark and smoky, another scene from a Hollywood movie, with live jazz musicians playing in the centre of the room, people were dancing to the fast number, on the polished wooden floorboards. A tall, slim man greeted us immediately and showed us to a reserved lounge area. Champagne and scotch were brought over instantly, the wait staff greeting Edward by name. Edward's eyes scanned the room and stopped on a group of people on the opposite side. His face turned thunderous, he looked like he wanted to kill. He was absolutely terrifying. What sounded like a low snarl built up in his chest, his eyes never leaving the group. I studied the people he was staring at, confused by his sudden anger. My mouth dropped as I stared at what could only be his relatives...

Their eyes were all a bright burning topaz, their skin the same smooth, pale marble, their faces angular and symmetrical. They looked identical but completely different at the same time. Their hair colours and styles were all different, their height and build varying from slim to muscular. Their gazes swept over Edward and me and then flickered away, except for one. A stunning reddish blonde haired beauty stared at Edward intently. It looked like she was trying to communicate with him, but their lips didn't move. She raised fluidly, her body, unbelievable in a short black dress with a plunging neck line. She crossed the room, quickly, champagne glass in her hand. Her walk was seductive and careful at the same time... Edward shot up so fast I nearly fell off my seat. He stalked up to the woman and started arguing in a low attractive voice. The woman looked like she was pleading, I couldn't hear them over the jazz music, but I felt very uncomfortable... I got up and found my way to the bathroom...

I steadied myself at the sink, and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Insecurity washing over me, a single tear slid from my cheek as I didn't like what I saw in the mirror. I couldn't help but think that the stunning woman was somehow involved with Edward... it reminded me of Mike and Katie and I felt the pain wash over me, I reapplied some gloss and straightened my dress as best I could. I fluffed my hair a little and tried to regain some confidence. He had just asked me to be his and no one else's and told me he loved me. I felt guilty for not reciprocating his words, and pulled myself together as best I could. I stalked out of the bathroom, trying not to stumble drunkenly in my heels and ran smack bang into Edward's chest...

"Bella!' he said alarmed... pushing back my hair and looking down into my face. "Where were you? I was worried, you had left me..." he said sternly... "I just went to the bathroom..." I said feebly...

He kissed me deeply on the lips, his hands pressing my back into his body...

"I'm sorry you had to see that sweetheart... I wasn't expecting to see those people here tonight..." He whispered softly to me... "Are they your family?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder to see the group now looking at us curiously. "Why do you say that?" asked Edward cautiously looking down into my face. "Their skin, and facial features, and those eyes..." I trailed off, my gaze locked onto the woman who had been talking to Edward. She stared back at me, her face turning ugly as she scowled daggers at me. I blinked and looked away intimidated. Edward growled low under his breath and the woman turned her head away, like she had heard him.

"No, they are not my family, just...accqutainces" he said carefully. He kissed me again and led us back to our reserved lounge area.

We spoke softly to each other for a little while, his fingers tracing patterns on my legs, his cold touch made my skin shiver. 'I have something for you..."Edward murmured in my ear. He was kissing my neck as he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a long black case. "Edward..." I trailed uncomfortably as I thought of the expensive gift he had given Lucy, I was afraid to open the case. He pulled his head away from my neck and looked deep into my eyes, he quickly snapped the case open and I almost fainted at what was contained within. Sitting on black velvet was the most beautiful sapphire necklace I had ever seen. There were three delicate rows of sapphires, each row containing bigger sapphires than the last. Before I could get my thoughts together he fastened the necklace around my neck, the cool stones resting on my bare sternum. I fingered the heavy stones, speechless, my gaze resting on his eyes that were burning with emotion. A glass shattered and my gaze was broken as I saw the beautiful woman who had been talking with Edward, storm out of the club. Edward smirked as she walked past, a dangerous glint in his eyes...

"Do you like them?' he asked softly his face claiming my attention once again. "Edward, this is too much... they're beautiful, but I can't accept this necklace, it's too expensive... I..." he cut me off with a kiss, his hands tangling in my hair, pushing my face closer to him, I was almost embarrassed to be making out in public with him this way, but my insecurities grew fuzzy as I melted into him.

"Cullen!" slurred a drunken voice. Edward's head snapped up, to look at a group of three men, dressed in fancy suits, just like Edward wore. Edward grinned at the three men and rose fluidly to greet them. I was still breathless from our make out session. They exchanged pleasantries... and then Edward introduced them to me. "Bella, this is Peter, Christian and Oliver... my associates at the Seattle firm of Symtech Banking Corporation" he said in his low, smooth voice. "Hello..." I said warmly, trying to appear confident and sober. They exchanged their greetings with me and sat themselves down, much to Edward's slight disapproval.

They were all very drunk and stank of cigar smoke. They started babbling on about quarterly returns and investments, my concentration wandered over to the jazz band, they were very good, and I enjoyed watching the people dance on the floor.

I started to feel dehydrated and excused myself from the group as I made my way over to the bar, to get some cold water, I felt Edward's eyes on me, as his friends whistled low, I heard them saying, babe, and hot, as I walked away from them. I smirked a little, my confidence returning. I asked for a tall glass of ice water and sipped on the cool liquid, feeling the dehydration subside as I downed the glass. 'Hello..." said a voice beside me. I turned my head and noticed a rather good looking man, sitting on a barstool next to me. "Hello" I said politely, taking in his tall, tanned frame. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned at his chest, revealing his hard muscles. His hair was a jet black messy crop, which hung slightly in his eyes, giving him a young appearance.

'Are you having a good night?" he asked, looking me up and down slowly. "Yes I am thank you..." I said truthfully, downing another glass of water...

"I'm Jake" he said, extending his hand, I shook it timidly. "Bella" I said in return.

He smiled at me and let his eyes wander over my cleavage and legs..."You are very beautiful..." he gushed. "Are you here alone?" he asked smugly... Before I could answer, I felt someone behind me. "Yes she is very beautiful, and she is most _definitely not alone_!" said Edward in a hard voice, which sounded like steel. He positioned himself in front of me, blocking Jake's view. "Calm down man, I was just talking to the lady' said Jake in a defensive voice. "Don't you ever lay your sleazy eyes on my girl again, or I will kill you" said Edward, his body shaking with rage... I touched him slightly on the shoulder... "Edward, honey, calm down, it's ok, let's just walk away..." I said trying to coax him out of his lunatic state.

He ignored me and began to turn around, his arm wrapped firmly around my waist, leading me away. But Jake reached out and grabbed my hand, his grip surprisingly strong... "Honey you don't want to go home with a loser like him... stay here with me..." he cooed, his voice laced with honey.

I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew I was whisked several feet away and then heard a loud thud, as I saw Jake off his stool and his head smacked hard into the ground... Edward was standing over him, his face black as thunder... I couldn't hear what he was saying, but he signalled to a couple of burly looking men in plain black suits who hurried over and scooped up the dazed Jake, before anyone could see. Edward leaded them off to a side door and disappeared through it, no one in the club, saw what was happening, except for me. I suddenly felt very afraid for Jake and slowly sunk into the lounge that Edward and his friends had been sitting at. His friends sniggered, obviously seeing what had happened, their voices low and slurred as they mumbled to each other.

Several minutes later Edward came striding through the door, his eyes burning bright pools of gold, his face ever so slightly flushed... He sat down next to me and started talking to his friends again... Like nothing had happened. My mouth hung open in disbelief... "Excuse me..." I said rather rudely... my anger flaring... "What the _hell_ just happened...?" Edward looked into my face, his eyes almost fluorescent. "He fell off his chair Bella, he needed medical attention..." said Edward smirking. His friends bursted into laughter... he joined in with them...

I shook my head, angry tears springing from my eyes... I stood up and put my hands on my hips... Edward looked up at me concerned, the laugher from his face gone... His friends whistled low again, laughing to themselves.

"You're insane, absolutely, utterly insane!" I grabbed my clutch purse from the lounge and stormed off to the exit. I was furious! What kind of person, flips out over a guy talking to me? And dragging him off like that! I don't want to know what happened to him... I had images of him dead in a back alley somewhere, my skin goose bumped as I realised I should have listened to the little nagging voice that had been telling me to run.

I pushed open the heavy door and started storming down the street. I had no idea where I was going, if I could only find a hotel to stay the night and then make my way back home in the morning.

A cold hand yanked on my arm gently, spinning me around... I screamed in fright, I didn't even hear his footsteps behind me. "Bella... where do you think you're going!" demanded Edward furiously...

"Away from you!" I yelled drunkenly, the tears pouring down my face. His angry features softened, as he took in my shivering, blubbering mess. "Bella... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you..." he said softly, cradling me to his chest, ignoring my attempts to pull away... "You have no idea what the disgusting creature was thinking about you... I ...I... became so blinded with jealousy and rage; I wanted to get him as far away from you as possible. 'He said through gritted teeth, his body going rigid. "Edward, how on earth do you seem to know what everyone is thinking?" I demanded, struggling from his iron grip so I could tilt my head back to look at him.

"You're always carrying on that everyone is thinking vile thoughts... I mean really, I think you're over reacting, it's not like you can read minds..." I said exasperated. He didn't answer me...

"Let's get you home honey, I'm sorry for ruining the night..." he said crestfallen. My anger subsided as I took in his humble appearance. We walked back to his car in silence. He opened my door for me once again, and I gladly slid into the plush leather seats. He was in his seat before I even closed the door and had started the car's engine, the snarling sound, making his face break into a smile once again...

I rested my head back and closed my eyes, I was so very tired and quite intoxicated, all I wanted was sleep. "When can I take you out again sweetheart?' he said softly, his voice a whisper above the powerful sound of his speeding car. "Tomorrow night?' he asked hopefully. "Edward I work on weekends, you know that" I sighed, my eyes still closed.

Silence

I opened my eyes slowly looking at his face. His hands were white on the steering wheel, His jaw twitching in annoyance. 'You're not working at the club anymore Bella..." he said quietly his eyes straight ahead.

"Excuse me?" I said astounded. "I said you're not working at the club anymore, you're mine and no one else is seeing you in those skimpy outfits, no one else will get a lap dance from you, I can't have you working at the club anymore, unless you want me to be your one and only customer..." he smirked a little at me and then returned his gaze to the road.

"Edward, you know I can't afford to not work at the club..." I said, my voice getting an octave higher.

"You don't need to worry about money anymore sweetheart..." he said soothingly, rubbing his hand along my leg... 'You don't even know me Edward, how can I just stop working... and become your what? You're whore? You're mistress? You're kept trophy wife girlfriend! I have a baby, Edward! I can't just drop everything and be your little perfect girlfriend, standing next to you in your Armani suits and your fast cars and your horrible cigars and disgusting Scotch!" I yelled running out of breath... I clamped my hand over my mouth and gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry" I whispered... "I didn't mean to get so angry..." I felt ashamed as I slid further down my seat, the champagne giving me a pounding headache.

"Bella" said Edward sternly... "You're not my whore, or my mistress or my kept trophy wife girlfriend..." he said his voice slightly shaking... "You're _my_ girlfriend and I don't want anyone else but you, I love you... I want to make you happy and keep you comfortable..." he pleaded with me... I turned slightly in my seat and rested my head on the leather, closing my eyes and trying to let sleep take over. I didn't want to think about what he had just said...

He kept his hand on my leg the entire way home, not saying a word, just squeezing every now and then. I pretended to sleep, until the next thing I knew I was lying in my bed, wearing only my underwear.

I shifted slightly and felt a cold, hard mass behind me..."Go back to sleep honey..." whispered Edward, his arms wrapped around my body, one of his hands brushing my hair back soothingly. I sighed in confusion and contentment, and let sleep take me once again, my thoughts turning into a muddled mess, as I thought of his proposition. If I didn't work at the club anymore, that meant more time with Lucy, and I wouldn't be so tired, but that also meant he would be a permanent fixture in my immediate future... he told me not to worry about money anymore? Should I accept his offer? I tried to banish the thoughts as a comfortable, deep sleep washed over me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I awoke to an unusual brightness flooding my room. I opened my eyes ever so slowly, they hurt from the direct sunlight, or perhaps I was just really hung over and I couldn't tell. I groaned slightly as my head started to pound and I realised I must be hung over. I glanced at the time on my bedside clock; 6:30am. I rolled onto my back again and flopped my arms out either side of me. "Edward?" I said half sitting up and looking at the empty dent he had left on my bed. "Oh" I half whispered as I saw a perfectly folded note on my other pillow. I sat up a bit more and unfolded the neat paper.

"Bella, I hate having to leave you, but I urgently had to finish some work for the company. I'll be back later, early this evening, we can go wherever you want, whatever you want to do. I love you so much, please stay safe for me.

Forever yours, Edward "

I crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it across the room. "Did I ask you to come over later? –No! Did I say that I wanted to see you again tonight? - No!" I said sarcastically to myself, as I trudged off to my shower. I was starting to get annoyed with how much he was controlling the relationship, besides I told him over and over again that I was working tonight. I stared at my reflection and nearly fell over as I saw the sapphire necklace glinting brightly on my chest. I fingered the stones and remembered the look on his face last night when he had put them on me, his expression had blazed fiercely with emotion, his eyes glittering and overwhelming with passion. I carefully took them off and placed them on the counter. They looked strange sitting on my shabby bathroom counter; I don't think I had ever owned anything that nice before. I sighed as I got in the shower and scrubbed my hair hard, getting all the hairspray and smoothing lotion out. Unfortunately my thoughts were wholly focused on Edward. I had promised him I would only see him, not date anyone else –well there was no issue there! It's not like anyone else had even made an offer to take me out. He had bought Lucy and me expensive gifts, splashed out on expensive restaurants and clubs... Told me I didn't need to worry about money anymore, was seeing me on a daily basis...

I got frustrated as I dried myself off and quickly blow dried my hair. I was clueless as what to do about him. One thing I was sure off, he was certainly not telling me I couldn't work anymore! I scowled to myself at our conversation from last night as I drove over to Angela's to pick Lucy up.

"Hey good looking!' she said too cheerily for my liking at 7am on a Saturday morning as she opened the front door. My head throbbed as Lucy came waddling down the hallway... "Momma!' she said excitedly in her high little voice. She still had her bracelet on from Edward. I scooped her up and covered her in kisses. I walked through to Angela's living room and plonked myself down on her sofa. Lucy playing with her bracelet, I had put the Sapphire necklace back on, afraid of leaving it at home, not that Forks had much of a crime rate.

"Sooooo" trailed Angela, raising her eyebrows at me, as she came back into the room with two big cups of coffee...just what I needed. I sipped at the hot liquid, feeling better already. Angela was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for me to dish on the details of last night. I fidgeted with my necklace and then launched into the details, editing certain things out, so that Lucy didn't hear. I explained about his behaviour, how he angled me away from everyone, the exclusive restaurant and jazz bar, the stunning woman and the random guy who supposedly 'fell" from his barstool. And lastly; the sapphires.

Ange stared at me in amazement. Her eyes rested on my necklace. "W-o-w" she said. "Bella I can't believe he bought you sapphires! "She said as she touched the expensive stones on my neck. She shook her head in confusion. 'But that is so weird about that woman... who do you think she was? She asked me curiously.

"I really don't know, it wasn't just her, there was a whole group of them, they all _looked_ like him, the same pale perfect skin, golden eyes, their mannerisms, everything was just so eerily similar...the way they all moved..." I trailed off as Angela rolled her eyes at me... "Bella it sounds like your trying to find flaws with him... who cares if they all looked the same what does that prove?, take a trip down to LA and everyone looks the same there too..." she said exasperated.

I grimaced to myself wishing I could explain what I was really thinking...

"Well there was something up last night, that's for sure, Ange I wish you could have seen how he reacted with that guy who was talking to me though... maybe I was just super drunk, but one moment I'm talking to a guy at the bar, the next moment I'm several feet away as if he just picked me up and whisked me away, and then the guy is flat on his back with Edward standing over him, yelling at him, and then two bouncers drag the guy out back with Edward following... and THEN, he has the audacity to come back and pretend like _nothing_ happened!"

"Bella... you were probably just drunk... I'm sure Edward would never..." she trailed mid sentence and then looked thoughtful... she laughed out loud... I looked surprised at her..."What?" I asked confused...

"Actually I think I could picture Edward standing over someone, telling him to keep his sleazy hands off you...he does _kind of_ look like an Al Capone character..." she giggled...

I scowled slightly... "Poor guy is probably dead in a back alley somewhere..." I muttered to myself...

'Bella I really think you should give Edward a chance... I mean the guy is crazy over you, how long has it been since a guy has actually been this head over heels for you?" she pressed...

"He told me he loved me..." I said softly, searching her face to gage her reaction...

"WHAT!" she said too excitedly... "Oh my god that is so cute!" she gushed... "And he took you to the reunion, when Mike couldn't be bothered, he sees you at the club all the time, and requests you for your whole shift, he even was thoughtful enough to buy Lucy a present!... and did I tell you that he's helping Anthony break into the finance career?" she said raising her eyebrows at me...

"Oh really? I didn't know that..." I said thoughtfully... Anthony had just finished college and had been trying to get into finance for months...

"Yep, he's been setting up interviews and meetings for him at several banking corporations..." she said happily.

I smiled at her happiness and was silent for a few minutes...

"What are you thinking?' she asked curiously.

I broke into a smile... "My birthday next weekend!" I said trying to change subjects...

Angela squealed and set down her coffee cup... "Bella I'm SO excited for next weekend! I spoke to Jane and Sarah and they have booked their flights and will meet us at the hotel, I was thinking when we get there on Friday night, we should go out for dinner and drinks, and then spend the next day shopping and then go out dancing on the Saturday night... Oh my gosh it's going to be such a good weekend... I have everything booked and under control!' she said, her hands waving around excitedly.

I stayed for a little bit longer and told her how Dad, Lucy and I were going for dinner on the Thursday night to celebrate on the actual day of my birthday, I asked if Anthony and she would like to come along, but they already had plans. I then took Lucy home, it was such a beautiful day outside, we played in the front yard with some of her toys and soaked up some very rare sunshine. It felt so nice on my skin... I really didn't feel like going to work later tonight, but I knew that I had to...I put off calling Edward to tell him he couldn't come over tonight... I hoped he wouldn't get mad...

Around midday my procrastination was broken as I got a phone call from Edward...

"Hello..." I said, opening my phone, while watching Lucy from my front steps. "Hello beautiful, how are you feeling today?' he asked politely. Lucy was screaming in delight in the background, splashing in the puddles left over from yesterday's rain. I sighed as I realised how dirty she was getting. "I'm doing ok, a little hung over" I smiled to myself. He laughed softly. I bit my lower lip thinking of how sexy he looked and sounded when he laughed. My thoughts became focused on his sexy appearance and the way he kissed and held me last night... "So where would you like to go tonight?' he asked confidently, I could hear him blowing cigar smoke, and was automatically brought back to earth. "I would like to go to work tonight, and Lucy will be going to her grandfathers..." I said between my teeth. He sighed and was silent for a long minute.

"Bella, honey, I told you I didn't want you working at the club anymore..." he said icily. "Edward I need to work!" I said between gritted teeth again.

"We discussed this sweetheart, I told you, and you don't need to worry about money anymore..." he said softly, his voice trying to coax me. I pinched the skin between my brows and closed my eyes.

'What exactly do you mean by that?" I said frustrated. "You should check your account honey" he purred softly to me... I froze and my heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach...  
"I'll be over just after six...' he said as he hung up. My mouth stayed open as I tried to process what he had just said. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and I picked Lucy up quickly much to her disgust and trudged back inside. I ran a warm bath and plonked her in, scrubbing her from head to toe. She struggled against me, splashing water everywhere. "I think you need a nap!" I said sternly to her. My head was ticking on over drive... check my account? How would he even know what my account number is... there's no way...

After I had put her down to sleep, I pulled out my old laptop and stared at the desktop for a minute... I was afraid to check my account... I quickly clicked open my internet banking homepage and took a deep breath as I logged in. I kept my budget tight and generally knew how much was in my account, usually around $600. I nearly fainted as I read my account balance... instead of a three figure number there was a 7 figure number...I started hyper ventilating, as I tried to process what he had done... I blinked back a few tears and shut my lap top loudly. I fell back into the couch trying to control my breathing, I was in shock. My hands were shaking... I pulled out my cell phone about to call him and give him a serving... but I couldn't, I was frozen with my cell in my hands... I must have been sitting in the same spot for nearly half an hour, until my cell rang loudly making me jump in my seat...

I held my breath as the caller ID read Bobby, my boss from the club. I got a sick feeling as I ran different scenarios through my head... maybe he'll fire me... maybe Edward has given him enough money to bribe him and make him fire me... I gulped as I opened the phone... "Hey Bobby what's up?" I said shakily... He was silent for a minute before he sighed loudly...

"I don't know how to tell you this kid..." he said in his thick, rough accent, tainted from several years of smoking. _Fuck he's going to sack me _I thought in fear..."the club got shut down honey... I'm sorry kid, there's nothing I can do..." he said hoarsely... It took me a minute to tick over in my brain what he had said...

"What?' was all I could come up with? He cleared his throat nervously... "You're the last one I've told, I'm so sorry honey... your final pay will go in tonight... Bella..." he said his words trailing..."Bobby..." I stumbled over my words. "Please Bella, be careful... "He pleaded. "What do you mean?' I asked roughly, trying to hold my shaking voice steady... "Just be safe Bella, keep your family and friends around you..." he said hoarsely as he hung up...

I stared at my phone for a while, my skin crawling with fear... _He _had to have been behind this... why on earth would the club get shut down, why did Bobby tell me to be careful? How very convenient I sneered to myself... I pictured Edward bribing Bobby or holding him at gun point demanding that he shut the club done... "Don't be ridiculous..." I said to myself... I wasn't sure how much more of this I could handle in one day... the money, the convenient phone call from my boss telling me I didn't have a job anymore...

I spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning my house vigour sly, taking my frustration out with the vacuum cleaner and the spray and wipe.

At 5pm my phone went off again. I sighed and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I said rudely. "Bells!" boomed my dad on the other end. Shit! I had forgotten to tell him he wouldn't be looking after Lucy tonight. "Sorry Dad, I forgot to tell you that I'm not going to work tonight..." I closed my eyes and breathed heavily, trying to hold back my tears.

"Oh?" he said surprised. "Why not? Is everything ok?' his fathering instincts picking up on the tremor in my voice. "Yeah dad I'm all good, I'm just taking some time off work for a little while..." I said nervously,

"Good!" he said gruffly. "You work too hard, you need some time off," he boomed. He sighed and cleared his throat nervously "... so..." He paused. "What are you doing tonight?' he asked suspiciously.

I cleared my throat and tried to think of a lie... I was terrible at lying... "Ummmm a friend is coming over tonight...' I said softly, squeezing my eyes tightly...

"Humpf" he said roughly... 'You know Mrs Lincoln who lives across the road from you..." he said sternly... Oh god, I thought. Mrs Lincoln was one of the town's biggest gossips, and unfortunately lived across the road from me. "Uh huh" I said to him.

"Well she's been telling me that a rather fancy looking sports car is parked in your driveway on the weekends..." he said slowly, acid dripping from his words. "Oh, um yes, that would be my... er friend Edward..." I said shakily...

"Humpf" he said again... "And am I going to meet this Edwin?" he said suspiciously. "Dad!' I whined. "It's Ed_ward_ and I don't know where this is going... its not serious...' I lied, as I imagined Edward's serious expression when he asked me to not to see other people...

"Well, I'm just saying Bells..." he said getting flustered... "If he's going to be spending so much time around you and Lucy, I think I have the right to meet him' he finished.

'How about you bring this Edmund along to your birthday dinner on Thursday night?" he said gruffly, awkwardness tainting his voice.

I sighed again and pressed my hand to my forehead, stressed. I was trying to imagine Edward meeting my overprotective father...

"Yeah dad that sounds good..." I sighed. 'Look I gotta go feed Lucy, I can hear her getting cranky... love you dad!" I said, as Lucy was starting to grumble from her room..."Bells wait..." he said quickly.

"Yes?' I said getting agitated... "What did you say his last name was?" he asked slowly.

"Cullen...oh wait! Damn it dad, don't you dare go looking him up at work..." I said annoyed at myself, for falling into his trap...

"Thanks Bells!" he boomed smugly as he hung up. I groaned frustrated as I imagined him scouring his resources at work, to find his social security number, his address, his work history etc.

I got Lucy out of bed and fed her some mashed vegetables and dressed her in some fluffy pink PJ's. I glanced out the window at the sky and realised how beautiful the dusk looked, with the sun sinking behind the clouds. I was broken from my day dreaming as the doorbell rang. I looked down at my scruffy jeans and dirty white singlet top. "Damn it' I muttered. I put Lucy in the living room among her toys.

I hurried to the door, and put my best scowl on my face... I flung it open... It was going to be hard to stay angry at such a beautiful man. "Hello" he breathed slowly as he took in my appearance... "Hi" I said curtly as I turned my back on him and walked back into my living room.

I could feel him walking behind me, and the front door closing ever so softly. I sat on the sofa and turned the TV on, crossing my arms over my chest. I was petrified, how was I going to bring up the money and ask him if he had anything to do with the club being shut down? Lucy was playing with her toys at my feet; she looked up at Edward...

"Ed!' she shouted loudly, clapping her hands and shaking the bracelet he had given her... He was standing in the doorway, a concerned expression on his face. My lips twitched ever so slightly. He stared at Lucy curiously for a minute, and then broke into a breath taking smile, he crossed the room to her and crouched down to her level and brushed her hair back from her face...

He straightened up and looked down at my scowling face. He was well dressed again in a dark grey suit, with a black shirt underneath his jacket. His tousled bronzed hair was sitting perfectly, his animal eyes slightly darker than usual. "I missed you honey" he said softly, his eyes roaming over my tired face and messy hair. He sat down fluidly beside me on the sofa, his gaze never leaving my face... His cold fingers traced patterns on my bare skin.

My breathing became uneven as his beautiful scent washed over me. I closed my eyes for a second and cleared my throat... "Bed time!" I said to Lucy standing up quickly and scooping her up into my arms. She protested and grumbled as I tucked her into bed. I paused before coming back into the living room. I was so nervous...His gaze was staring into space, he looked annoyed, my heart rate picked up and his head turned to face me... his eyes were glinting and dangerous, his pose was stiff and still... I stood in the doorway... my arms crossed over my chest again...

"So..." I said sternly or at least trying to sound stern; he stood up and came to cross the space between us. I held my hand up..."Don't" I said sternly. He stopped in his tracks and looked crestfallen... "Bella... what's going on?" he began...

"No... Let me speak' I said closing my eyes. It was easier to talk to him this way, his beauty was distracting...and I was about to hyperventilate.

"Look Edward I appreciate what you've done for me over the last month, the ridiculous tips, and the dinners and the champagne and the sapphires... oh my god the sapphires," I laughed to myself harshly. "But I cannot, under any circumstances accept the huge amount of money that you somehow deposited into my account... please, let me transfer it back to you, I can't accept that much money..." I said weakly...

I felt his hands clasp roughly around my arms... my eyes flew open to see the murderous expression on his face. My body started to shake as I became scared of him... "Bella... why won't you just give in!" he growled, his voice icy and rough... "You're so stubborn!" he said dangerously, his face close to mine our noses nearly pressed against each other... My body was still shaking as I looked into his hard narrow eyes. Tears started to pour down my cheeks... "You can't keep doing this!" I sobbed, going weak at the knees...

His face showed surprise as I slumped to the ground. He crouched in front of me, his hands brushing back my hair, "Bella, sweetheart! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" he said alarmed. "Edward! I can't handle how controlling you are!" I gasped out between sobs, my hands holding my face. "You don't just give someone that much money, and tell them what they can and can't do and freak out over guys talking to me?"

He was silent... "And please, please tell me you didn't have anything to do with the club being shut down?" I said, my tears starting to subside...

Silence

"Edward!' I said loudly... my heart rate sky rocketing... He had rocked back onto his heels, his face stern and cold. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed...

"Bella, I'm _not_ being controlling, I'm looking out for you and protecting you... the money is a gift, I don't need it... I want you to be happy and not have to work so much, spend more time with your family, I love you so much, I don't want _anyone_ else even thinking that they have a chance with you.." he said earnestly, his hands caressing my face and wiping my tears...

He picked me up like a rag doll and set me on my feet, his hands supporting my arms, he looked down into my tear streaked face. I was suddenly very self conscious and aware of how I looked. I bet I had a red blotchy face and bloodshot eyes... I knew my hair was already a mess... I tried to discreetly pat my hair down... but he noticed everything... He snickered slightly... 'You look fine..." he said playfully, as he bent down and caressed my neck with delicate cold kisses... I felt a familiar tingling sensation stirring in my groin and was amazed at how quickly we had gone from arguing and crying to kissing and getting turned on... he pushed me up against the wall and groaned loudly, his body pressed up against me... He greedily felt along my hips and stomachs his cold hands wanting to touch every inch of me...

"Bella..." murmured Edward... his mouth still on my neck and collar bones, his hands freely groping just underneath my breasts, teasing me..."hmmmm" I said half paying attention... while running my hands over his broad back and down his arm feeling his muscular bicep... "Am I forgiven now honey?" he said seductively, his fingers skimming over my nipple, ever so softly... I groaned in pleasure my knees about to give way...

"Forgiven?" I said weakly, not sure what he was talking about, I was enjoying the sensations he was giving me and wasn't paying attention... He laughed lightly at the dazed, drugged look on my face and held me at arm's length... "I'm truly sorry for upsetting you sweetheart, I only want what's best for you..." he cooed.

I forgot how scared I had been, how much I had wanted yell at him and question him about everything... but I got distracted with how masculine and sexy he looked... I smiled at his remark and kissed him lightly on the lips, I could feel his mouth break into a smile as I kissed him...

"Are we ok?' he asked earnestly... wrapping his strong arms around my small waist...his face nuzzled into my neck...I sighed in contentment and forgot about my previous concerns... well there was _one_ small concern still on my mind... "Well I'm ok...but I don't know if you will be after Thursday night?" I said timidly... he pulled his face back to look at me... concern and a big scowl plastered on his expression...

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly and quietly... his voice could cut steel, he sounded terrifying! I laughed lightly and looked down at the carpet to distract myself from blushing... "well um...I'm sure you know how small towns talk and er... my neighbour happened to mention to my dad that a fancy sports car has been parked in the driveway frequently.. And well my dad being as protective as he is has asked to meet you and we thought maybe um... this Thursday night, for my birthday dinner... I mean... that is if you're not busy...and if you wanted to... I mean you _don't_ have to...' I stammered nervously. I had never introduced a boy to my father... except for Mike and that didn't go down to well... and well Edward wasn't technically a _boy_... Edward laughed out loud...

"Oh Bella, you are so adorable..." he said to me as he scooped me against him again, this time he kissed me on top of the head, I fit perfectly under his neck... "I tell you what..." he said seriously... "If you agree to keep the money and are open to further gifts and attention from me... then I will meet your father..." he said smugly...

I scowled from underneath his chin... "Bella?" he asked curiously shifting me so he could look at my face... "If I keep this money...do you promise no more controlling behaviour or lavish gifts...?" I said sternly...

His mouth twitched in amusement... "I promise" he said softly... There was a hard glint to his eyes and I wondered if he was a promise breaker...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

E.P.O.V.

I had parked in the underground basement parking lot at the small strip mall in Forks, the bank that Bella worked at was located in the mall and I was meeting her for lunch. It was her birthday today and I was once again excited to see her. I paced the mall impatiently, ignoring the stares and the loud thoughts that people were shouting in their heads about me. I desperately wanted a cigar, but knew that I couldn't smoke inside, my thoughts focused on meeting her father tonight. I was still slightly confused about the strange social custom of meeting your girlfriend's father; this was all new to me... I laughed to myself at what he would really think of me if he even knew half of what I was capable of.

I sat down on a wooden bench and placed the large bouquet of flowers I had bought her, next to me. I sat there for several minutes thinking of what had happened over the weekend... Our date on Friday night had been fantastic... She had looked stunning, I could remember every detail about her, the way she smelt, the sound of her heart rate rising rapidly, the closer I got to her. Everything had been perfect, the dinner and champagne, the jazz club and the sapphires...she had looked stunning with Sapphires, they were definitely her kind of jewels, I would have to remember that for the future. My happy thoughts were broken by the images of Tanya and her posse at the club... I sighed in frustration and ran my hand through my hair... before we had even gotten through the front door of the club, I had smelt Tanya's scent... someone must have told her I had a booking there for that night... She was so conniving, it infuriated me...

And then to have her screaming her desperate thoughts at me from across the room, all of her friends waiting to see my reaction? Well that was the last straw... I wished Bella hadn't seen that... she had gotten upset, it was obvious. But why? She couldn't be possibly jealous of Tanya? Tanya was definitely a bitch; it oozed out of her very skin and made her extremely ugly. Bella was so much more beautiful than her! I wish she could see that. I knew Bella had insecurities which certainly didn't help when Tanya strutted across the room towards me... Though I had gotten a slight feeling of satisfaction that Bella would get jealous over me... I smiled smugly to myself, relishing in the thoughts of her not wanting me to be with anyone else...

"Hey Edward...' said a beautiful voice I recognised instantly. I looked up to see my gorgeous girlfriend beaming at me. A big pink button badge that said 21! In bright colours, was pinned to her work blouse... She followed my gaze... "Yeah, the girls at work made me wear it' she said embarrassed. I laughed at her expression, and enveloped her in a hug... "Happy birthday beautiful" I said softly into her hair, and pulled back to give her the massive bouquet of flowers...She took the flowers awkwardly, her small arms unable to hold them properly... she smelt the flowers and sighed in appreciation. I loved the sound of her sighing... I imagined her twisted in the bedcovers, sighing my name over and over again...

"Edward I said no more lavish gifts!" she said sternly, breaking me from my sexual thoughts... "Bella this is hardly lavish!' I snapped, annoyed at what her interpretation of lavish was... She laughed loudly... "Oh you're so easy to tease!' she said playfully. "I'm joking" she said rolling her eyes at me.

'Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful!" she gushed. "Not as beautiful as you" I said, touching her cheek softly. "Let me put these on my desk and I'll be right back" she said as she darted off quickly.

When she came back, she slipped her small, warm hand through mine. I felt her shiver ever so slightly at the touch of my cold skin. I grimaced to myself, realising that to take our relationship further would inevitably lead to asking questions and getting suspicious. We sat down at the dismal food court and I ordered two salads. I had to admit I was quite pleased with myself in being able to play human. I had managed to consume small amounts of food and keep it down. It tasted _awful, _but she would have noticed by now if I never ate in front of her...

"So there are a few things I should warn you about my dad" she laughed nervously as she played with her food... I swallowed a small piece of tomato and looked up at her expectantly... "I'm not sure if I told you, that my dad is chief of police in Forks?" she said looking at me with her big brown eyes... "And he's probably done a background check on you, and is very over protective of Lucy and me and will ask a million questions..." she said her voice getting higher and higher...

"Bella, Bella, its ok calm down!" I soothed her... I smiled at her nervousness. It was interesting that her father would do a background check on me; I knew that he would only find a squeaky clean record.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" she said sternly, a small smile playing on the corner of her mouth.

Later that afternoon, I was standing in front of the huge gilt mirror that hung in our living room. I had bought a new suit and was adjusting the dark navy blue tie. I could hear Esme` coming downstairs. "Oh Edward!" she gushed as she took in my appearance... "You look so dashing' she said as she came to stand in front of me. Her tiny, quick fingers adjusted the tie the way she liked it. She placed her hands on my chest and looked up into my face. I knew what she was going to say before she even had a chance to speak.

"Yes I do love her Esme`," I said answering her thoughts. "She is my entire soul... I cannot be without her..." I said softly. Esme` was one of the sweetest vampires I knew. It was very rare for a vampire to be sweet and compassionate. Usually the transformation brought on a cold, hard edge to the personality, and in most cases the strongest trait in the person was carried over and amplified in the new vampiric life. Mine had been arrogance, as was Carlisle's. My brothers Jasper and Emmet had brought persuasion and selfishness. And Emmett's wife Rosalie had definitely amplified vanity and self absorption. As for Jasper's wife Alice and my mother Esme` there strongest human traits had been compassion and the ability to love other's. This was amplified when they were brought into their immortal life.

Esme` smiled warmly at me and smoothed down the material of my jacket. "I've seen a change in you Edward..." she said softly as she continued to fuss over me. "I never thought I would see you love another... I mean of course there have been a small number of vampire females" she said with slight embarrassment as her thoughts drifted around Tanya and a few other acquaintances I had met. But I had never loved anyone like I love Bella. With Tanya there had been no love, just sex.

"So you're meeting her father tonight?" asked Esme` politely as she sat down on the edge of the sofa, her wide topaz eyes trying to study my expression.

"Yes, it's her birthday today, and her father has asked to meet me" I said non commitedly as I poured myself a scotch.

'Do you think that's such a good idea?" asked Esme` timidly. I scowled into the crystal glass and downed the rest of the honey coloured liquid. I didn't answer Esme` until I had lit a cigar and sat down on an armchair opposite from the sofa she was sitting on. She was looking at me expectantly.

"It may not be the best idea, but as I said I cannot live without her...and I will do what it takes to be with her..." I said sternly.

"But Edward, darling, how can you be with her? She **has** to know what you are! You can't keep things from her, she will find out!' said Esme` upset.

Just then my father, Carlisle strolled into the living room, cigar smoke billowing around him; he had just finished a shift at the hospital, and had heard our conversation from the garage.

He stood at the window facing us, an amused expression on his face. "So Edward, tell me how things have been lately with you and your Bella?" he asked smirking.

I tilted my head back and sucked on the addictive cigar. I was thoughtful for a moment... 'Things have been great..." I said happily... staring levelly at my father.

"Oh really?" he said raising his eyebrows... He was blocking his thoughts carefully and was able to speak without thinking his words first. Esme` was silently fretting and was contemplating on how to calm down her husband if he should fly into a rage.

"So she hasn't asked why your skin is always so cold?" he mused at me. I scowled at his words and calmed my breathing down; he was trying to play games with me.

"No" I responded.

"Has she wondered why you don't eat? How you can drink so much and still drive?' he said.

"No" I said again, "I... Eat small amounts of human food" I said proudly.

Esme` gasped and covered her mouth with her hand... she looked horrified...

"And have you showed yourself in sunlight?" enquired Carlisle.

"No of course not" I breathed heavily.

"And what of your age? How old does she think you are?" said Carlisle.

"30" I responded sheepishly...

"30! Get off it Edward, you don't look a day over your 23 years of age" scoffed Carlisle, blowing cigar smoke into the air.

"What of her child? How do you propose to make her yours fully, if she has a child? She will surely choose the child over you?" asked Carlisle seriously.

"She has a child!" asked Esme` astounded... "Oh Edward please, just leave her alone, she has a baby to look after, you cannot interfere with her life... please Edward, please, we'll move and relocate, find some other females to get your mind off her... oh Edward..." she choked as she got up from the sofa and ran off distressed.

Carlisle's gaze followed Esme` as she ran out of the room and I could tell that he was distressed, even through all of his arrogance and cockiness, Esme` was a big priority in his life, he loved her more than anything else, and gave her whatever she wanted. I knew Carlisle regretted mentioning Bella's child. Carlisle had greedily taken Esme` as his own over a hundred years ago, Esme` had a family of her own and had had to give them up when she was turned Vampire. She had hated Carlisle for years and had eventually grown to love him over time. She kept track of her family through the years but I knew that she would never fully forgive Carlisle. The topic of children was still too much for her to handle.

Carlisle grunted to himself and was still blocking his thoughts from me... he finally turned to face me and looked me squarely in the face... 'Do not make my mistakes son" he said as he left the room.

A few hours later I was still brooding over my conversation with my parents and was impatiently waiting for time to tick on. I had wanted to pick Bella up and take her to the restaurant in Port Angeles, which she had booked for. She had argued with me and told me it was stupid for me to drive **from** Port Angeles to Forks and then back again and said she would meet me at the restaurant. She was so stubborn! She had booked the restaurant for six and I left my house at 5:40pm.

I drove my favourite black Jag and had it polished and cleaned to perfection. I wondered if wealth impressed her father? If Bella was like her father than I'd say not...

I pulled up to the nicest restaurant in Port Angeles, which wasn't saying much and waited in the parking lot. I leaned against my shiny car and lit another cigar, dusk was settling over the small city skyline and I thought of Bella's birthday present I had arranged. She would more than likely flip out and protest... but it was too late, it's not like it's something you could return... It would have to wait until she got back from Seattle, after her _girl's weekend_. I sneered to myself, I wasn't happy with her going away without me... Luckily I had a few plans in place to make sure she was safe for the weekend. Dusk turned into night and I saw Bella's car come down the main road and pull into the parking lot. I discarded my cigar and straightened my suit.

Bella got out of her car and looked beautiful! She was wearing a pair of very tight jeans that hugged her ass well. Her blouse was billowy and one shouldered, leaving her other shoulder bare and naked, she bent over to get Lucy out of the car, as I walked over and perved on her unashamedly. She was absolutely gorgeous. I felt myself getting aroused just by looking at her.

Just as I approached them, a tall, middle aged man got out of the car and walked over to the side where Bella was... "Here Bells, let me get her for you" said the man, who I assumed was her father. His mind was very unclear, only small snippets of thoughts were readable...perhaps that's where Bella's closed thoughts came from?

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" I said from behind her. 'Oh!" she gasped as she spun around and saw me... "Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you come up behind me" she smiled nervously. I cursed myself for not being heavier with my footsteps; it was something I needed to work on.

I enveloped her in a hug and kissed her head, smelling her beautiful scent that came wafting off her skin and hair, it was so floral and fragrant, I felt myself getting turned on once again.

Bella's father cleared his throat. I looked up from Bella and met his stern gaze levelly. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" I said politely, my arm still wrapped around Bella and my other extended towards him. He had Lucy on his hip and she was babbling away happily to herself. He shook my hand hard and his gaze swept over me, his face stern and controlled. "I'm Chief of Police, Charlie Swan" he said gruffly.

"Dad!" whined Bella as she broke away from me and took Lucy from her father... "Be nice!" she whispered to him. "Pleased to meet you" I said coldly as her father continued to stare at me. He was a classic representation of a middle aged father. His hair was the same shade as Bella's, perhaps a little less red and more brown, going thin across the top. His eyes were the exact same colour as Bella's and were perhaps his best feature. He had an impressive moustache, and his height would have been intimidating if it weren't for the prominent beer belly that most men his age seemed to acquire. He was dressed in jeans, boots and a dress shirt, but I would bet my last dollar that he was a fan of the flannelette shirts at home.

I did my best to put a smile on my face, 'Shall we?" I asked Bella politely. She smiled nervously at me and proceeded into the restaurant.

We were seated by the window that looked out over the main road, it wasn't much of a view and I would have loved to take Bella somewhere fancier for her birthday, but this is where she wanted to go, and I needed to learn to respect that.

I sat next to Bella, who had Lucy in a highchair next to her, and Charlie was across the table from Bella, his eyes constantly flickering over to me. I couldn't hear his thoughts overly well, but I got the general gist that he didn't like me... something to do with my facial expression? Too cold? And something about overdressed? I sighed to myself as I tried to relax and keep my expression light and neutral... this meeting her father thing was certainly not going as planned.

Bella was talking excitedly to me and her father as she was scanning the menu... "Edward, you have got to try the lasagne! They do the best lasagne here!" she gushed, her eyes never leaving the menu... "Sounds good sweetheart..." I said to her, my face breaking into a smile over her excited expression, I loved seeing her excited... there was an edge of nervousness to her aura though...

Bella put the menu down and folded her hands on the table, her fingernails drumming softly on the surface; she was trying to distract herself. "So Edward, I told you that my father was Chief of Police in Forks didn't I?" she said looking at me, trying to break the tension...

"Yes actually, I remember you mentioning that..." my gaze turned to her father, a small smirk playing on his lips..."So... Chief Swan..." I said letting my words enunciate clearly... "Is it a busy station down in Forks?" I asked politely, knowing full well that he was probably the least busiest cop in Washington State. He cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair, arms over his chest... "It can get busy at times... obviously Forks is such a small town, not too much of a crime rate, but the job gives me plenty of time to do computer work, and background checks and the such..." he said raising his eyebrows at me...

I saw Bella's face flush ever so slightly, she was embarrassed. "And what did you find on me?" I said boldly, a smile playing on my face... Bella gasped slightly and tried to hide it with a cough... Charlie looked at me surprised for a second and then bursted with laughter, slapping the table with his hand. I laughed softly to myself, glad that I had broken the tension...

"Son, you got the cleanest record I've ever seen" he laughed at me... "Which is more than I can say for that Newton kid!" he said gruffly. Bella shifted in her seat uncomfortably... Interesting... I thought to myself, I wondered what dark secrets Newton had on file...

The waitress interrupted us and took our drink and food orders... After that, things got easier; he asked me a few polite questions about my work and my schooling, my family and my interests...

Just as I was trying to explain to Charlie exactly why I didn't like fishing (much to his disapproval)... Charlie's head looked up and his gaze concentrated behind me. He was facing the entrance of the restaurant, and Bella and I had our backs to the door. His face broke into a smile.

"I did mention I had a surprise for you kiddo, didn't I? Said Charlie sheepishly, his gaze looking at Bella... "Dad... please nothing embar..." she broke of mid sentence"...oh my god!" she said as she turned around to look at the door... "No fricken way! Oh my god, Jacob! Billy!" she screamed in delight as she got up from her chair faster than I'd ever seen her move...

My gaze followed her darting across the restaurant, much to the other diner's surprise, and then she flung herself into the muscular arms of a young man... I felt my stomach knot and my chest flare with hot jealously... The waitress returned with our food and drinks and I shot down my scotch on the rocks in one go... "I'll have another please" I said between gritted teeth, without even looking at the waitress, my eyes were locked on Bella.

The young man, Jacob, I was assuming, was smiling and laughing. Bella disentangled herself from Jacob and gave the older man, Billy, a big hug. My gaze returned to Jacob and I quickly assessed him. He was tall, and very well defined with broad shoulders accentuated with a black muscle shirt and his thick thighs strained against his dark jeans, his skin was so very brown, he was obviously native American or perhaps part native American, but the sun had definitely browned his skin more. Perhaps he was a lowly labourer? Carpenter? Brick layer? Billy had to be his father... the resemblance was clear to see, he was old and had a walking stick; I could tell he was sick...

Charlie had gotten up from the table and greeted them both warmly. Bella was still ecstatic and I felt another pang of red hot jealously rip through my chest... The waitress had brought back another drink and I downed that quickly too...meanwhile Lucy was sitting in her chair babbling happily to herself once again, unaware of the new arrivals. She had her bracelet on that I bought her and was shaking it constantly to see the stones bounce wildly on it... The kid was so happy... my thoughts drifted to Carlisle's warning from earlier and the devastated look on Esme's face... I sighed and banished the thoughts from my head, just as the happy reunion came back to our table...

Bella was chattering excitedly to Jacob, "Jacob this is Edward, Edward this is Jacob" she gushed as she came to stand next to me. I stood up quickly and stretched up to my full height... I gripped his hand and shook it firmly; Jacob grimaced ever so slightly... "Hey man, good to meet you" said Jacob warmly. His teeth were a brilliant white and his smile was definitely alluring... I nodded in return my eyes not breaking contact with him.

"And Jacob this is Lucy..." said Bella shyly, pulling the kid out from her highchair and coming to stand in front of Billy and Jacob. Charlie was nattering away to Billy and beamed proudly at his granddaughter. "Bella... wow... she looks just like you!" said Jacob as he touched Lucy's head softly. Lucy looked up at him in wonder and broke into a breath taking smile... After Billy and Jacob fussed over Lucy for a few minutes we all sat down to eat. The waitress came over to take Jacob and Billy's order, while the rest of us ate, before the food got cold, luckily Lasagne was a soft texture and I could cut it up into teeny pieces making it look like I had eaten most of it.

"I told you I had a surprise kiddo..." said Charlie proudly. Bella was flushing ever so slightly... was she embarrassed? She smiled warmly at Jacob. Or was she hot and flustered? I tried my best to hide my scowl. "So when I first came to Forks, I was 15 and Jacob was 19, he had just finished school, and he showed me all the cool spots to hang out..." she explained to me.

Jacob scoffed... "Yeah cause Forks is super cool to hang out in..." he laughed with her... "And of course Bella had a huge crush on Jacob eh?" said Charlie, nudging Billy... "Oh yes I remember that" said Billy in his hoarse voice... "Oh my god" she said as she blushed even redder and hid her face with her hands...

My hand crushed the Fork I was holding and I quickly threw it under the table before anyone could see I had reduced it to dust.

'Is that why you were always hanging around on the reservation!" laughed Jacob playfully... I thought of different ways that I would enjoy killing him... perhaps I could leap straight at him and rip his head clean off his shoulders or maybe I could crush his skull with my hand? My anger was flowing through me and it took every last effort to control my temper... I glanced sideways at Bella and saw her face still flushed; I imagined the lust that was rolling off her in waves... her lust for Jacob... Stop it! I cursed myself again and again, pushing the deranged thoughts out of my head...

"Are you ok?" Asked Bella quietly so that only I could hear. "I'm fine honey... what's up?" I asked her lightly. "Nothing... I just hope my father isn't embarrassing you..." she said reassuringly. I smiled down at her gorgeous heart shaped face... "No sweetheart, it's all good" I said patting her knee.

"So Edward... what do you do with yourself...?" asked Jacob politely as the waitress brought over a massive steak and he dug into it heartily... "I'm a stockbroker" I said levelly... "Wow" said Jacob... "That's pretty cool..." I could tell he was seizing me up, looking me over for flaws...he would find none... His thoughts were quiet and peaceful; he had a well controlled sense of self. There was a slight burst of protectiveness when his thoughts centred on Bella...he was remembering her from a younger age...he hadn't been interested in her as she was a 15 year old at the time, but now that he was seeing her as an adult... Well he was certainly appreciating her appearance... My jealous monster roared within my chest once again and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat...

"And what do you do with yourself Jacob?" I asked politely... "I'm a surfer" he said happily, still gulping down his red meat... "A _professional_ surfer" said Billy proudly, patting his son on the shoulder...

"Jacob you got into the pro circuit?" asked Charlie astounded... that would explain the sun tan I thought to myself...so much for lowly labourer. "Jacob that's great!" gushed Bella. "Yeah it is pretty cool' laughed Jacob, shrugging his shoulders...

I tried my best to involve myself in the conversation but still felt like a spare wheel, as everyone reminisced about Bella's teenage years and moments gone by. I learned that Jacob had moved to Hawaii and was often overseas for surfing, Billy had moved to Hawaii with him and they were both on the mainland to visit family and friends before Jacob started another season... my jealous monster cooled down slightly after hearing that he lived interstate... Just as the waitress cleared the plates away and left us with our drinks, Billy, dropped a huge bomb... 'Oh! How could I forget! "He said slapping his forehead. "Jacob just got himself engaged last month!" he said happily, patting his son's shoulder once again. Jacob's smile faltered ever so slightly and his gaze flickered to Bella to gage her reaction. Bella looked slightly crestfallen. I smirked into my drink and tried to hide my pleasure... engaged... well maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Congratulations!" boomed Charlie. "That's great Jacob!" said Bella happily, her hand rested on my knee and I felt a sudden surge of smugness.

We chatted for a bit more and my involvement in the conversation became more animated, probably due to the fact that Jacob wasn't a threat anymore.

The waitress came over with our cheque and I quickly grabbed it before anyone else had a chance... I flipped out one of my many shiny black credit cards and slipped it into the folder and handed it back to the waitress. "Hey now..." said Charlie protesting... as he fumbled with his wallet... "Edward!" said Bella bashfully... Charlie, and Jacob were trying to throw cash at me, but I declined.

'No, no, I insist..." I said sternly.

After much polite arguing over the bill, we made our way into the parking lot and I realised this might be the last time I see Bella before she goes away for the weekend. I started to feel agitated... Bella spoke a few quick words to her father, arranging for Lucy to go home with him, as she was staying with him for the weekend while Bella was away. "Would you mind dropping me home?" she asked me shyly. "I probably won't see you until I come back from Seattle" she said softly. "I would love to take you home, I'm glad you asked" I said, brushing her hair off her face...

I said goodbye to Bella's father, and Billy and Jacob. And spoke a few words of pleasantries about how nice it was to meet everyone etc. Charlie was thinking disapproving thoughts in regards to me taking Bella home... he was very old school.

After Bella said her goodbyes and had a hard time of letting Lucy go, I opened my car door for her and let her slide into the leather seats. I quickly got in and snarled the engine to life. I could see in the rear view mirror, Charlie and Jacob staring with mouths opened wide.

I revved the car once for good measure and then stomped on the accelerator, shooting out of the parking lot and sliding into position on the main road. "You remember that Charlie's a cop?" said Bella, as she clung on the seat of the chair, trying to steady herself. I eased back a little and laughed out loud. "Sorry honey, I can't help myself." I said sheepishly, squeezing her thigh. "I'm glad you came tonight' she said, her hand resting on top of my mine. I smiled at her in return.

We reached her house far too quickly, and sat outside in the car chatting quietly to each other. "So I hope you didn't mind Jacob and his dad coming along..." said Bella curiously... "Of course not, although I might have been slightly jealous upon hearing of your crush on Jacob" I said lightly... She blushed again and I felt a slight pang of jealousy. To think that she had been attracted to anyone but me, hurt...

"That was a long time ago..." she said as she slid over in her seat and ran her hand down my leg. I closed my eyes in pleasure... "But now... I have a big crush on you..." she said as she reached over and kissed my neck... I quickly slid my seat back into the furtherest position. "Oh!" she gasped in surprise, my movements too quick for her. "How do you do that?" she muttered to herself. I wrapped one arm around her waist and hoisted her over so that she was straddled over my lap. She greedily kissed me and I reciprocated back. This was reminding me of the night in the strip club, where I had gotten her drunk and she had straddled me on the sofa.

'oh Bella..." I breathed happily, my previous insecurities washed away... "I love you so much..." I groaned into her neck. She was gasping for air and moaning loudly... It concerned me that she didn't tell me she loved me too... I didn't want to push it.

"Bella, Bella..." I said trying to gain her attention; she slowly looked up at me her face in a drug like grin..." I need to tell you something... about this weekend..." I said seriously. I was _dreading_ asking her this, she wasn't going to like it, but I had no choice.

"What is it?" she asked slowly. "Promise me you'll stay safe and out of trouble this weekend?" I asked. What I really wanted to ask her was not to talk to any other guys or hang out with anyone else but her girlfriends...

"Edward!' she complained, slapping her hands softly onto my chest and resting her forehead on mine... "It's just a birthday weekend with my girlfriends... everything will be fine..." she groaned...

Damn it, I had ruined our moment... "I'll miss you...' I said softly, lifting her chin with my index finger to make her look at me...

"I'll miss you too" she said softly biting her lower lip and smiling at me... "You are such a tease..." I said to her... thinking of how much I wanted to take her... I wish I could rip her clothes off right now and make love to her... but I was petrified of killing her... every touch, every kiss, and grope was done with the utmost caution and precision, she was like a doll made of fragile, thin glass, I must never forget that, and sex would surely be a major distraction, one slip and she would be dead... it would have to wait until she was immortal... _if I could convince her to be immortal_ I thought to myself... I scowled to myself in frustration...

"What's wrong?" she asked timidly sitting back on my legs, her hands tracing patters on my pants. "Nothing sweetheart, I'll just be worried about you while you're gone... I can't wait to show you your present when you get back...' I said teasing her...

"Edward... the Sapphires were enough!" she complained. "Honey, please don't stress about it, it's something I think you _and_ Lucy will love" I said lovingly.

We continued to kiss and cuddle for a while longer until she sighed and then I knew it was time to go...

I hopped out of the car and walked her to the front door, I wished I could stay the night, but I knew she had to be up early tomorrow to head to Seattle. She had accrued enough annual leave at the Bank to take tomorrow as a personal day... We said our goodbyes and my heart was ripping with anxiety to leave her alone for the whole weekend. I had a plan in place to make sure I could keep an eye on things...

"Goodnight Edward' she said as she turned to unlock her door... 'Bella... take this for the weekend, use it for anything you want at all" I said to her as I handed her one of my many credit cards that had no limit...

"No... Edward... "She protested... quicker than the human eye could see, I stuffed it into her jeans pocket, enjoying the feel of the tight material on her skin...

"Love you Bella!' I yelled as I slid into my car quickly and sped off down the road... I peeked in the rear view mirror and saw her mouth wide open in shock at the obvious quick, fluid movements I had displayed. I had _never _moved that quickly around her before.

On the way home I became distressed as it really sunk in that she was going away for the weekend. At least I knew that one of her girlfriends, Angela had a boyfriend but the other two she had only briefly mentioned... What if they were party animals? Would they lead her astray? It's not like Bella and I had _clearly_ defined our relationship. She couldn't even say she loved me? I started to snarl to myself and felt my venom pooling in my mouth... I was getting angry... Damn it!

There was _one_ way of being able to monitor things more closely... but would she hate me or love me for it?... Fuck it...

I flipped open my phone and dialled a number without looking at the screen...

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end...

"Angela its Edward...I have a favour to ask..."

**Just a quick note, this story is based on Edward being arrogant, possessive and controlling. It is not a fluff and puff story... it will get more intense and a little gory later on... so just keep that in mind when you are reading! I hope most of you are enjoying it! Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

B.P.O.V

The sound system was blaring as Angela and I drove out of the town limits.

"I cannot believe that Edward gave us this car for the weekend!" said Angela happily as she stomped on the accelerator a little more, her hair streaming out behind her as she had pulled the top down.

I laughed harshly to myself. "I can believe it!" I said to her.

Angela had picked me up early this morning in a gorgeous, sleek silver Mercedes convertible. As soon as it pulled up, I knew that Edward had been behind it. As much as I was growing to like him and enjoy being with him, there were certain things that bugged me. Why did he _always_ have to involve himself in whatever I was doing? I could never just hang out or do anything on my own.

And there was the way he always seemed to watch me from the corner of his eye, like he was waiting for me to trip or fall so he could rescue me, always hovering on the sidelines.

I stared out at the scenery lost in my dilemmas.

"Bella, you ok?" asked Angela as she turned the stereo down a notch or two. Her green eyes were creased at the sides as she looked at me concerned.

'Yeah love I'm fine! Just daydreaming!" I said too cheerily. I didn't fool her. I had to distract her or the endless stream of questions would begin.

"So guess who came to dinner last night?" I said smugly.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot Edward was meeting Charlie last night! Gushed Angela. "How did that go?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, that went pretty good, but Charlie said he had a surprise for me, and then guess who comes strolling through the door of the restaurant... Jacob Black and his dad" I said excitedly remembering how good it was to see them last night.

"No way!" said Angela staring at me with her mouth open.

"Hey watch the road!" I said suddenly as the car was drifting towards the centre line.

"Oops sorry!" she said bashfully, as she struggled with the sensitive pedals of the car.

"I can't believe Jacob was there! Is he still as good looking as he was all those years ago?' she asked curiously.

"Oh even better! And he's a pro surfer now!" I said dreamily. Jacob had been my first real crush. He was four years older than me, and at the time I had first met him, he wasn't interested in a 'little kid' like me.

"I remember how obsessed with him we both were! Oh it's so funny looking back at high school crushes!" laughed Angela.

"So when does he leave?" asked Angela curiously.

I laughed at her eagerness. "You want to get a good look at him before he goes?" I teased her.

"Well duh!" laughed my friend.

"Ummmm I think he goes back in a week, Charlie and Billy haven't seen each other in ages, so I'm sure they'll want to catch up and hang out" I said.

"Well maybe you should invite him over for dinner, I'd really like to say hi before he goes" she pouted.

I laughed at her expression. "So what did Edward think of Jacob?" asked Angela curiously.

"Ummmmmm" I paused not quite sure how to respond. Angela bursted with laughter.

"You should see your face!' she giggled. "You look so nervous!" she joked. "Nah I can imagine what Edward would have thought!" she rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead at the road.

I sighed and slouched into my seat. "Angela what do you _really_ think of Edward..." I asked her truthfully, keeping in mind that I hadn't told her _everything_ about him.

"I don't know Bells, he seems like a great guy, I mean after what you told me about last weekend with the sapphires, and the amazing food and the club...he bought Lucy an expensive bracelet, he's helping Anthony with getting a good job...I don't know, I think he's a good guy" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you think he's too possessive?" I asked her cringing in my seat.

"Well maybe just a little, but I've only ever seen him around you at the reunion, I don't know what he's like..." she cut her sentence short, and fiddled with the sound system.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

"Nothing... I just got distracted... anyway don't worry about Edward, we have a weekend full of shopping, dining, drinking, pampering and dancing to look forward to!" she said happily, her tone changing exponentially.

By late afternoon we had finally reached Seattle. The traffic was pretty good and we were driving through the city centre, a map sprawled out on my lap... There was a GPS in the car, but neither of us knew how to use the damn thing.

"Ok, so I think our hotel is the next block over...' I said while turning the map every which way...

"ummmmm we aren't staying at the Travel Lodge anymore..." said Angela sheepishly.

"What!" I said narrowing my eyes at her... "What are you talking about? We saved up for this trip for ages, and we booked at the Travel Lodge" I said suspiciously. The Travel Lodge was a cheap 2 star hotel in the city centre, close enough to all the action at a cheap price...

"So we need to find University Street..." she said ignoring me and staring at the road straight ahead...

"What's on University Street?" I said through my teeth... I swear if Edward is behind this... I thought to myself.

"Ah Ha!" she yelled suddenly, trying to slow the car down and take a dangerous left turn...

"University Street!" she said happily as she sped down the street, her eyes scanning up ahead.

We reached a stunning circular driveway and pulled into the valet section, right out front of the massive hotel...

"The Fairmont Olympic?" I said astounded as I looked at the 5 star building before us. Angela didn't say anything. Definitely Edward...

Angela turned the car off and a woman approached us coming out of the massive glass doors of the hotel. "Miss Swan?" asked the well dressed woman, in her mid thirties. She wore a Fairmont Blazer and pencil skirt and had her hair in the neatest bun I had ever seen.

"Nope, that's her not me' said Angela with a big grin on her face, pointing at me...

"Please follow me ladies" she said politely as the two valet parking attendants opened the doors of the car for us.

"What about our luggage?" I said walking around to the trunk of the car to get our stuff out.

"No Miss Swan, our bell boy's will attend to that!" she said horrified. She coughed lightly and regained her smile. "My name is Louisa and I will be in charge of making sure your stay here is to the highest standard, now as Mr Cullen has already paid in full for the Executive Suites, all we need you to do is to sign in please" she said in a well rehearsed voice. She led us through the stunning, well lit marble foyer and into a small, luxioursly decorated lounge. We signed our names in to a ledger book using gold pens, and I noticed that Jane and Sarah had already signed in.

"Jane and Sarah knew to come here?' I asked Angela in surprise.

"Yeah I called them late last night' she said sheepishly, a huge grin on her face as she looked around the decadent room.

"Refreshments ladies?" asked Louisa as she came back into the room with a serving platter on which stood two glasses of champagne.

We took the champagnes and then followed Louisa through another door, which turned out to be a small private foyer. There was an elevator and only one button that read "Executive Suites" on a fancy gold plate. We all stepped in and Louisa pressed the button to close the doors.

"I will show you to your suites and make sure you have everything you need, you must be exhausted! Did you have a long trip?" she asked politely.

"Not really, we came from Forks" I said non commitedly, examining the dark circles under my eyes in the mirrored walls of the elevator.

"Oh" coughed Louisa surprised, I saw her face flush with embarrassment. I giggled to myself as the poor woman was probably only used to dealing with rich clients who hailed from exotic cities; she probably wasn't expecting a couple of country bumpkins.

We reached the top floor and I realised the executive suites must have meant 'penthouse'. A well dressed Bell boy was waiting in the hall with our luggage for us.

Louisa handed us each a shiny key card that unlocked the double doors. I put mine in, and the little light flashed green. The bell boy opened the doors for us and we walked through.

'Oh my god Bella! Angela!' screamed two blondes as they nearly tackled us to the floor.

"Oh my" I heard Louisa mutter in surprise.

"Jane, Sarah how are you?" I gushed holding them back at arm's length. Jane and Sarah had been good friends of ours from school. As soon as they were able; they got the hell out of Forks and down to California to study and party. They had left Forks as pale, fair haired beauties and had now returned as bleached, sun tanned bunnies.

"Bella, you look great!" gushed Jane. Angela and Sarah were chattering excitedly to each other, I could see Angela eyeing off Sarah's hair, she was probably looking for split ends.

Louisa left us alone and the four of us unpacked and cracked open a bottle of champagne. My worries about Edward paying for the penthouse for the weekend melted away as the champagne started to take effect. We ordered room service and chatted for ages about Jane and Sarah's adventures in California.

An hour or so later, the four of us were intoxicated in our PJ's sprawled out across the several sitting sofas. "So uh Bella, Angela told us about your mystery boyfriend!" giggled Sarah, as she twirled the end of her hair raising her eyebrows at me.

"Oh she did?" I said, narrowing my eyes playfully at my best friend.

'I CAN'T believe he paid for this suite for the weekend... this must have cost thousands!' gushed Jane.

My eyes roamed around the decadent hotel suite. It was very posh, too posh for my liking. Gold trimming and brocade along the curtains, gold tinged wall paper and cream carpet that your feet disappeared into. There were four rooms, each with an ensuite bigger than my living room back home. The bedrooms all connected to the main living area which had a small, marble top benched kitchen adjoining. The beds were King sized and had far too many gold covered cushions. There was a gigantic plasma screen TV in each bedroom and an even bigger one in the living room. There was an expensive sound system that nobody knew how to work properly and lastly a large sprawling balcony complete with Jacuzzi, bar, and a beautiful city view.

I sighed to myself and downed the rest of the champagne.

Silence...

I looked up in surprise and stared at my three girlfriends... "What!" I laughed loudly, their faces eager and waiting.

"Please please please spill about this mystery man, I'm _dying_ to hear what he's like, is he cute, what does he do? How much money does he have?" begged Sarah. Her baby blue eyes were wide and waiting.

"Cute does not even cut it!" said Angela throwing me a playful look as she got up from the sofa and walked outside, cell phone in hand.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well he's my boyfriend, I think..." I said slowly.

"You think?' said Jane confused.

"Well, we've had a few issues; we kind of met in a weird situation..." I said slowly...

"What do you mean?" said Jane curiously, Sarah hanging on to my every word...

"Ok, I'll tell you everything! But you can't interrupt me!" I said the champagne making my head swim.

Jane and Sarah sat very still, their faces solemn

"So I was at the club like nearly 3 months ago, it was like any other night, plenty of old dirty men wanting a good perve, I'm on my break, and the girls are suddenly chattering excitedly to each other all in a big fluster, there's some cute guy sitting at the bar table along the front of stage, I wasn't interested at all, until I went on stage and saw the most beautiful man I had _ever seen" _I said reminiscing. Jane squealed and clutched her champagne glass, she was enjoying the story.

'So I'm dancing, or at least trying to, he was so distracting, and he stares at me for two fricken hours! I took in every detail about him, his wild golden ochre eyes, his perfectly pale smooth skin, the bronze tousle of hair, and his strong jaw line, he was wearing an expensive suit and sucked on expensive cigars, he was so dreamy, but there was a part of me that was very afraid, like I shouldn't be attracted to him, but couldn't help it... he beckons for me to come over near the end of my shift, I clumsily make my way over and his finger traces down my collar bones to my cleavage and stomach, and down my hips, he rests his hand on my garter belt and pulls out this massive wad of cash and stuffs it in the belt, it felt like time had stopped, and he was breathing heavily, and then all of a sudden his hand just crushes the glass he was holding sending ice everywhere and then he's gone!' I said exhilarated falling back into the sofa.

"No way..." said Sarah pouring herself another drink...

"So then what happened?" asked Jane excitedly clutching a pillow to her chest, her eyes bloodshot with alcohol... we were so drunk.

"Well then he just kind of forced himself into my life...' I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"He reserved me at the club for all of my shifts, throwing down 15grand each time," I said as Jane squealed again.

"And then he follows me into Port Angeles and spies on me, flipping out over a date with Mike..."

"Whoa! Hold up! Mike?" asked Sarah confused; she flipped her hair over her shoulder impatiently.

"And then he takes me to the school reunion and into Seattle for this _amazing date_..." I said dreamily again.

"And don't forget those Sapphires!' chimed Angela, as she came back into the living area.

Jane squealed yet _again_.

"Well actually it wasn't _amazing_ "I said getting sidetracked. My thoughts focused on that guy Jake at the bar...

"He drags this guy off out back to do only god knows what!" I said getting annoyed.

"Oh Bella not this again!" muttered Angela.

'What!" I said getting defensive.

"Wait I'm getting confused!" whined Jane as she clutched her head...

"You don't even know the half of it! " I said, death staring Angela...

"I didn't tell you this, but I'm positive that Edward got the club shut down... and ...and..." I said getting worked up...

"Bella!" whined Angela.

"He put this ridiculous amount of money in my account!" I yelled above everyone's whining, closing my eyes shut and falling back into the sofa.

Silence

"Shut up!" said Sarah seriously...

"No... there's no way... he doesn't even really know you...' trailed Angela...

I got up from the sofa and stumbled over to my hand bag, I nearly tripped over my own feet I was that drunk... I rummaged around in my bag until I found my phone and quickly flipped it open...

I accessed the internet function and drunkenly tried to type in my internet backing webpage and then my account number, as I made my way back...

"Look, Look!" I yelled as I shoved the phone into their faces... Angela steadied the phone, her eyes trying to read the screen...

"Well fuck me" she said astounded...

Jane and Sarah grabbed the phone and then dropped it quickly.

"Oh my god!" yelled Jane.

"Bella who on earth is he!" screamed Sarah excitedly...

"And look!" I yelled dramatically, waving around the credit card he had given me...

"He just gave it to me for the weekend... like 'here babe go spend whatever you want...'" I said trying to impersonate his voice...

'Who the hell does that...?" I said getting angry; I could feel hot tears start to well up behind my eyes...

'Give me that!" said Jane as she snatched the card out of my hand and stared at it for a moment.

She laughed loudly...

"Bella this is a Titanium card! The card is actually made out of platinum Titanium, it's an Amex that has no limit" she said amazed...

"Great so now his cards are made out of precious metal..." I said as the tears started to fall down my cheek slowly. I wiped away at them with the back of my hand... I was so confused... and drunk...

"hey now!' said Angela alarmed as she came to give me a hug. She looked shaken... maybe she was worried about me...

"What's wrong...?" I asked timidly.

Her green eyes stared into my brown ones... she her bit her bottom lip and rested her forehead on mine... "Bella this man is giving you everything... take it!" she said excitedly... Her face breaking into a big grin...

"All I can say is I damn sure hope he gets Anthony a job in his company!" she crowed, squeezing me into a bear hug...

I smiled meekly at her. "Ange I'm really not so sure about him, I mean I promised I wouldn't date anyone else... but just this obsessive controlling is destroying me!" I said to her.

"Bella, I don't think giving you money and paying for a hotel for the weekend is controlling!" said Angela...

"Is there more champagne?" she asked no one in particular as she strolled into the small kitchen.

"I don't feel so good!" I complained as I sank back onto the sofa... "No more bubbles please!" I whined impatiently as I tried to process what Ange had said about taking the money... that usually wasn't like her at all...

'Bella... what's this?" asked Sarah as she handed me a silver and cream envelope... I eyed it suspiciously...

"Where was it?" I asked her sternly...

"On the kitchen bench..." she said non commitedly.

I examined the envelope, it wasn't from the hotel... it looked suspiciously like Edward's stationary he used when he wrote me notes and had given me his business card.

"Do you guys know where this came from...?" I asked my friends glancing around the room. Ange was leaning on the bench pouring herself more champagne, Jane was sprawled out on the floor like a star fish, her eyes closed and Sarah had draped herself on the sofa, dangling her tanned legs over the arm rest...

"Just open it already!" mumbled Jane with her eyes still closed...

I sighed and ripped open the expensive stationary... I scanned the folded letter, my hands shaking...

I stood up dramatically. "NO, NO, NO!" I yelled like a bratty teenager...

I flung the letter onto the floor and stormed off into my bedroom, falling face first on the mattress...

I could hear the girls from the living room as I hadn't closed the bedroom door.

"Oh my god, that's so awesome!' said Sarah excitedly,

"What is it?" yelled Jane, who was probably still on the floor.

"It's like a love letter!" cooed Sarah laughing...

I 'humpfed' to myself, sounding just like my dad... love letter my arse!

"_Edward_ is saying how much he will miss her and how he's organised an itinerary for us! He's booked a day at the spa tomorrow, and a fancy dinner at that restaurant he took her on a date too, and then Sunday he's organised for us to have a personal stylist to help us shop!" gushed Sarah...

The girls squealed excitedly, just as I heaved myself off the comfortable bed and stumbled back into the living room, my vision swimming.

"We are NOT going to the spa or to the restaurant that doesn't have menus in English and I do NOT want a personal _stylist_!' I sneered.

'It's my fricken birthday, and I _want_ to go to the new club that opened up last month and dance with my friends, not sit in some posh restaurant and eat 12 course dinners!" I said storming back into my room and flinging the door closed. I heard them peal with laughter as I screamed in frustration into my pillow...

I sighed in disgust as I sat back into the pedicure chair and let the poor aesthetician paint my nails a blood red color. Majority had won and we spent the day in a fancy day spa not far from the hotel.

The girls had been super excited about the day spa, we had come to a compromise and decided on going to the Spa and not the restaurant, opting instead for the new dance club that had opened up in downtown Seattle.

We had a facial and body scrub, wrap and massage, a pedicure and manicure with a hydrating hair treatment and blow dry and to finish it all off, a makeup session.

The makeup artist smoked my eyes up really dark and applied a thick set of false lashes, it looked super hot and I was excited to go out with my girlfriends. I hadn't been out dancing with my friends in a long time...

Edward had of course paid for everything upfront and was taking care of any extra charges. I hadn't spoken to him since Thursday night and was contemplating whether or not I should call him and thank him for the hotel and spa...

We spent the early evening carefully eating some Chinese take out, trying not to ruin our makeup.

'Bella, good choice on the take out!' said Angela she carefully slurped at her noodles.

"What are you guys going to wear? Are we going super fancy or sexy casual?" said Jane as she opened our sixth bottle of champagne for the weekend.

The cork popped and we cheered excitedly. I was starting to enjoy myself, doing the things _I_ wanted to do and not being told where to go and what to do...

We had finished eating and Sarah had somehow managed to plug her iPod into the sound system, and blared some dance tunes,

"Yeah!' she yelled excitedly as she started to dance around the living room.

We laughed at her ridiculous moves and I felt my mood elevating.

I spent forever trying on different outfits and dancing around my choices in front of the girls... they decided for me to wear a pair of tight denim cut off shorts that only just covered my bum, and a billowy white singlet top.

"Wow I kind of look a little skanky with these shorts...' I laughed to myself in front of the full length mirror in my room, as I eyed my bottom only just peeking out from the shorts.

"Hmmmm I still think we could get skankier...' said Angela playfully as she wafted into my room

"Wow! Ange that dress is amazing!" I said gaping at her short tight baby pink dress.

"Ta da!" she yelled, pulling out two pairs of stripper shoes from behind her back and waving them around in front of me...

"No way!" I laughed at her...

"Yes way!" she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and strapping on her stripper shoes from when she was in cosmetology school.

I grabbed the black sparkle shoes she had brought for me and strapped them on quickly...

"Oh my god we look awesome!" I said to her.

"There's no way I can walk in these..." complained Sarah as she came in to my room and kicked off the PVC stripper shoes she had been wearing...

"Sorry Ange' she said bashfully...

"No worries honey, I'm glad you at least gave them a go" said Ange. Sarah rolled her eyes and walked out into the living area... 'Jane come on! It's time to party!" she shouted happily.

We reached the club by ten, and the line up was long... We stood in line for half an hour, drunk and giggly. We got a few catcalls from guys in the line up and we could hear the loud bass pumping inside. "I'm so excited!" I said bouncing up and down wildly. We finally got in and we gazed in amazement at what was inside.

The club was dark and had very low intimate lighting, it opened up into a lounge area with a high bar table running the length of the room with several bar stools tucked against the table, there were huge mirrors framing the walls, and intricate ornaments twisted into weird designs that suspended from the ceiling. A large spiral stair case was in one corner leading to the upper levels and a large doorway on the other side of the room led to what must be the main dance floor area and the lower levels. The place was packed and pumping with loud dance beats.

We made our way to the main dance floor and squeezed ourselves a spot right in the centre. The music was amazing and we started dancing with each other, snapping photos and pulling stupid moves. Jane was constantly on her phone texting, and I wondered what was so important that she needed to keep checking her phone. After a little while we needed a drink and made our way over to the bar, we hustled our way to the front of the bar and ordered several shots of Tequila and had the bartenders make us obscure cocktails.

"Hey honey!" said a guy beside me, yelling over the loud music. He was in his late twenties and looked extremely drunk, his brown eyes were bloodshot and his dark hair was matted to his face with sweat.

"Hi!' I yelled back at him, raising my shot glass and shooting it back.

He laughed at me. "Are you having a good time?' he asked

"Sure am, it's my birthday!' I said in a sing song voice, giggling at how drunk I was.

"Hey!" said the guy to the bartender, slapping the bar loudly.

'It's this girl's birthday!" he shouted at the bartender. The bartender nodded at me and grinned.

Half an hour later Ange and I were still at the bar, getting shouted drinks left right and centre. The bartenders had mixed anything we wanted and we had a large crowd around us shooting down drinks and chatting to us over the loud music.

"Bella!" slurred Angela... "Where's Jane and Sarah?" she asked drunkenly.

I stopped talking to the group of people around us and pushed our way out of the crowd at the bar thanking everyone for the drinks as we left, ignoring the disappointed comments.

I checked my phone and realised I had several missed calls from Edward and a text message from Jane.

I checked the message from Jane first: **Bella come meet us upstairs we have a booth!"** was all her message said.

I showed Ange the message. "Well nice of them to let us know" she said nastily.

"Awwww don't be like that! It's my birthday!" I said drunkenly over the loud music. We made our way to the front room and then akwardly climbed the massive spiral staircase. The stairs were made of glass and had intricate stones and plants trapped in the glass material. We reached the top level and entered another maze of large dark rooms with booths built into the walls... there was a huge main dance floor and a ring of booths surrounding it.

"Oh my god they could be anywhere, why would they just run off?" said Ange slightly annoyed.

We walked around the packed dance floor and tried to find Sarah and Jane. People bumped into us and spilt drinks as we squeezed past.

"Bella! Ange!' said Sarah excitedly as she pushed her way over to us and grabbed our hands.

We stumbled along after her in our stripper shoes and finally came to a large circular booth.

"What on earth are you doing up here..." I was cut short as I saw a group of familiar men lounging on the sofa and sipping drinks.

"What the fuck, come on Sarah, why... oh for fuck's sake" I said exasperated.

"Sarah why are Mike and his buddies...err... are you ok Sarah?' said Ange as she looked closer at Sarah's face. Sarah's pupils were massive and her jaw was clenching and unclenching super fast...

"I'm fine honey!" she gushed as she stroked Angela's arm. "Jane texted Hamish before we left LA, and told him we were coming to Seattle, so he asked to meet up with her, and he brought all the old crew from high school!' she said bouncing up and down excitedly..

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" yelled Jane, from Hamish's lap as she raised her arms in the air.

'Oh my god they are so drunk!' I said to Ange.

'I think they're more than drunk honey' said Angela.

"Look who it is boys! Said Sarah excitedly as she wrapped her arms both around Angela and me.

"Oh damn!" yelled a couple of the guys as they cheered and catcalled at us.

' I really don't want to see Mike" I said to Sarah, "Can't we go somewhere else' I whispered to Sarah. I peeked over at Mike who was leaning back on the sofa and chatting to his buddies. He glanced over and waved at me casually, his attention turning back to his friends.

"You'll be fine babe, pay him no attention" she cooed at me as she sauntered off to sit next to one of the guys.

I sighed and made my way over to the sofas. Ange and I sat ourselves down next to Jane and Sarah. I kept my eyes on Mike who was sitting a few people away.

The booth was draped in intricate Indian and Moroccan curtains. The material on the sofa's were silk and cool to the touch. "Drink's ladies?" said Jane in a sing song voice as she handed us a champagne each, she nuzzled her way in between us and raised her glass.

"Happy birthday Bella!' she cheered excitedly, as she downed her drink.

We raised our glasses and clinked. I still felt a little nervous with Mike sitting only a few down from us. The music was loud and the bass was vibrating the entire booth. Jane was bouncing up and down wildly her hands running over the material back and forth fast, her jaw was clenching just like Sarah's and I wondered if maybe they had taken something.

I was broken from my thoughts with Angela talking to me.

"Are you ok with Mike here?" asked Angela.

'Yeah it's all good, he hasn't even said hello, so it doesn't really matter that much" I said as I looked out at the crowd on the dance floor and watched the drunken people move to the loud beats.

'Mike is so in love with you!" said Jane as she clutched on to her glass with both hands and bounced her feet up and down.

"Ugghhhh I don't think so!' I said in disgust... Jane shrugged her shoulders... "Dance?" she said getting up and dancing in front of us seductively...

I laughed lightly at my crazy friend... "Maybe later" I said to her.

She danced off onto the dance floor, Sarah following closely behind.

"So Edward's called me like 20 times..." I said to Ange biting my lower lip as I opened my phone and stared at the screen.

"Maybe he found out that we didn't go to the restaurant" laughed Angela.

I shook my head and sighed nervously as I sipped my drink, enjoying the taste of the bubbles.

I was too nervous to call Edward back, I wasn't sure if I could control my temper if I spoke to him. I was pretty annoyed at the way he had organised my birthday weekend. I did want to thank him for the hotel and Mercedes, and for the spa day but I hated the way he controlled everything.

I sat in the booth for over half an hour talking to Angela about Edward and what I should do about him. I had one major concern... if I gave in and let myself fall in love with him, which would only be too easy; would he be a good father figure for Lucy? Thinking of Lucy pulled at my heartstrings. I glanced over at Mike who was still sitting with his buddies. Mike would never admit to being Lucy's father. He hadn't even met Lucy.

My conversation with Angela was cut short with the presence of Mike standing in front of me, holding out a glass of champagne.

"Happy birthday Bells" he said smoothly. His deep blue eyes were tinged red, and his messy blonde hair swept across his forehead. I smiled at him as best I could and took the drink he offered me.

"Hey Ange" he said raising his eyebrows at her, and giving her a drink too.

"Well hi there Mike!" said Angela in an over the top voice. She took the drink and sculled it down.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?' said Mike looking at me with a small smile on his lips...

"Sure" I said staying where I was next to Ange.

"Uh in private?" he said running his hand through his hair...

"I'm going I'm going" said Ange as she rolled her eyes and got up from the sofa...

"No Ange, wait..." I said desperately, clutching at my best friends arm.

'I'll be right back!" she said winking at me.

Mike took her place and he sat down next to me, his thigh touching mine.

'So those are some pretty short shorts you got there' said Mike in a sleazy voice as his gaze swept over me...

"Yep" was all I could say as I sipped at the drink he had given me.

I looked everywhere but at him.

"So what you been up to?" asked Mike as he downed his drink. My gaze swept over the people sitting in the booth, everyone here was male and a friend of Mike's, it was like the football team had a reunion.

"Oh you know just being a mom and working hard" I said nastily, downing the rest of my drink.

"Bella..." he started running his hand through his hair again. He finished his drink and set it down on the low table in front of the sofa...

"Look I'm sorry about the reunion" he said gazing at me with his eyes. His jaw was clenching fast as well, and I wondered how many of them had taken some sort of amphetamine.

'I don't really want to talk about the reunion..." I said as my phone started vibrating again...

I pulled out my phone knowing who it would be... Edward's name was flashing on the screen...

I sighed in frustration...

"Bella I never stopped loving you..." said Mike as his hand grasped my thigh and squeezed...

"Mike... don't..." I said drunkenly, trying to brush his hand off.

"What's wrong?" he said seductively.

"I don't feel that way about you anymore!' I said. My heart rate started to climb and I felt rushed and light headed... my phone stopped.

"Come on Bella... just one kiss...' said Mike as he leaned in closer, his other hand brushing my long hair off my shoulder.

One moment Mike was sitting next to me trying to suck my face, the next he was wrenched off the sofa. Edward had come out of nowhere and was gripping the front of Mike's shirt.

"Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend!" he said in his voice of steel.

I gasped at Edward appearing out of nowhere... he was seething but looked beautiful at the same time. His glorious body was dressed in dark jeans and a dark grey dress shirt pushed up to the elbows, unbuttoned to the sternum and untucked. He was a walking advertisement for men's cologne... behind him was two striking males. I nearly choked at their appearance. The bigger one was muscled like a wrestler, his dark curly hair was cut short and his height and width was intimidating. The other was less muscled but just as scary looking, his honey blonde hair was curled like a movie star from the black and white era. But what threw me the most was their eyes... those golden topaz eyes were glinting with excitement and danger... their skin was all the same shade, pale marble unblemished and unmarked. All three of them looked alien compared to other people in the club, something wasn't right about them.

Their very presence was terrifying... they looked feline, lethal, ready to pounce and kill. My heart rate continued to climb and I noticed my touch became very sensitive to everything as I started to brush the fabric of the sofa with my fingertips.

Mike tried to shove Edward off, but he wasn't strong enough, Edward's hands were shaking, his face was inches from Mike's, his brows furrowed and his eyes wide in anger.

"Girlfriend eh?" slurred Mike. He laughed out loud. "What are you going to do about it buddy?' he sneered at Edward as he tried to shove him again.

I was paralysed as I watched Edward's reaction.

His teeth flashed a brilliant white as he laughed loudly, it was a cruel, harsh sound and I suddenly felt very afraid for Mike.

Mike's buddies had noticed what was happening and I could smell the testosterone building. They came rushing over, grunting and cursing. The loud beats from the music and dark lighting hid us from view from the dance floor.

The two men behind Edward touched Edward's shoulder, their faces stern and their jaws flexing. It almost looked like they were wanting to pounce, but holding every ounce of restraint in place.

"I'm going to kill you..." said Edward slowly, his words enunciating clearly and slowly. The two men behind Edward flashed their teeth in a sinister smile.

Edward snapped his teeth fully bared and I swear he hissed; his stance in a slight pounce...

My heart rate was elevated and I felt a warm rush all over my skin... my teeth were grinding against each other, making my jaw clench and unclench... What the fuck was happening to me...

Through all of the commotion I had been left alone on the sofa...

Mike's buddies were arguing with him, egging him on to 'take him out'. I could feel a fight brewing and I was petrified for Mike, not because I cared for Mike, that wasn't it at all, I was petrified that Edward would literally kill him. My psycho boyfriend looked even more psycho than normal and I had to calm him down.

I fluidly got up from the sofa and my legs were cramped, I must have been sitting down for longer than I thought...

Edward and Mike were still in each other's faces... Edward was struggling with some sort of self control... Mike was egging him on with words...

"Guess what Cullen?" he said harshly... "I fucked her first..." he laughed loudly with his buddies...

A low growl emitted from Edward's deep chest...Mike stopped laughing and stepped back automatically...

I heard Mike's buddies muttering 'freak' as they grabbed Mike and pulled him back...

Edward was livid...

I stumbled my way over, my vision turning from drunken blur to surprisingly clear and focused. I could feel my heart hammering out of my chest faster than it had ever beaten before. I felt hot and sweaty, my skin was warm and tingling, it felt like a constant rush was brushing over my skin. I felt giddy and excitable.

I wedged my way in between Edward and Mike turning my back on Mike.

'Edward calm down honey..." I said soothingly, my face felt strained and my teeth were grinding against each other, I brushed his forearm with my fingertips, his skin was cold and I enjoyed the cool touch and continued to brush his skin as I was fascinated by it...

He didn't answer me or look at me; his gaze was still on Mike...

Mike had stepped back from Edward...

"Bella... he's a fucking lunatic... let's go..." he said. I turned slightly to face Mike and next thing I knew Edward's hand had shot out behind me and grabbed his wrist preventing Mike from taking my hand.

"I said get your fucking hands off my girlfriend... I'm going to fucking kill you..." he roared.

I had to act quickly, my heart was already hammering, something was wrong with me and something terrible was going to happen between Edward and Mike.

Edward was fuming, his two friends behind him were on edge and alert, Mike was cursing at Edward, Mike's friends were yelling and egging Mike on... I couldn't take it any longer!

I flung both of my arms around Edward's neck and crushed my lips to his, slamming my body against him. His cool body felt wonderful on my hot skin and my lips were greedily sucking on his.

I took him by complete surprise, and after a split second of hesitation his arms encircled around me... after a moment he broke away from me and looked down into my face...

"Bella... honey...are you ok? Jesus Christ, Bella, your high up to your eyeballs!" he said as he stared into my face concerned. I kept trying to kiss him, my face set in a permanent grin... I couldn't stop smiling; my back teeth were still grinding... Edward's head snapped up and he was death staring Mike from behind me...

'You spiked her drink? You fucking coward, you spiked her drink?" he roared again. His arm pulled me into his chest, cradling my head to his body.

I heard Mike laugh, "Whatever man..." he said as he walked away. I looked up to see Edward nodding at his two friends. They melted into the crowd on the dance floor.

"Bella, honey, are you ok? Shit, your heart rate is extremely elevated, your eyes are huge, you're shaking... sweetheart what happened? Did he do anything else to you?" he said desperately, hands either side of my head.

"Edward... I _think_ I'm ok? I mean, did he really spike my drink? I can't believe he would..."

"Bella! What's going on?' said Ange as she rushed up to us. "I heard Mike and his friends arguing about you and Edward..."

"Angela, are you ok? How do you feel?' said Edward, looking down into her face.

"I'm fine, I mean, well I'm tanked... but ok other than that... oh my god Bella, are you high?" said Angela, her hand on my shoulder.

"Mike spiked her drink... ecstasy more than likely..." said Edward sternly...

'I'm getting her out of here... "Said Edward to Angela.

"I'm coming with you" said Ange as she hooked her arm around mine.

"What about Jane and Sarah?" I said my teeth grinding over and over.

'I don't care about them at the moment' said Ange drunkenly, she struggled walking in her shoes and we both supported each other up.

Edward hovered behind us, and I felt him tug the hem of my shorts down. He was muttering to himself and I caught a string of curses as he wedged his way between us and somehow held both of us with each of his arms and carried us down the stairs.

We arrived at the hotel room and Edward sprinted into my bathroom and turned the shower on; he ripped my clothes off with one fluid motion, his eyes stopping to appreciate my body for a split second, and then he gently shoved me into the freezing water, it felt good and for a moment I felt a little better... Angela walked in drunkenly.

'Oh shit!" she said in surprise at seeing me naked...

"Angela I need you to stay here with her... please Angela I won't be long... I don't know how much he put in her drink and I need to get it out of her system" he pleaded with her.

'What are you going to do?' asked Ange slowly, but he had already gone...

'I'm so drunk, there's no way he could move that fast" she slurred...

"Are you ok Bella?' she asked me concerned.

I nodded and slowly inched my way onto the floor of the shower... hugging my knees to my chest, my heart was palpitating and my jaw sore from the constant clenching...

'Some birthday' I said between jittery teeth...

What felt like minutes later and Edward had come striding through the door.

"Get her out of the shower and wrap her in a towel so she doesn't get cold." Said Edward, his voice powerful and smooth.

Ange helped me out and wrapped me in a towel...

'What are you going to do?" asked Angela.

"Narcan' was all Edward said as he took a long syringe from his pocket and a small glass bottle that was sealed with a film. He pierced the bottle with the needle and filled the syringe up.

"No... No...' I said in protest... trying to back away from him, I should have known my attempt to escape would be useless.

He gently grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close to him, pinning my arms to his side.

"Edward... no!' I cried as he stabbed the syringe into my arm. I felt a prick and then hot pain...

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart..." he muttered over and over... his breathing was laboured, his eyes were on the spot where he stabbed me. His breathing became heavier; his jaw snapped and his grip tightened...

"Edward what the hell is wrong with you..." said Ange...

He snapped out of it and then I suddenly felt a nauseated sensation come whistling up from my stomach...

'Oh!" I groaned and covered my mouth with my hand...

"Shit" muttered Edward... he leant me over the toilet bowl and I wretched violently for a good couple of minutes...

"What's happening!' said Ange distressed.

'It's the Narcan, it reverses the effects of the drug and makes her throw up, she'll be ok..." he said as he held my hair back...

"Bella honey I love you... I'm so sorry this happened on your birthday" he whispered to me.. Blackness washed over me and then I was out like a light...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

B.P.O.V.

Lucy was cradled against my chest late Sunday night as I struggled with my bags and tried to unlock my front door. I was exhausted and shaken. My birthday had turned out to be terrible. I remembered Jane and Sarah disappearing and then finding them and seeing Mike, and then Edward and his two mysterious friends coming out of nowhere! Ugh it was so frustrating. Whatever Mike had put in my drink, supposedly ecstasy, had given me a clear recollection of several things, first, there was something different about Edward and his friends; it was clearly obvious in a club full of _normal_ people and second, he was trying desperately to hide it from me and now Ange had noticed something too. The way he moved with fluid and quick movements, his reflexes were amazing and strong. His eyes were always alert and his skin was constantly cold. I desperately wanted to find out what was going on with him, I was intrigued and a little scared at the same time.

"Damn it!" I muttered frustrated under my breath as I tried to put the wrong key in the lock. I could feel the bags in my other hand slipping as I clung onto Lucy and tried to fiddle with my keys. The porch light was broken, and I was trying to hold up the keys to the faint light of the moon, when a shadowy figure came up beside me. I should have known it was Edward, but I was so tired and fatigued I screamed as his hand caught the bags that were slipping from my arm... My scream woke Lucy up and she started to cry.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I frightened you" said Edward alarmed as he stood in front of me, his eyebrows knitted together in some sort of internal frustration. I smiled weakly at him and rubbed Lucy's back.

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick or hurt?' asked Edward alarmed as he lightly touched the back of her head.

"No, she's just tired..." I said smiling up at him, glad that he was concerned for her wellbeing. My previous worries of his strangeness and behaviour were melting away.

With one fluid motion, Edward had snatched the keys out of my hand and unlocked the door, flipping on lights as he walked through. How does he do that? I thought to myself.

I went into Lucy's small room and quickly changed her into warm PJ's. I tucked her in and tried to settle her down, rubbing her back softly. Edward had come up beside me, silently like a ghost, his golden eyes almost luminescent in the dark. He watched Lucy falling asleep in her crib.

"She's so very beautiful" he whispered to me, a sad smile on his lips.

I sighed and looked down at my daughter. "I love her so much..." I choked as my fatigue and fear of last night finally broke through. I started to sob and covered my mouth with my hand; I didn't want to wake her again.

"Bella sweetheart, please don't be upset, what's wrong?" asked Edward alarmed as he pulled me into his chest...

"I'm just so tired...and...and last night was horrible! What if I died last night? What would have happened to Lucy? I'm so irresponsible!" I sobbed onto his expensive shirt as I clung tighter to his cold body. His hands stroked the back of my hair and his face nuzzled the top of my head. I heard him inhale deeply and then groan ever so quietly.

He cradled me against his chest and I felt his arms scoop me up as he carried me out of Lucy's room, closing her door behind him softly. I savoured the feeling of his strong body pressed against me. I sighed in contentment. He lay me down on my bed I groaned at how good the bed felt and cuddled up into his chest.

"Bella, promise me you won't ever speak about dying ever again...do you understand?" his voice was sharp and rough with emotion.

I stared at him confused.

"I will _never_ let anything happen to you, I will always be here to protect you... I love you so much sweetheart" he said adoringly as he gazed into my tear stained face.

I looked hard into his eyes, and a moment of reassurance washed through me, he was telling the truth, and he would never let anything bad happen to me...

"I love you so much Edward Cullen..." I said with the utmost conviction. His stern expression melted and his eyes brimmed with emotion...

I laughed softly at his expression, "Don't cry on me now" I said through my own tears...

His face looked sad and lost for a moment, but then quickly recovered... he covered my face in delicate kisses and then started humming ever so softly to himself. My eyes grew heavy and I felt somewhat content as I drifted into a heavy sleep.

My eyes opened slowly to a cold misty gray that hung outside my window and I stretched out in my bed, glancing at the bedside clock... 11:02am...

"Oh shit!" I squealed, as I sat bolt upright... panic taking over as I realised how late I was for work at the bank... I got caught up in the bed sheets and tripped over, landing hard on my bum.

"Bella!" exclaimed Edward as he came walking through my door a hot mug of coffee in one hand and Lucy cradled against his chest.

Lucy giggled as she looked at me caught in the sheets on the floor... I smiled brilliantly at my daughter's happy face, glad to see her so comfortable in Edward's arms.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" asked Edward slightly alarmed but amused at the same time. He put down the cup of coffee and rested Lucy on my bed. I stood up slowly from the floor and he helped me to my feet. He took me into his arms and kissed me deeply on the mouth, his cold touch no longer bothered me and I melted into his embrace.

"Oh!" I squealed as I tried to break away from him, forgetting how late I was for work...

"I'm sooo late for work!" I muttered as I tried to untangle myself from him. He spun me around so my back was facing him and pulled me close to his chest, his head resting on my naked shoulder.

"I've already called in sick for you..." he said as he started kissing my neck...

"Oh..." I said surprised... "I hope they won't fire me, I've had so many days off lately" I muttered...

"And I've done some washing and cleaning for you and bathed and fed Lucy" he said proudly.

I craned my neck to look at him, his grip was like an iron shackle, 'Edward, thank you so much, I don't know what to say... no one's ever helped with household stuff before..." my heart started beating twice its normal pace. He groaned to himself and placed his hand over my chest where my heart was, his head tilted to the side... I stared at him confused... he looked back at me like he was about to say something...

"Momma!" whined Lucy annoyed that she was stuck on the bed. Edward let go. "Oh honey I'm so sorry..." I said playfully as I scooped her up and took her into the living room where her toys were. Edward followed me with the coffee and we sat down on the sofa. His gaze never leaving my face. I took the hot mug and sipped at the hot liquid. I groaned and tilted my head back, my eyes closed.

"I feel so gross!" I whined as I ran my hand through my knotted hair... Edward's cold fingers started tracing patterns on my thigh...

My thoughts started drifting back to Saturday night...

"Sweetheart what are you thinking?" asked Edward softly. I sipped at more coffee.

'I can't believe how messed up Saturday night was!" I said exasperated. "I would never believe that Mike would spike my drink, I mean know he's a pig, but _why_ spike my drink..." I said shaking my head.

"Bella, you have to promise me you won't ever see Mike, ever again" he said sternly his face thunderous.

"Edward, I wasn't planning on seeing him on Saturday night... I didn't know that he was going to be there..." He cut me off... 'I don't care if you weren't planning it, if you see him, run the other way... he's not... he's not... stable... Bella, he's over confident but extremely insecure at the same time...he's dangerous, his mind is filth..." said Edward, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Promise me, you won't see him again..." he said sternly.

"I...don't know what to say..." I mumbled.

"Damn it Bella! Promise me you won't see him again!" said Edward almost shouting... his arms gripping mine.

"Ok, Edward, ok, I promise I won't see him again..." I said reassuringly. He was starting to scare me...

He calmed down immediately after I made him his promise.

He scooped me into his lap, like a child sitting on someone's knee and started kissing my neck.

'Thank you' he breathed seductively. His mood changing to smug and happy again.

'Speaking of dangerous people..." I started; he froze in kissing my neck.

'Who on earth where those two scary thugs with you on Saturday night, and how did you know where to find me!" I said trying to keep a playful tone to my voice; I didn't want to upset him.

He bursted with laughter. "Those _thugs_ were my brothers...' he said playfully...

"Your brothers?" I asked surprised... there were some similarities in their skin and eye colour, but the rest of their features were completely off.

'My adopted brothers..." he said slowly, recognising the confusion in my face.

"Oh" was all I said...

He stood up quickly and scooped me into his arms and walked me back into the bedroom.

I didn't miss that he had avoided answering my question on why he showed up at the club.

He sat me down on the bed. "I think you should have a nice hot shower and get changed, I'm taking you out" he said happily.

"Edward I just want to stay at home today, I really don't feel like going out..." I groaned.

He looked crestfallen... "But I haven't given you your present yet..." he said disappointed.

'Edward, I said you didn't have to get me anything, you've paid for so much already from the weekend, I can't accept anything else..." I said seriously.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Bella, in the shower... _now" _he said playfully as he quickly scooped me up and carried me into the bathroom, ripping my PJ t shirt off in one fluid motion.

After I had freshened up, and packed a baby bag for Lucy, we headed outside. The cold gray mist clung to my bare arms and I shivered slightly. I stopped in my tracks...

"_Another car?"_ I said in disbelief as I stared at the third car of his I had seen. Angela had dropped me off home last night, and Edward had arrived shortly afterwards. He laughed at my expression. Sitting in my driveway was a sleek black, Porsche 4WD. Edward took Lucy out of my arms and opened the back passenger door, there sitting on the back passenger seat was the latest model baby seat with all the safety attachments.

"Oh Edward" I said softly, touched that he had thought of Lucy...

He kissed my forehead. "Your welcome honey" he purred as he held open the passenger door for me. The inside of the car was luxurious grey leather and smelt divine.

He started the car to life and I looked back at Lucy in the backseat, she was happily babbling to herself smiling from ear to ear, I glanced at Edward who was smiling back at me...

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he sped off down the street.

"Nothing" I lied.

Inside I was bursting with happiness at what felt like a happy family moment. I was sure that Edward was very protective and fond of Lucy; Lucy seemed very at ease with him. Edward loved me, and I felt the same towards him, sure he had his moments of possessiveness...My happy thoughts were starting to die...argh! I pushed the possessive thoughts out of my head and concentrated on the happy family visions I had running through my mind...

"So where are we going?" I asked in curiosity. Surely we couldn't be going "out" in Forks, there was nothing here!

"You'll see" he said mysteriously, grinning from ear to ear. His fingers were tapping on the steering wheel; he was nervous and trying to hide it. Twenty minutes later, as we approached the town limits, he pulled off the freeway and down a small road. The road seemed to lead to a forest, but instead of continuing down the road, he pulled into a concealed driveway, flanked with large fir trees...

"Edward... where are we?' I asked slightly concerned.

He stayed silent and grinning as he pulled up in front of a beautiful house.

"Oh my...' I said in amazement at the gorgeous house.

'Is this where you live?' I asked in surprise, realizing I hadn't seen his house yet. "I thought you said you lived outside Port Angeles?" I asked confused...

"Errr' he mumbled as he got out of the car quickly and unbuckled Lucy...

I slowly got out of the car and came to stand next to him, he was silent for a moment then broke into a grin.

"Welcome home honey" he whispered in my ear.

"What!" I said confused as I stared into his golden eyes, he was holding Lucy on his hip.

"Do you like it?" he asked concerned...

"Edward... is this my... my _birthday present?"_ I said in shock.

He nodded at me, biting his lower lip unsure of my reaction.

'I think I need to sit down" I said shaking.

He laughed lightly at my words and then realised I was serious.

He quickly ran up the porch steps made out of gorgeous dark polished wood and unlocked the large double front doors. I followed meekly behind him taking in the two stories mass that stood in front of me. The lawns looked like they had just been laid fresh, the gardens looked new with mounded heaps of fresh soil, supporting beautiful cream and violet flowers.

I walked up onto the polished porch and followed him through the doors.

'Bella?" he asked concerned as he took my arm and led me through the front hallway into a large living area... it smelt of fresh paint.

"Did you have this built?" I asked softly not looking at his face, my hands were shaking and I was going to burst into tears at any minute. He gently pushed me down into a large cream leather armchair. Lucy was sitting on the plush carpet with her dolls sprawled out around her.

"Yes' he said softly, his voice trembling.

"What's wrong? Is it too much?" he asked concerned. 'Can I at least show you the house?' he begged.

I took a couple of deep breaths and nodded. He grinned and helped me stand up. I picked Lucy up much to her disgust and balanced her on my hip.

He showed me the large kitchen that had dark and sand coloured flagstones on the floor, there were the latest European appliances and pots and pans dangling above the island work bench.

Leading off the kitchen was a large back veranda complete with outside furniture and a sprawling lawn with a swing set. A small spa tub was nestled away in the back corner of the veranda.

The living room I had sat down in was ginormous, the ceiling went on forever and there was a large fireplace on one wall. The furniture was all in tones of cream, dark sable and small touches of navy blue.

There was a play room for Lucy, upstairs and downstairs, a massive bedroom for her with gorgeous feminine furniture and a mountain of new toys. The bathrooms all had heating wired under the floors, and looked like rooms from a mountain day spa.

The house consisted of four large bedrooms and two studies, as well as a dining room and entertainment room and a rumpus room set up with a bar and dark leather sofas.

"What do you think?" he asked slowly taking Lucy out of my hands and putting her in one of her new playrooms that adjoined the living room. He held my shoulders and looked down into my face, he smelt so good... I was starting to get dizzy.

'Bella?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know what to say...I can't believe you built a house for me... and you've furnished it... I...' I was lost for words...

"Please tell me you like it..." he asked concerned.

"Edward it's beautiful!" I laughed weakly. "But don't you think it's a little big for just me and Lucy?" I asked truthfully.

He was about to say something and then stopped, he looked crestfallen...

"Oh..." I realised what his intentions were.

"It wasn't just for Lucy and I was it?" I said slowly, realising he was planning to move in too...

His expression turned smug and arrogant and he looked down into my eyes...

"Do you_ want_ me to move in with you?" he asked, his face inches from mine, his sweet, tantalizing breath teasing me. His words were taunting me...

"I... I can't just move out of my house, I would need to break the lease and...' I stammered, hands on my hip.

"Bella, breaking a lease is easy don't give me that as an excuse, I see you every day as it is, what's so wrong about me moving in? We love each other, Lucy is comfortable around me" he said smugly, He had sat himself down in a leather armchair and crossed his ankle over his knee, and he looked triumphant. ..

I stood in front of him, confusion muddling my brain... 'Edward it's only been 3 months..." I said softly, not looking at his face.

"Closer to four" he said curtly.

I was lost for words, I had never lived with a boyfriend before, and I was used to living by myself and taking care of Lucy alone.

"Edward, what about Lucy? I need to give her stability... if anything was happen to us... I ... I don't want to put her through that.."

"What's going to happen to us?" he said coldly, raising his eyebrow at me.

He stood up quickly it was like a blur... He gripped my arms and looked me square in the face. "I promise to give you _everything_ and anything you want, I will be a father figure for her, and look after you both, I can provide for the both of you!" he said getting excited.

"Imagine the kind of privileged up bringing she will have, living in a house like this, I can get her into the best schools in the country, you can quit your job at the bank and stay home to look after her, and even study part time at university..." he said his gaze looking off into space.

"Hold up... quit my job? Study? Edward what are you talking about?' I said, getting annoyed at his 10 year plan that he had made without me...

'Bella, you still have that large sum of money I gave you, you don't need to _work_" he scoffed at me...

"Ugh, I don't want to think about the money!" I said squeezing my eyes shut.

"come on Bella, it makes sense for us to live together... think of Lucy, think of how better off she'll be..." he cooed at me. My eyes were still shut and I sensed he was standing behind me. His cold fingers brushed my bare arms and I felt his body press against my back... he gripped my hips and started kissing my neck hungrily... he kept pushing my body against his, I could feel the strain of his hard erection against the back of my jeans and I started to feel weak with desire...

"Edward" I sighed happily, savouring the tingling sensation he left on my skin...

"Come on Bella, you know you want to..." he whispered in his deep musical voice.

'Want to what?" I said through half lidded eyes...

He laughed softly beside my ear and my body jolted with pleasure... "Say you'll move in with me... let me take care of you' he whispered, his fingers tracing to the front of my jeans...

"Oh!' I gasped at the rubbing of his fingers...

"Oh Edward... I love you...' I said in pleasure... "Ok you win..." I said as his rubbing continued...

**Ok, I know, I know... lame chapter... short and a bit out of character... I really needed this chapter as a "bridging" chapter to get to the good stuff...**

**I'm so excited! I have it all planned out how it will end... Now for those of you who like having Bella with a backbone, you will be disappointed... until the last chapter... Bella is going to start becoming addicted to Edward... her personality changes and Edward becomes more in control much to his delight and then things start to unravel...**

**Hope you like it so far xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

B.P.O.V.

I smiled dreamily to myself as I reminisced about last night. I had finally had sex with Edward... and it was amazing! His body was lean and strong, his abs were hard and etched into his stomach... the way he touched me sent shivers all over my body. He was so much stronger than I thought... he had gripped my hips hard and left faint bruises on my skin...I was a bit sore down there and found it hard to walk properly. He was so distraught when I woke up this morning and found it hard to move, he begged me not to go to work today and to rest at home, but I told him he was being silly. I refused to quit my job and I had won... for now...

We had stayed at our new home last night, much to Edward's delight and this morning I drove to work in my new car... Little did I know until this morning that the garage had come stocked with cars? I now was the new owner of a white BMW 4WD with personalised plates... I sighed in frustration at my desk, my head resting in my hands. I winced at the change of position and tried to get myself comfortable.

I was petrified to tell my father... what would Chief Swan think? I shuddered at the thought. I was praying that I had done the right thing in moving in with Edward. There was so much to organise and I dreaded having to go to the real estate agent after work today. I hated moving not that I had much to move, which frustrated me even more, as I contemplated what to do with my old furniture and whether it would be worth selling my old car or should I take it straight to the wreckers?

I was broken from my day dream by my co worker Stella, a middle aged woman with a bad bleach job who always enjoyed telling me what to do.

"Did you hear about the meeting this afternoon...?" she asked me as she sipped on her coffee mug...

"yeah, apparently we are closing a half hour early today so that Jim can talk to us... do you know what it's about?" I asked her curiously. Jim was the branch manager who thought he was the busiest manager in Washington State, when he really all he did was talk on the phone to his nagging wife and file paperwork.

"No idea" said Stella pouting. The day dragged slowly but eventually 3:30 rolled around and we closed the doors to the small bank...

Jim was fiddling with his tie as Stella, Rose (another colleague) and I sat in the poky tea room, waiting for Jim to speak...

"Well ladies, you're probably wondering why I asked you all to attend the meeting today..." he cleared his throat and shifted his weight.

"The county bank has been bought out and unfortunately that means we are closing our doors, after 30 years of loyal service to the good citizens of Forks...' his glasses started to mist and his voice trembled.

My mouth fell open...and Stella started to cry... "What do you mean bought out Jim?" I said standing up from my seat...

"Bella, I'm sorry I know this is hard for you... but there will be a good redundancy package..."

"Jim I don't give a shit about the redundancy package... who bought out the bank!" I demanded...

Rose gasped at my outburst...

"I'm not entirely sure Bella; I think it was a larger financial company who are expanding their products and services... Symtank?" he said shrugging his shoulders...

"You mean Symtech? I said feeling sick in the stomach...

'Yes that's the name!' said Jim...

I shook my head and grabbed my purse... I stormed out of the bank towards my new car... I kicked the shiny new tyre and regretted it immediately...

"Ouch!" I gasped as I tried to stop the throbbing pain of my foot...

The dark grey sky swirled above me as fresh drops of rain started to fall... I fumbled my way into the car and revved the engine... reversing out of the lot dangerously and swinging onto the road towards the real estate.

He knew they were closing the bank! And he had the nerve to tell me to quit even though he knew it didn't matter either way! Ugh! I hit the steering wheel frustrated as I pulled into the real estate's parking lot.

I ran inside and brushed my wet hair off my face...

"Bella!" drawled Jessica Stanley from behind the reception desk. We had gone to school together and never really like one another...

"How nice to see you" she cooed as she got up from behind the desk and kissed my cheek. She held her hand up to 'adjust' her earring, so I could get a good look at her diamond engagement ring... I didn't bite and smiled at her warmly looking everywhere but at her hand...

"What can I do for you today honey?" she drawled.

"Oh I need to talk to someone about breaking my lease" I sighed.

Jessica laughed lightly...

"Honey the lease was broken early this morning, that _divine _man of yours came in this morning and handled everything!" she gushed.

I stared at her dumbfounded...

"What?" I said confused.

She laughed again and touched my arm, trying to flash her ring in my face... "Didn't he tell you honey? She said with an edge of scorn to her voice...

"Oh... I must have forgotten... sorry! How stupid of me!" I said lightly.

She laughed with me her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now you must tell me where you met that gorgeous man..." she said nudging me with her hip...

She was starting to get on my nerves and I was ready to explode at someone...

"Oh didn't you hear? I gave him a lap dance" I smiled smugly at her and walked out of the office... but not before I caught her mouth wide open.

I laughed at her snobbery as I started the car again and drove off to the child care centre to pick Lucy up.

Edward was in so much trouble when I got home... I wonder what he did with all of my stuff.

After I collected Lucy I made an impulse decision to stop at the Liquor store and buy a bottle of wine, I needed a drink tonight.

I balanced Lucy on my hip and went into the store. I felt a bit funny taking a child into a liquor store, but certainly would not have left her in the car. I scanned the bottle of chilled white wine in the fridge and pondered over a Saviougn Blanc or a Chardonnay...

"Bella?" said a male voice behind me. I looked up surprised and saw Hamish standing behind me... Hamish had gone to the same school as me, and had been a friend of Mike's. They had fallen out after school, but they must have made up as I remembered seeing him on Saturday night with the rest of the football team...

"Oh hey Hamish... what are you doing here?' I asked surprised...

"I came down to see my parents during the school break" he said, balancing a carton of beer on his shoulder.

'So messy weekend huh?" he said looking into my eyes concerned.

'you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ok; I guess it was lucky that Edward was there... I didn't know that... Mike... had put anything in my drink..." I said softly, not looking at his face.

"Yeah that was pretty low..." said Hamish...

'Did you hear what happened to Mike tho?" said Hamish his brow creasing into a frown.

'What do you mean?" I said sternly.

'Bella I don't know where you met that guy Edward, but I wouldn't want to get on his bad side... those friends of his did some serious damage to Mike... he's in hospital..." said Hamish.

"WHAT!" I shrieked in disbelief... Lucy started to cry... "Oh honey..." I said softly and started stroking her back...

"Yeah the doctors reckon they must have used a crow bar or a hammer, it's pretty bad, but Mike says he doesn't remember much... Bella... that guy you're with is pretty hardcore... I don't know what his background is, but I wouldn't be dating him..."

"Is Mike pressing charges? Is he _sure_ it was those two guys?" I asked, ignoring his warnings for me to stay away from Edward...

"He's not pressing charges... he's claiming he doesn't remember anything, I think he's more scared of what his father would do if he found out, could you imagine the bad press this would get for his dad?' said Hamish.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked alarmed thinking of what damage could be done with a crow bar...

"Yeah I think so, he may not look the same for a while... but he'll be alright" said Hamish shrugging his shoulders.

"Look I know Mike's a dirty pig, and there's no excuse for him spiking your drink... but he didn't deserve to beaten like that... just be careful Bella..." said Hamish as he walked off with his beer.

I felt nauseated again and decided to skip on the wine.

I sped to my new home and almost missed the turn off. As I pulled into the driveway clearing and opened the garage door automatically, I noticed several cars in front of the house.

I got Lucy and her things from the back seat and hurried inside, through the large garage into the kitchen.

'Edward?" I said loudly as I walked into the living room to see a gathering of people, lounging on the sofas. The fireplace was roaring loudly and the room was warm and beautiful.

"Bells!" boomed my father loudly standing up to give me a hug... "And Lucy honey...' he cooed as he plucked her out of my arms.

I stared in disbelief at my father, and then my eyes travelled over Angela and Anthony, they were drinking and munching on snacks in my new living room, with Edward at the centre of attention, smiling and laughing with them all.

"Welcome home beautiful" he said softly as he nuzzled my neck... I stared daggers at him and sat myself down after saying hello to everyone.

"Oh my god Bella, this house is amazing!" squealed Ange. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving in together?" she said hitting me playfully on the arm.

"Uh, I didn't know we were moving in together till yesterday!" I said as brightly as I could...

"Um Edward could I talk to you for a minute?" I said sweetly as I slowly raised myself up and stomped up the plush carpeted spiral staircase.

I stalked to our room as best I could and spun around on my heel.

He was looking at me smugly, a glass of scotch in his hand, his black shirt unbuttoned to his chest and his cuffs unrolled around his hands...

"So you think you can just invite my family and friends over without asking me first?" I said shortly.

"There's nothing wrong with being polite honey" he said as he sipped on his drink.

"Didn't you think I would like to warn my father first? I'm surprised he hasn't tried to shoot you, you only met him last week!' I said throwing my hands up frustrated.

He laughed at my expression... 'Your father is impressed by me" said Edward confidently.

"And then what about the bank closing down? Did you know I was being made redundant? And my house? What did you with my stuff? AND I heard about Mike today! Did you think I wouldn't find out? Edward that is _disgusting_ what happened to Mike... I don't even want to think about it, it sickens me!" I said through hot fresh tears.

"Bella honey..." said Edward softly... he put down his drink on the sleek bedside table and pulled me into his chest... "I couldn't tell you about the bank I knew it was going to happen eventually but I didn't realise the offer had been finalised and I moved your stuff into storage and cleaned out the house and handed back the keys to the real estate... I was just trying to take some pressure off you...' he said kissing my head and rubbing my back with soothing circles.

"And Mike?" I sobbed into his chest...

He stiffened ever so slightly... 'I don't know what you're talking about' he said innocently. "What happened to Mike?" he asked me slowly.

"Mike's in hospital, _somebody_ beat his face in with a crow bar..." I said through a new batch of tears.

Edward smirked slightly and then regained his expression. "You think _I _beat him?" He asked sternly.

'No, I don't think you did, but did your brothers? Be honest!" I said choking on my tears.

"Jasper and Emmett? No Bella, they wouldn't have beaten him up, it's not there... style' he grinned at me.

"Why don't you get changed sweetheart and come down stairs?" he said lovingly winking at me.

I nodded meekly and walked into the ensuite.

I freshened up and went downstairs to join everyone. They had moved into the rumpus room and Edward was mixing drinks. My dad had a scotch in hand and was thoroughly enjoying himself, a flat screen TV was mounted on the wall and the boys were watching the game.

'Bella! There you are!' gushed Angela.

'How are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

'Just tired!" I said smiling at her.

"Did you hear about Mike...?" I whispered to her.

Her green eyes creased at the side and she bit her lower lip...

"Yeah I found out just before Edward invited us over... 'She said.

"I can't believe how my birthday weekend turned out!" I said shaking my head as Edward came strolling over and handed me a colourful mixed drink. It tasted good.

"Pretty crazy stuff" said Ange.

"What's this about crazy stuff eh?" said my dad drunkenly as he came to stand beside me, and slung his arm on my shoulder.

"Nothing" I chimed, patting my dad on the back reassuringly.

"So kid, when were you planning on telling me huh?' he said grinning from ear to ear as he sipped on his drink.

"Charlie... uh ... dad, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you... it all happened so quickly...' I stammered.

"Relax honey, I'm just playing!' he barked. I stared at him dumbfounded... Charlie went to stand beside Edward and slapped him on the shoulder...

'Now son, I don't know what the rush was, but I'm not one to criticise..." he said sternly nodding his head...

I rolled my eyes at him.

"But I can honestly say that I couldn't have found a better man for my two girls..." he choked getting emotional.

"Aww dad..." I said blushing.

"Thank you chief swan that means a lot to me..." said Edward politely.

"I tell you Bells... there was a time I thought you wouldn't get over that Newton kid..." he said shaking his head as his eyes misted up.

"Dad!" I said embarrassed, "This isn't a wedding speech! Cut it out!" I exclaimed.

Edward looked amused and raised his eyebrows at me.

Angela giggled.

"Sorry kiddo, this scotch Edward is pouring for me, is mighty fine..." He said looking at his empty glass...

Edward, Anthony and my father began discussing the finer details of scotch.

"Let's go for a walk" said Angela. Edward glanced over at us briefly, as Angela and I left the rumpus room.

I showed Angela all the rooms in the house and we ended up in my massive walk in wardrobe examining the beautiful clothes that Edward had bought for me... Angela started rummaging around my shoes, "ohhhing and aaaahing" over the prettiest ones.

"Bella this is unbelievable..." she said softly sitting down on the small plush bench that was in my wardrobe... she was holding a silver stiletto

"What the shoe?' I giggled at her...

"Well yes the shoe is unbelievable, but I mean just everything that's happened, it's like your Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman!' she gushed...

"It is pretty unbelievable" I breathed heavily as I sank to the soft cream carpet that felt like fur...

Angela started to sob...

"Oh my gosh, Ange! What's wrong?' I said concerned as I got up quickly and sat next to her on the bench and wrapped my arms around her small frame...

"Oh Bella, I don't know how to tell you this... But... but... Anthony got a job in Edward's company!" she sobbed harder.

"But Ange that's fantastic!' I said enthusiastically.

"Bella... the jobs in New York city..." she said crying harder.

"What? Oh Ange... I... I don't know what to say?" I said in tears...

"When are you leaving... it's so far away..." I sobbed onto her shirt.

"Saturday morning..." she choked out...

There in my wardrobe, the two of us sobbed for what felt like hours. It wasn't until Edward found us that we stopped crying.

I felt like my life had fallen down around me without me realising until it was too late. Angela and Anthony held a party on Friday night and that was the last time I saw them. I had nobody left here in Forks... except for my father, who kept going on and on about how much of a man Edward was.

I pulled Lucy out of day care now that I could stay at home and look after her, I was able to join in a mother's group and the day's started to roll into one.

I would wake up early and find Edward already awake next to me, or in his large study, yelling on the phone to some stockbroker's firm across the country. I would get Lucy up and bathe and feed her, run some errands and do a grocery shop. Then I would come home and clean the house, and play with Lucy for a while until she needed her nap. Then I would sit on the large cream sofa downstairs and look around the room wondering what to do next...

The first couple of weeks after Angela left felt suffocating... but slowly day by day my attitude changed.

Edward and I were having the most amazing sex, I wanted it every single day and more than once on most days, he was always so very hesitant until I started ripping my clothes off and then he would groan and tell me I would be the death of him. When Lucy was asleep, I would get naked and walk around in my heels in front of him, always distracting him from his work.

I started to get attached to Edward; he was the only person I saw all day, except for my father who we saw most weekends. I thought about Edward all day, and wanted to do everything for him.

I started to drive myself insane with thoughts of him, and wanted to be near him all the time. I started to get clingy and emotional and would get upset when he had to go on business trips to Seattle.

He would come home from the city and shower me in jewels and gifts. He adored me and told me so every day. He was revelling in the fact that I needed him. He became even more arrogant and confident and would "shield" me from other men whenever we went out.

If I got upset or clingy he would comfort me with sex and presents. It became a constant cycle.

The only thing that ruined my days of sex and bliss with Edward was the constant text messages from Mike... It started off every now and then and I ignored them. He wanted to meet up with me and talk. I deleted them as soon as they came through, in case Edward was reading my messages. Then after a month, the messages started becoming snippier and scarier... he would threaten to hurt me if I didn't answer his calls or messages... eventually I dropped my phone in the toilet and told Edward I needed a new one, which thankfully came with a new number...

**October**

**November**

**December**

**December 30****th**

Christmas had been beautiful and was a small affair at our house. Charlie joined us and the four of us had a lovely time. Edward spoiled Lucy and me with extravagant gifts. Lucy was very fond of Edward and enjoyed the time they spent together.

The last 3 months had changed me dramatically. I was always wearing fancy clothes and heels, never went a day without make up. I installed a stripper pole in our bedroom and danced for him as much as he wanted. As I became clingier and more attached to him, I started to notice little things that bugged me.

There was never much of an opportunity to go to the park on a sunny day or down to the coast for a walk on the pebbled beaches, but when there was, he refused to come out with Lucy and me claiming that he had too much work to do. I learned to cook fancy meals and he would hardly touch it, saying he wasn't hungry... every fortnight he would disappear for at least two days and have his phone switched off. When I questioned him he said that he was seeing his family, which often led to arguments, started by me, about why he wouldn't introduce me to his family.

I never saw him physically asleep, and I accused him of taking drugs. He swore to me that he wasn't taking drugs and begged me to calm down.

The day before New Year's Eve, Edward had disappeared on one of his visits to his family... I was anxious and cleaned the house meticulously. He called me just after lunch time and said he would be home by 6 and had a surprise for me.

I got excited and started preparing a beautiful roast dinner. It was snowing outside and I wanted to get the house warm and cozy. While the chicken was in the oven, I lit the fireplace and got a big crackling fire going. I laid out several fur blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace and turned the main lights off. I lit candle around the living room, and closed most of the floor length curtains except for one, I wanted to see the snow falling outside.

I spent the rest of the late afternoon getting myself dolled up in a see through negligee and curled the ends of my hair. I went downstairs and poured myself some wine... I wanted tonight to be special. I paced the living room nervously. I heard the garage door open and quickly I ran into the kitchen and pulled the roast chicken out onto the bench to cool down slightly.

"Bella... oh my god..." he breathed seductively as he took in my appearance.

"Hi there" I said naughtily as I walked over to him seductively.

"Where's Lucy?' he asked concerned.

"She's in bed" I said smiling up at him...

"I made a lovely roast dinner for you..." I said as he enveloped me in a hug, his hands running over my hips and bottom...

"It smells good" he said smiling too brightly...

He kissed me deep on the mouth and his hands worked their way up to my nipples, caressing them softly... I moaned into his mouth and felt his erection press hard against me...

I laughed and pulled away at his eager fondling hands.

I went to serve the chicken onto a big serving plate...

"Bella... I'm so sorry but I've already eaten... I'm not really that hungry... why don't we skip dinner and get to dessert..." he said naughtily...

Something snapped in me and I flew into a rage.

"You're not hungry!" I said in disbelief

"Bella, it's not that I don't appreciate..."

"I've been slaving over this all day and making the house look beautiful and myself beautiful and now you're not hungry? What's wrong with my cooking!" I yelled at him

"Honey calm down, there's nothing wrong with your cooking..." he said pleading with me...

"Why won't you eat! What's wrong with you!" I screamed.

"Bella, please... listen..."

"You don't want the chicken? Fine, we won't eat the chicken!' I screamed as I picked up the bird and flung it across the room dramatically.

Smash!

The crystal champagne glasses that I had hand washed and were drying on the bench got smashed by my roast chicken...

"Oh!" I sobbed as I went to clean up the glass...

"Bella... I'm so sorry; I wish you could understand... I want to tell you... but I can't... Oh god Bella!" he sobbed as he started gripping his mass of bronze hair...

"Edward... I... ouch! Oh shit... my foot!" I had clumsily stepped on the broken glass... my foot was bleeding heavily...

Edward froze and stared at my foot... he glanced up at the door leading to the garage that was behind me, and then back at my foot... his eyes looked hungry and his breathing became laboured... he gripped his hair harder...

"Bella... I'm going insane!... please forgive me" he choked out hoarsely...

"Fuck!" he screamed as he bounded past me into the garage. I heard him rev one of his sport cars and then he was gone...

I sank to the floor crying... 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

E.P.O.V

"**FUCK, FUCK FUCK!"** I screamed loudly. My driving was dangerous and my mind was out of control. I needed to calm down... My headlights danced patterns on the wet icy freeway and I swerved to the side of the road and pulled into a low ditch. My Jag growled in protest and idled loudly. I hit my head on the back of the head rest in frustration and felt it snap off, my movements too strong. I was losing it...

The last 3 months had been a mixture of heaven and hell. I had built her a dream house and persuaded her to move in. I had sent Angela away and made her promise me that she wouldn't talk to Mike anymore. I made sure my company bought out the small county bank she worked in so she was made redundant. Her network of friends and family were dwindling slowly. My plan had worked, I had closed the nets and now she _needed_ me. It hadn't taken her long to become addicted. All I had to do was give her sex. I should have known her human hormones would have responded well to sexual advances. I had had to be so careful when we made love. I was petrified of snapping her in two. Her body was so fragile... I groaned to myself thinking about how sexy she is.

I shifted in my seat and closed my eyes, picturing her parading around naked for me while I was on the phone trying to distract me. Every moment she got, she dressed up for me and begged me to come to the bedroom.

My thoughts turned dark as I focused on what had just happened. What an idiot I was! I should have been a man and ate the fricken chicken! She had this weird fascination of cooking meals for me and making sure the house was spotless before I got home. Most things she did focused on making a happy family life. She had certainly surprised me by flinging the chicken across the kitchen, and then for the love of god, she cut her foot...

I growled low in my chest and thought of the sweet scent of her blood... she didn't miss the hunger in my eyes... _Bella... I'm so sorry; I wish you could understand... I want to tell you... but I can't_

Now she was going to ask what was up... I was so stupid to think that I could take a beautiful young human and make her mine. If I told her, she would freak out or call me insane... she would certainly leave me...and if I didn't tell her?... well I don't know much longer I could put up this facade. What if I just bit her and turned her? She would surely hate me after the transformation... and Lucy? What of poor Lucy? That kid had changed me. I wanted to protect her and look after her, make sure she got the best education... she was such a happy kid... I was going to ruin her life either way...

I had planned to come home tonight and propose to Bella... I dug into my pocket and flipped open the teal blue box... I had spent a fortune on this pink diamond. I wanted to make her mine _officially_. I stared at the diamond and then scoffed at my stupidity...

I threw the box onto the passenger seat lightly and scowled at it. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to swallow the pools of venom that had collected in my mouth after thinking about Bella's cut foot...

I flung open the driver's door and sprinted into the forest. I needed to hunt _again_. Bella got upset when I left every fortnight to go hunt with my family; she thought I was embarrassed to introduce her to my family... when really it was the other way around. I darted through the wet ferns and let the cool night air wash over me. I could smell a thousand different scents and enjoyed the distraction from the memory of Bella's blood...

Suddenly I caught scent of a mountain cat... I grinned to myself and dropped low to the ground almost completely flattening myself. I crept forward slowly not making a sound... I could hear the shallow breathing of the large cat in the tree in front of me. Its wet heartbeat thudded rhythmically and even though I was full, I wanted to gorge on its blood... I scaled the tree to the upper boughs and saw the dark furred cat sleeping peacefully, my weight was centred perfectly and I sprung forwards and landed on the startled animals back, before it could even make a sound I had sunk my razor sharp teeth into its fat skin and ripped hard, decapitating the creature. I drank quickly and groaned at the feeling of warm blood dripping down the back of my throat.

After I was done, I stretched out on my back on the tree bough and looked up at the stars. I was less crabby now that I had fed and felt full and slushy inside.

My thoughts returned to Bella and how unhappy she was. I needed to make her happy; it was my duty to make her happy. There in the middle of the forest, I made several decisions. Firstly I would go home and apologise. Then I would ask her to meet my family, they were having an extravagant New Year's Eve party tomorrow night, and a mixture of vampire and human would be present... Then at midnight I would ask her to marry me... I grinned to myself thinking of her in a white dress and signing her name as Bella Cullen. I would officially adopt Lucy and give her my last name as well.

I was eager to get home to apologise to Bella, when my cell rang...

It was Alice..."Edward! I just saw you deciding to bring Bella tomorrow night!" she gushed... I should have known she would see that... " Did you see anything else?" I laughed at her, thinking about my proposal...

"No... should there be?" she said curiously.

Hmmm that was interesting...

"I want you on your best behaviour tomorrow night Alice' I said snippily to her.

She sighed. "Edward as if I would be anything else... I can't wait to meet her... I know Esme` is dying to meet her too..." she said excitedly...

"Well I don't think Carlisle will be too welcoming..." I muttered.

"Edward you know he just misses you, you're his favourite son, you're like mirror images of each other... he's just concerned if things were to go badly..." she said softly...

"Nothing will go badly!' I snapped...

"I'll see you all tomorrow night" I said rudely and hung up... Poor Alice, she always got the bad end of me...

I pushed the thoughts of Carlisle out of my head and sprinted back to the car. I had been away from Bella for too long...

B.P.O.V.

I'm lucky that my commotion earlier tonight hadn't woken Lucy. I closed her door after checking on her and went into my own bedroom. My foot was taped and stung slightly. I hadn't cut it as badly as I thought.

I flopped onto the bed and stared up at the dark ceiling... I was miserable... Where was he? I daren't call him... I was waiting for him to call _me_. I looked at my phone on the bedside table and willed it to ring...nothing...It nearly killed me not calling him... but I wouldn't budge.

I sighed frustrated and checked the time... he had been gone for two hours... I was still wearing the see through negligee and hoped he would be home any minute. The house was silent...

I was so over him not eating anything I cooked, I took it personally every time and it was really getting on my nerves. He had acted crazy tonight and looked like he was going to pass out when he saw my foot... he had never just driven off like that before... this was the biggest fight we had ever had.

I rolled onto my stomach and looked at my phone again... "ring... please ring!" I said to myself... Then my phone actually rang...! I gasped in surprise and lunged at it; fumbling with the keys... it was a silent number...

"Hello? Edward? Is that you?" I said in one big rush.

Silence

"Hello?" I demanded and still nothing.

There was silent breathing on the other end and I got freaked out and pressed the end button.

I heard the faint hum of the garage door. And my heart leapt out of my chest.

I quickly scrambled under the luxurious covers and pretended to be asleep.

The door opened ever so quietly...

"Bella?" said Edward. I felt him climb onto the bed and lay down beside me...

"Bella I'm so sorry...honey?" he said.

I still had my back to him...

"Do you still love me?" I asked pathetically, I couldn't help myself; I had to hear him say it...

He gripped my shoulder and pushed me onto my back... I gasped at him in surprise... his eyes were like pools of burning lava in the darkness.

"Bella, how could you even question my love for you?" he demanded... He started to kiss me hungrily and I wrapped my legs around his waist... he groaned as I pressed into him...

We kissed for over an hour and I responded to every one of his touches...

'Edward... please... I want you inside me..." I begged...

"Oh Bella, I love hearing you beg for me..." he moaned.

I continued to beg until he couldn't take it anymore. He ripped of his pants quickly and snapped my tiny lace G-string with one hand. I shook with excitement. I could feel his hard erection slide into me, and I cried out in ecstasy...

He slowly pounded into me getting faster and faster, each time I cried out in pleasure...

"Edward I love you... I love you!" I moaned.

"Bella I will always love you no matter what..." he grunted. He kept me on the edge for over an hour, I was sweating profusely... his body slid against mine and his cold skin felt heaven on my burning flesh... his grip was hard almost to the point of being painful, but I ignored it, my climax felt like I was about to explode and then suddenly I felt the familiar rush of pleasure as I came hard... I screamed out in pleasure and through my half closed eyes I saw his excited expression take in every inch of my face...

I slumped back onto the pillows breathless and content...

"Oh!" I sighed loudly... throwing my hands back over my head. He had slid up next to me and started kissing my ear...

"I love you Bella" he whispered.

"I love you too" I said softly.

"Bella..." he hesitated... playing with the end of my hair.

I looked at him and smiled...

"Bella ...would you like to come to my parent's New Year's Eve ball tomorrow night, I want to introduce you to my family..." he said shyly.

I twisted on my side and wrapped my arm and leg over his strong body...

"You're not embarrassed about introducing me?' I asked timidly, my head tucked under his chin.

"Bella!" he groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not embarrassed to introduce you!" he said exasperated.

I smiled to myself in the darkness... "Well ok then... I would love to come tomorrow night!" I said happily.

'I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind looking after Lucy. I said yawning...

Edward was silent and started humming to himself again...

I was nearly asleep when a panicked thought rushed my mind.

I gasped loudly and sat up straight, my hands caught up in my hair in frustration.

"Bella what's wrong?" asked Edward alarmed...

"I have nothing to wear to a ball!" I said miserably as my arms slumped back down...

He laughed loudly at my concern...

"Honey I got it sorted" he said lovingly... as I snuggled up next to him again.

"Go back to sleep baby" he said kissing my hair...

I fell asleep quickly dreaming of flowing gowns and jewels...

The following day I began to feel anxious, what would they think of me? Would they like me? Did they know how Edward and I met? I was busy packing Lucy's overnight bag and as usual over packed too many clothes and toys. I pulled out a warm pink dress with cute pockets and dressed my daughter. She squirmed as I tried to pull on her thick white tights. I zipped her up in a pink and white puff jacket and pulled on her pink fluffy beret. She looked like an overstuffed marshmallow and I smiled at her beautiful baby face...

"Ready to see grampa?" I said to her excitedly.

"Yes!" she yelled loudly and I laughed at her and picked her up from her change table...

I was overloaded with her bags and slowly made my way down the spiral stair case.

"Bella let me help yo..." Edward stopped in his tracks from the bottom of the stair case and bursted with laughter at the sight of Lucy...

"What?" I said defensively...

'She looks like a marshmallow... poor Lucy' chided Edward as he tilted his head to the side.

Lucy kicked her legs excitedly and shouted "Ed!" she had no idea he was laughing _at her_.

He grabbed the bags from me and walked into the garage, putting them into the back of my 4WD.

I buckled Lucy in comfortably and kissed Edward on the mouth...

"You don't want me to come with you?" he asked concerned.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward, Charlie lives 20 mins away, I'll be right back!" I said playfully to him. He slapped me on the behind as I got into the driver's seat. He said goodbye to Lucy and kissed her forehead.

It was snowing heavily outside. On the way to Charlie's my phone rang and I glanced at where it was sitting in its docking station on the dash. The number was private... I ignored it and tried to hide my concern.

When I got to Charlie's he was waiting there on the front porch in the freezing snow. He came down to help me with Lucy... he looked tired...

We made our way inside and I hung up my coat on the rack inside the front doorway.

"How you doing honey?" he said cheerily as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm good dad, how are you? You look a little tired..." I said concerned as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Oh I'm fine honey! Just too much beer during the festive season!' he joked jovially. I glanced at the empty pizza boxes and beer cans that littered the bench tops...

"Dad..." I said annoyed looking at the unhealthy food everywhere.

"Oh come on Bells, I ate good when you were home to cook for me... a little grease is good now and then!' he said as he plucked Lucy out of my arms and held her up in the air.

"What on earth is she wearing? She looks like a cream puff!" he laughed.

I scowled at him and placed Lucy's bags upstairs in the spare room.

'So what do you have planned for tonight hun?" Charlie asked as I came back downstairs and joined him in the living room.

"Edward is taking me to his family's house they are hosting a New Year's Eve ball" I said excitedly.

'A ball at their house? He said surprised. "Humpf they must have a big house, I hope they're not snobby like the Newtons" he gruffed.

"Dad enough with comparing Edward to the newtons...!' I said exasperated.

"Sorry kiddo" he said sheepishly.

"You know I really like Edward...' said Charlie, stretching out on his recliner.

"He's a good man... he's got a great job and a fantastic income, he clearly loves you and Lucy very much..." he said smiling at me...

"Thanks dad" I said warmly...

"Well you better get going if you're going to get dressed for a ball... god knows it took your mother forever to get ready...' he said shaking his head.

I was stunned that Charlie had brought up Renee... He never spoke about her... she had left him and taken me to New York City when I was only 6 months old. It broke his heart. She refused to let him see me, and it wasn't until I was 15 that I met my father for the first time. Renee had died in a car accident and I had no choice but to move to Forks. Renee had no living relatives and Charlie was all that was left.

It was hard trying to get to know your father at 15, but we made it work and now we were stronger than ever.

I kissed my father and daughter goodbye wishing them both a happy new year and trudged out into the snow once again. I quickly got into my car and turned the heating on.

I had left my phone in the car and saw that I had 15 missed calls in the space of half an hour. They were all from a silent number.

I felt sick in the stomach as my phone rang again... I couldn't ignore it any longer... I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said timidly.

There was heavy breathing...

"Bella..." said a heavy voice, it was Mike.

"Mike why are you calling me so much!" I said annoyed.

"Bella why haven't you come to visit me yet?" he said in a voice dripping with acid.

"What are you talking about?" I said rudely.

"How did you get my new number?" I said suspiciously.

"Bella I really miss you... I need to see you... please Bella..." He begged.

"Mike, stop calling me, I'm in a relationship now, I have a family and a new life, you have your girlfriend and your own life... that's it, it's over... just leave it alone" I said annoyed.

"Girlfriend? Bella did you really think Katie would stick with me after what happened to my face?' he said harshly.

'She's a bitch and I never should have dated her. She got what she deserved for leaving me. I want you Bella, I want you to see my new face... see what those animals did to me..." he sounded delirious.

He was starting to scare me.

'Did your boyfriend tell you he got his mates to beat me? Cant he fight his own fights Bella?" he said tauntingly.

"Mike you're scaring me, just leave me alone, or Edward will come after you... I can promise you that!' I said defensively.

'Good, I want him to come after me, but I bet he'll just send his mates again because he's a pussy!" spat out Mike.

"He wants to play dirty... I'll play dirty" said Mike laughing.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed into the phone and hung up on him. I switched it off quickly and shoved it into the glove compartment. I felt better not seeing it in front of me.

I was shaken driving the entire way home and was thankful I had twenty minutes to compose myself...

When I got home Edward was waiting... He looked amazing...

"Bella what took so long?" said Edward concerned.

"Nothing" I lied as I smiled at him, my mouth twitching. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Edward you look so gorgeous" I said almost depressed. He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a navy coloured shirt underneath, his bronze mass of hair, was tousled to perfection, his features were sharp and elegant... it was almost heartbreaking to look at him.

He scoffed at my remark...

"I could never look better than you..." he said softly as he enveloped me in a hug... I felt dizzy inhaling his masculine scent.

"Now go get ready! We don't have much time until we have to leave!" he said playfully as he slapped me on the behind again. I walked past him and up the stairs to our bedroom.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at the gorgeous gown that was laid out neatly on my bed.

"Do you like it sweetheart?' he asked seductively as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Oh it's beautiful" I gushed as I picked up the dress to examine it. The gown was floor length and the skirt was full. It was made of stiff white silk and the corset was rigid and well boned. There was a layer of gauzy tulle over the entire dress that was encrusted with brilliant crystals.

"Oh Edward... Thank you so much! I gushed at him.

He laughed lightly at my expression.

It took me just over an hour to get myself ready. I had piled my hair up high, pinning it into a fat bun. My face was soft and neutral with lashings of mascara and a dusting of rose pink blush. I covered my lips a baby pink gloss and stepped into my dress. I had to get Edward to help me do it up at the back, it was tight and my breasts were nearly escaping the rigid corset.

"You look absolutely beautiful" said Edward as he finished doing up the clasps and stared at me in the full length mirror before me.

'I still feel so plain next to you" I said looking into his eyes through the mirror.

He scowled slightly. His quick nimble fingers placed my sapphire necklace onto my bare sternum.

'Perfect" I whispered, as I admired the glittering jewels.

"Not quite" he said softly, as he pulled out a gorgeous white fur wrap to cover my shoulders...

I gasped at how soft it felt...

"Edward you spoil me too much!" I said disapprovingly as I turned around and embraced him.

After a couple of minutes he pulled back gently.

His brow creased into a small frown...

"Bella... I...I..." he couldn't form his words.

"What's wrong?' I asked concerned touching the crease in his perfect skin.

"I love you" was all he said as he spun me around so we were both looking in the mirror, my white dress and his dark suit looked like we were about to get married. I stared at our reflection and got lost in bridal day dreams. He smirked at me and scooped me up into his arms bridal style and carried me down the stairs. I laughed at his gesture.

We had been driving for nearly 30 minutes in silence. His black Jag roared powerfully and his fingers kept clenching and unclenching on the steering wheel.

"Edward are you nervous?' I asked him softly.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

'Bella my family are a little ... different..." he said slowly, chewing on his bottom lip.

"What do you mean?' I asked curiously. I wasn't listening completely; I was distracted by his tousle of bronze hair, and the strong definition of his jaw line...

"My father Carlisle will probably come across arrogant and rude..." he said slowly.

"My brothers, you already informally met... they can be just as arrogant..."

"But my mother Esme` and sister Alice, I'm sure you will love... they are very affectionate and loving" he said with a sad smile...

"And then there's my sister in law Rosalie... who is somewhat...pigheaded..." he said laughing...

I gulped nervously and watched the blur of the forest covered in snow...

"You have a large family" I said to him.

He placed his hand on my knee.

"There will be hundreds of people there tonight, and I promise I won't leave you alone for one second..." he said grinning at me, flashing his brilliant white teeth.

"So does your family hold a ball every year?" I asked him curiously.

He looked out the window into the night forest and looked thoughtful.

"Yes, every year they hold the same ball, my father is a Surgeon and has a large network of colleagues in the science and medical fields... it's a rather... ostentatious event..." he said snarling slightly.

I fidgeted with my nails..." Do you think your family will _want _to meet me tonight, or will they be too busy hosting the ball?" I asked him nervously.

His face whipped around to look at me intently... his sudden movements startling me...

"Of course they will want to meet you..." he said reassuringly...

I cleared my throat...

"Will those people be there as well? The ones you ran into that night when you took me out?" I asked timidly, thinking of that stunning redhead who had stared daggers at me.

Edward shifted in his seat... "Probably... they are very close friends of my family..." he said not looking at me.

We drove through Port Angeles and twenty minutes out of the city limit, we turned off the freeway and onto a small paved road that wound through the forest, reminding me of our own home.

The large trees were decorated beautifully in fairy lights and twinkled softly against the snow. We finally broke away from the trees and came to a large circular drive... I gasped in amazement at the mammoth structure before me.

The Cullen's house was over four stories tall and almost spanned the width of a football field. We pulled up at the entrance. There were large pillar candles flanking the covered walkway that led up to the massive set of double doors...

A valet attendant opened the door for me and I leaned heavily on him before I could get my balance. I was still stunned by the residence. Edward narrowed his eyes at the young man who was helping me up.

He shoved the car keys into his chest rather roughly and curled his arm around me, steering me away from the poor young startled man.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" asked Edward concerned.

'This house is unbelievable..." I whispered to him, not taking my eyes off the lavishly decorated entrance.

He laughed lightly as he led me up the stairs. Music could be heard muffled by the large stone set double doors.

We made our way inside, and once again I was taken by the beauty of the architecture. The entrance hallway was wide and lavishly decorated with similar colours to our own home. Antique and modern furniture featured throughout and there was a butler who took Edward's over coat, I wanted to hold on to my fur wrap, it felt too nice to let go of.

Just then a small beautiful woman who looked eerily familiar came bounding around the corner.

'Edward!' she squealed in delight, as she embraced him. Edward laughed at her eagerness and picked her up like a doll.

She was _tiny_, like a fairy and had a short crop of ink hair. Her skin was smooth and marble-esqe, like Edward's, her eyes were the same golden topaz colour, her features elegant and sharp, she moved with grace like a ballerina but she was also quick and agile.

She stood back from Edward and her eyes darted over to me. She moved just like Edward... I was starting to feel uneasy and couldn't place my finger on it...

"Alice, this is my Bella..." said Edward proudly with his arm behind my back.

Alice grinned and suddenly squeezed me into a hug. I responded warmly and hugged her back; her skin was ice cold too...

"Oh Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you!" she gushed. She held me back at arm's length and her eyes scanned me.

"You are even more beautiful, than Edward described!" she said kindly. I felt myself blush.

"Thank you' I said shyly. She linked her arms through the both of ours and led us into the rest of the house. The lighting was darker and more intimate in the rest of the house. There were large crystal bowl vases with floating candles everywhere. Bouquets of flowers arranged in every possible spare space, the fragrance was strong and a little overpowering. People were laughing and drinking, everybody was decorated in glittering jewels and designer clothes. I stared in amazement unused to such luxury and absorbed everything in.

Edward hovered protectively beside me, his posture tense and nervous. I looked at him in confusion upon several occasions and he smiled at me in return, his expression quickly changing to tense again.

Alice introduced us to several guests, some looked more like Edward and his sister, the rest looked more like me... I was starting to wonder, if perhaps his family were part of some religion, which only bred within their community... don't be stupid! I thought to myself. I banished the thought from my head as we approached a sitting area that was occupied by five beautiful people.

'Edward!' boomed a golden haired male who stood up and clasped arms with Edward. He was gorgeous. He was a taller, golden version of Edward... he looked slightly older... but not by much.

"It's good to see you son' said the man...

Son? I nearly choked. Was this Carlisle, Edward's _father? _

"Carlisle may I introduce my Bella?' he said politely with a note of tension to his voice...

"Bella, this is my father Carlisle" he said to me. His arm was now behind me again, a hold on my waist.

"It's lovely to meet you" I said to Carlisle shaking his cold hand... his eyes were golden... and they narrowed at the sides as he looked at me...

'Bella... Edward's told me... So much about you" he said guardedly, or was he being sarcastic? Either way he made me feel uneasy, his gaze swept over me like he was undressing me with his eyes and he smirked at Edward... They looked like they were talking to each other but their lips weren't moving. I shrugged my fur wrap tighter around me, my shoulders hunched.

Edward looked tense again.

"Dear, I've heard so much about you, it's lovely to finally meet you" cooed a beautiful female...

This must be Esme`...

"Bella, this is my mother Esme`" said Edward a little more confidently. Esme` was the picture of perfection, she looked just like Edward and the rest of her family, except her hair was dark blonde, and she was dressed in a floor length lavender gown, her diamond wedding ring was enormous and I had a hard time not staring at it. "Pleased to meet you" I said warmly, trying to control the building anxiety within me.

We made the several introductions to the rest of his family, his brothers Jasper and Emmett I had already sort of met. I pictured them beating Mike up, and my heart rate accelerated. His sister in law Rosalie was the most beautiful woman I had ever met, she was proud and snobby. I felt intimidated standing next to his beautiful, perfect family.

They looked like they were related, but they also looked nothing alike. None of them had the same hair colour, their heights and builds were different. Emmett was tall and muscular like a body builder, Rosalie was curvaceous and looked like she had a boob job, Alice was the shortest and definitely the thinnest, and she was almost too thin. Jasper was lean like a runner and had curly hair, where everyone else had straight or a wave to their own. Carlisle was definitely not much older than everyone else and he was a similar build to Edward. Esme' was certainly not much older than me... and they all appeared to be _with_ one another... as in they were paired up... How could Alice be Edward's sister if she was with Edward's brother Jasper? I started to feel confused and then remembered that Edward had said his brothers were adopted... Even so, something was definitely strange...The last few months had made me aware that there was something unsettling about Edward... and one thing was clear; the rest of them were in on it...

Edward could sense my unease, small talk was made but was clearly uncomfortable, they didn't know how to talk to me, and I didn't know how to talk to them...

I felt nauseated looking at them all... their perfect white skin, their sharp facial features, everything was asymmetrical ... their movements and posture in perfect sync... they hovered next one another not quite touching... but what threw me the most were their eyes... those damn eyes that would always haunt me... golden burning orbs of molten topaz... it looked _unnatural_...

The large room we were in was crowded with people... the lighting was low and the music was a mix of chilled contemporary Jazz, Edward took my hand and said to his family that we were getting a drink... I said goodbye with a feeling of relief and followed him through to another room, which had a bar against one wall. Edward ordered two champagnes and I accepted mine eagerly...

"Edward I...I..." I didn't know what to say...

He looked at me concerned. I downed the rest of my champagne and ordered another. My gaze flickered around the round, resting on the people who looked more like Edward.

"Bella what's wrong honey?" he asked concerned. His fingers brushed my forearm and his gaze never left my face.

I gulped and turned to look at him...

"Edward I don't understand your family..." I said slowly, not making any sense...

"What do you mean?" he said sternly as he handed me my champagne and he swallowed the rest of his drink quickly...

His eyes narrowed.

"Are any of you blood related? " I asked him.

He cleared his throat and ordered another drink...

"No..." he began and then his head whipped around. I followed his gaze and saw three beautiful women approaching us...

I felt low as I watched the three of them seductively walk over. The centre one being the red head I saw in Seattle.

"Edward darling!" cooed the red head as she kissed both of his cheeks slowly. Edward stiffened and tried to smile as best he could. I held back a giggle.

"Tanya... Kate... Irina' he said greeting them in turn. The other two were blonde and slim while Tanya had serious curves. Their eyes were the same as Edwards... I started to feel uneasy again.

"May I introduce my Bella?" said Edward as his arm slipped around behind me.

"Hello, Happy New Year!" I said warmly.

Kate and Irina looked at me curiously, trying to hold back a smile, I caught them raising their eyebrows at Edward slightly, but Tanya, surprising me reached out and gave me a warm hug.

"Happy New Year Bella!" she said in a friendly tone... "I love your dress..." she said happily.

"Thank you" I said shyly.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but we will leave you two love birds alone!' she said flashing a brilliant white smile...

'Come on girls...' she said to the other two.

Kate and Irina said their goodbyes and the three of them sauntered off, making heads turn as they passed by.

Edward stared at Tanya's back and his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing sweetheart" he said as he broke into a breath taking a smile.

All of a sudden, his tense, stiff mood, changed and he became happy and charming. He ordered me a large pink cocktail and himself a scotch and then he led me to a quiet corner where there was a plush loveseat.

We cuddled on the seat and sipped our drinks watching people dance and mingle.

"Bella you know how much I love you right?" he said as he put our drinks down and took my both my hands in his.

'Of course" I said as my previous concerns and anxiety of his strangeness melted away and I gazed into his captivating face.

"And I love Lucy very much, and think of her as my own..." he said fondly.

My heart constricted and I felt a rush of emotion... I dabbed at the corner of my eyes.

"Sweetheart don't cry!" he said laughing lightly as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, it's just all I ever wanted was a good family for Lucy, I love her so much and I want her to be happy and healthy... and you've just done so much for the both of us, I sometimes wonder if it's all just a fairy tale...' I choked out.

I started to feel the effects of the champagne and cocktail and made a mental note to drink some water before I became too drunk and embarrassed myself in front of his perfect family and friends.

"I will always love you Bella... no matter what happens..." he said with passion. He pulled me in for a kiss and I melted into nothingness... His hands clasped my face and he kissed me hungrily...we kissed for what felt like hours but was surely only minutes.

He kept whispering over and over..."I love you...I'm never letting you go... You'll always be mine...' a couple of months ago I would have freaked out over his possessive words, but now that I was infatuated with him... Well I wanted to hear more of it.

A small cough sounded beside us. I'm sure that Edward heard it but he ignored it and continued to kiss me, his hands holding my face prisoner...

"Edward!" whined a female voice, Alice, I was guessing from the pitch of it... she sounded likes Bells pealing.

"It's almost midnight..." she said in a sing song voice. Edward reluctantly let go of my face...

I looked up at Alice embarrassed. She winked at me quickly. Edward leaned back on the sofa some of his arrogance returning.

"Bella I want to show you something at midnight... I think you'll find it very beautiful..." he said warmly to me.

Alice scoffed... 'The fireworks aren't that beautiful Edward..." she said her words trailing and then her eyes opened wide and she broke into a breathtaking grin... she squealed at Edward and then kissed me on the cheek... I was startled by her sudden change of movements...

"I'll catch up with you guys later..." she said happily as she skipped off in her floor length gown.

"You'll have to excuse my sister... she can be somewhat... erratic" he said lovingly...

"How long until midnight? I asked impatiently. "What do you want to show me?" I said smiling.

"24 minutes" he said without looking at his watch. "And you will have to wait and be patient" he smirked at me.

Carlisle came striding over, his long black coat fanning out behind him. Edward tensed and then scowled at his father...

"Edward there is someone very important that I would like you to meet..." said Carlisle his gaze flickering over to me for a second.

"Later" said Edward between his teeth. I almost gasped at how angry he seemed to be...

Carlisle smirked and drew in on his cigar... "_Now"_ he said blowing out cigar smoke at the same time...

Edward was definitely right about his father being arrogant...

"You go on Edward... I'm going to find the bathroom..." I said, wanting to get away from his father's presence.

"Bella...' he said he arm shooting out to grab mine...

"Let me get Alice to take you" he said quickly.

"Edward! I'm sure I can find the bathroom myself..." I said to him laughing.

'Second floor, third door on the left" said his father without looking at me, his gaze on Edward...

I disentangled myself from Edward his eyes almost straining out of his head as if he wanted to tell me something... I smiled at them both and then made my way across the room to the staircase.

I didn't realise how drunk I was until I got up from the seat and had to hang on to the banister so I didn't trip over in my dress...

My thoughts were troubled as I found my way to the bathroom, and was relieved that it wasn't occupied. The bathroom had double doors and I was mesmerised by how beautiful it was...

The bathroom counter was long and marbled and one wall was entirely covered in mirrors. There was a large spa/bath sunken into the floor and was the same size as a small pool, crystal clear water filled it, and the reflection of the chandlier overhead was breathtaking.

A plush sofa was up against one wall and I draped my fur wrap on it, as I walked through another door to what I was guessing was the toilet.

After a couple of minutes of manoeuvring my skirts around so I could actually use the toilet; I came out to wash my hands and almost jumped when I saw Tanya in the main bathroom applying lipstick in front of the mirror.

'Oh I'm sorry, you gave me a fright' I said smiling at her as I washed my hands...

She laughed lightly at my remark..."No I'm sorry, I didn't realise anyone else was in here..." she said as she put her lipstick away in her purse. She turned to look at me...

"So Bella, how are you enjoying the party?' she asked encouragingly. She didn't seem as nasty as I remembered.

My head was a little dizzy and I went to sit on the sofa...

'I've think I've drunk too much" I said truthfully.

She laughed again her voice ringing with purity...

"Champagne will do that to you' she said as she filled up a glass from the bench with tap water. She sat down beside me and handed me the glass of water. Her molten eyes travelled my face and she smiled at me...

"Tell me how you and Edward are?' she said staring at me.

I downed the water in relief and glanced up at her symmetrical face...

"We're doing really well..." I said smiling... remembering his kisses from a few minutes ago... and ignoring the fact that we had fought last night.

She leaned back against the wall...

'I don't know how he does it..." she said shaking her head...

"Especially because you smell so good..." she closing her eyes and inhaling... My smile froze... and my breathing stopped...

"Excuse me...?" I said, my heart rate started to pick up... She tilted her head to the side... and smiled again.

"He must have great self control...' she said opening her eyes to look at me... I couldnt stop staring at her white even teeth that glistened in the dim lighting...

'What are you talking about?" I said rudely as I stood up from the sofa...

Tanya looked at me puzzled a tiny crease in her smooth forehead.

She gasped and covered her manicured fingernails in front of her mouth...

"You don't know!" she said laughing...

This was it, she was in on it, and now I desperately wanted to know. I started to feel anxious and stood in front of her...

"Tanya... I know that something is ...is... different about you and Edward's family... but I don't understand... please tell me... he hasn't told me anything... I need know..' I begged her...

She looked smug as her eyes travelled my body and face...

"I still don't understand why he would want a _human_ over me..." she said to herself... human... over me... was she referring to the fact she wasnt human? Were they some sort of super species or alien race? Was that even possible...

"Tanya please!" I almost screamed at her, I couldn't take not knowing any more...

She sighed and stood up from the sofa... she walked slowly across the room, touching the walls and fixtures as she went...she was teasing me... her walk was confident and powerful...almost like she was hunting and circling...

"Have you ever wondered why he moves so fast? The way his eyes flicker too quickly for human recognition..." she started...

I stayed silent and held my breath... this was it...

"Let me guess... you're wondering why his skin is always so cold... so hard like marble or stone? I wonder if he's ever let slip before and crushed something with his hands, because he was distracted by emotion or feeling?' she glanced up at me and continued to walk in a circle around me.

My thoughts flashed back to the first night I met him at the strip club and he crushed the glass in his hand...

"He's never eaten in front of you has he? Or never seems hungry?... well... not for food anyway...' she laughed. She inhaled deeply and her eyes stared in to me, like a moth caught in a flame.

"I bet you've never seen him physically asleep, or cough or sneeze or need to use the bathroom... never been sick or cold or hot... never gone out into direct sunlight?" she said coming to stand before me suddenly...

She was ticking off my mental list perfectly...

'Has he been able to answer your thoughts?' she said grinning at me...

"No?" I said softly... her brow creased and she looked confused...

"Have you ever cut yourself accidently in front of him?" she said getting excited, her eyes became bright and sparked with intensity...her face leaned in closer to me... and I stood paralysed with fear..

I gasped, thinking of yesterday how I had cut my foot...

"Yes it all makes sense now doesn't it..." she said turning nasty. Her tone was becoming snippier and more sarcastic... I was scared... I shook with fear and looked into her eyes... my own started pouring with tears and the anxiety was overwhelming...

"Tell me Bella... how can you love someone that's dead..." she said cruelly... Dead? No...it's not possible, he cant be dead!

"No..." I said my head shaking... as I sank slowly to the floor, my skirts cushioning me from underneath...

"Dead? What do you mean? He can't be dead?" I said shaking my head again...

She laughed at my weakness...

I looked at up at her from my tear stained eyes and stared at her perfect face... I was terrified... I knew that something was wrong with them, something different , something unnatural... but Had been too blind to question it, too self absorbed with him and his presence to want to question it...

"Tanya what _are_ you and Edward?..." I whispered frozen to the floor.

She laughed cruelly at me again, her face turning ugly with scorn...

"Why... we're vampires..." she said as she lunged towards me her teeth fully bared...


	15. Chapter 15

**The end of this chapter is a little gory... and leaves you hanging again... the next chapter will probably be the last... I have it all planned out... There will be a sequel for those of you that are like me and like happy endings...**

**A lot is unravelling now... hope you enjoy and review...**

Chapter 15

B.P.O.V.

I never really gave much thought as to how I would die... I had hoped I would be old and gray surrounded by my family and loved ones... apparently that's not what fate had in store for me. Instead I would be mauled by a jealous _vampire_ at the tender age of 21.

I wasn't even sure what was really happening, was I hallucinating? Perhaps I had drunk too much or hopefully I was just having a nightmare. Did vampires even exist? How was that possible?

It seemed like time had slowed to a frame by frame reality. I was slumped on the floor, my body heaving and shivering with shock, my thick skirts squished up underneath me, my face streaked with tear stains, my hands covering my head... and a beautiful vampire was lunging at me, her golden eyes bright and narrowed at the sides, her brilliant white teeth fully bared making her top lip curl back in a ferocious snarl, her long white claw like fingers were outstretched towards me... this is it... I thought to myself, I prayed that Lucy would be looked after by my father... and I spared one last thought on Edward... the _vampire_ I should never have met...

Just as Tanya was reaching out for me; the frame by frame reality still being absorbed by my vision, I saw a figure lunging for Tanya... her reflexes were good, her head whipped around slowly in my dazed state, and then things got _fast _quickly_..._ Tanya made a strange hissing sound and lashed out with her clawed hand at Edward, who had sprinted through the door and made a grab for her. He was terrifying...

Gone was the smooth, handsome face. In its place was a snarling, roaring beast. His eyes were dark like orbs of coal; his teeth looked sharp and were dripping in some sort of pale silver substance...

They both flew over the top of me and landed on the marble polished floor, sliding across its entire length and stopping just before the large swimming pool/bath.

Tanya was screaming and hissing, she moved too quickly for me to see properly, one moment she was on the floor under Edward, the next she was crouched and huddled up in the corner of the ceiling! It looked like a scene from the Exorcist, somehow her weight was supported and she was hissing and snarling at Edward from a defensive position.

Edward leapt at her, bouncing off the wall and grabbing her by her hair, next thing I knew she was slammed onto the floor face first, I gasped in horror at how violent it looked, surely that would have killed a normal person... but now I knew for sure that Edward and Tanya were not _normal_. A sick cracking sound echoed in the large room and a long fissure crack erupted along the floor.

I was frozen... Edward still had her head slammed against the floor... he was breathing hard, his snarling continued and he looked like a lethal animal, he glanced up at me quickly... his eyes still dark and ominous. I couldn't speak or move... His expression as he took in my shocked appearance and then hardened again as Tanya tried to move...

Suddenly there was a loud whistling sound and then a deafening crack like thunder; as bright colours flashed through the floor to ceiling windows... it must be midnight... the fireworks had started.

Somehow my mind disconnected from my body and I had heaved myself up, without a second glance at the two snarling vampires who had started fighting again, I ran like hell out of the bathroom and shot down the staircase as best I could.

The lights had gone out in the house, leaving only soft candle light so the guests could enjoy the full display of the fireworks. I stumbled at the foot of the stairs, my tears starting once again.

"Bella!" said Alice as she steadied me at the foot of the stairs. Her head snapped up and looked past me to the top of the stairs...

"Let go of me!" I screamed at her, my voice deafened by the sound of fireworks...

Her grip was strong...

"Bella... I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't see it happening! I don't know why! I should have known, she must have planned it to the last second... otherwise I would have seen it... I'm so sorry..." she rambled over and over... I had no idea what she was saying.

"Alice please! Just let me go... I'm scared... I know what you are... what _he_ is! I just want to go!" I said as I tried to push her hands off my arms...

She blinked and then let go of me... her hand covering her mouth...

"I'm so sorry' I heard her say as I bolted to the entrance...

I didn't actually have any idea what I was doing, my flight response was in full mode and all I needed to do was get away from this madness...

I pushed through the large double doors and ran down the front steps... past the startled valet attendant who was smoking in the cold weather.

I skidded to a stop as best I could and scrambled over to him... my face stained with wet hot tears; I shivered in the cold night air.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward scream just as the doors flew open...

"KEYS! GIVE ME THE KEYS!' I screamed at the young man. I looked at Edward quickly and saw his dark angry face scowl...

The valet attendant hesitated and looked between Edward and me...

"THE BLACK JAG, GIVE ME THE FUCKING KEYS!" I cried. I started to hyperventilate as Edward came down the stairs quickly like he was floating...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at him...

Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs and flew down in a blur and grabbed Edward from behind, his arms restraining him... Edward snarled and hissed in protest.

The young man hesitated for a second and then realising the severity of the situation he fumbled in the key compartment of his station and threw me a set of keys...

"NO BELLA! LET ME EXPLAIN..." snarled Edward... he looked delirious, his dark eyes were almost protruding from his face... his teeth were still beared and I could see the silvery substance glinting off them... Carlisle was snarling at Edward as he struggled against his grip.

'Remember where you are!' he hissed at Edward... "Let her go!" he said sternly.

The valet attendant took one look at Edward and bolted out of sight...

I fumbled with the keys and ran to the black car. Edward was screaming my name over and over again...

"YOU PROMISED YOU WERE MINE!" he yelled.

"I'M NEVER LETTING YOU GO BELLA! YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME" he screamed.

"I LOVE YOU BELLA!" he said as I got in the car quickly and slammed the door...

I shoved the key into the ignition and revved it to life. I had never driven a sports car before, let alone a sports car on an icy wet road. I stomped on the accelerator, my vision blurred with tears, and the car shot forward, fishing tailing on the icy drive as I sped down the fir tree lined road that led to the freeway.

Now that I was alone, it hit me... I had been in love with some kind of supernatural monster... I started to really cry, my body shook with sobs, I couldn't breathe... no air was getting into my lungs, I kept gulping for fresh oxygen and my chest constricted... the car swerved on the icy road and the powerful machine roared in protest as I tried to drive it as best I could.

"NO!" I screamed to myself in the car at the top of my lungs... "NO!" I sobbed again as my short lived relationship with Edward flashed before my eyes...

He had changed me... my entire life was upside down from when I first him. My friends had dwindled to nothing... I had no job... no social life... he had become everything. I was no longer independent... I had become extremely dependent on him for my happiness and existence.

I had _trusted_ him, made love to him... let him become a father figure for Lucy... he knew everything about me... and yet I thought I knew everything about him... but I was wrong... I didn't know who he was...or what he was.

I shook with fear at what he could have done to Lucy and me...the way he snarled and hissed like a feral feline... I shivered at the thought of him hurting me or Lucy...

The whole time I had been driving I was sobbing with fear and heartache... all I wanted to do was get home... realisation hit me as I realised he might be there... but how could he get there before me? I thought of how fast he had moved in the bathroom, he was like lightening, my vision couldn't even properly register his movements...

I was almost home... the dark forest surrounded either side of the freeway... the headlights sent spooky shadows dancing on the trees. I looked into the rear view mirror ... a white blur softer than headlights was coming up fast behind the car... my heart pounded out of my chest, a prickling fear covered my skin as the white blur passed the car and disappeared into the foliage of the forest... What was that? I thought to myself... surely he couldn't move _that_ fast. No it was impossible I was seeing things.

My breathing became hyper ventilated as I stomped on the accelerator more, pushing the car faster, it roared in approval as I tried to steady it and stop it from sliding across the dangerous ice road.

Finally I took a sharp turn onto the isolated road that lead to my house... our house... a few agonising moments later I screeched to a stop and the car stalled as I stepped off the clutch and flung open the door... I needed my ID, money... passport... quickly... and then I would go to my father's, get Lucy and beg Charlie to come with us... anywhere that was away from here... what would I say to Charlie? Hey dad, my boyfriend's a vampire... why don't we go on vacation somewhere for awhile...preferably somewhere with sun... I would worry about that later...

I unlocked the front door and sprinted up the spiral staircase, my heart was about to jump out of my chest and run away... I made straight for my walk in closet, where I had a stash of paperwork and personal papers...

My hands shook as I fumbled with the file I kept them in... I made sure Lucy's was there as well... I didn't stop for clothes or anything else... none of that mattered I needed to get out.

I went to the side of the bed to get my handbag and car keys. I turned quickly to leave the bedroom and smacked straight into Edward's chest...

I screamed at the top of my lungs... over and over again I screamed. He was standing there still as stone, his handsome face was lined with fatigue, his eyes were still dark, shadows smudged underneath them, and his hair was a mess... his expensive suit ripped. Moonlight spilled through the bedroom, the lights in the house were off... his skin glowed in the dark...

'Please... don't hurt me" I begged pathetically, my gown was now dirtied and soaked at the hem from the snow... I was cold with fear; my body shook as I took in his scowling face.

He grabbed me by the arms and spun me around so my back was pressed against his body, I no longer felt a muscular body, I felt a cold hard mass instead, and his strong masculine grip was now hurting when once before it was a turn on, his sandalwood scent now smelt unnatural... I was more aware of the coldness of his touch than ever before, all I could think of was that he was dead... he wasn't alive...

"Bella... Bella... I would never hurt you... I love you Bella... you know that I love you!" he pleaded with me, his once velvet voice now tainted with death. My body still shook in his grip and I felt weak from shock...

"It's ok Bella... calm down baby... calm down..." he purred in his lethal voice as his cold lips started to kiss my jaw and neck...

"NO!" I sobbed... "GET OFF ME!" I cried as I struggled with his iron grip.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" I shouted as I tried struggling again...

"Please tell me you still love me Bella? I can explain everything..." he pleaded... he groaned as I struggled against him, his kisses became hungrier...

"I HATE YOU!" I sobbed as my body racked with fear and anger...

He let go of me automatically... I tried to run, but he blocked the door, before I even moved half a step.

"Bella... please let me explain..." he begged.

"I wanted to tell you... I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier... it's just I love you so much... I didn't want to hurt you" he whispered...

I looked around me hoping for some magic door to appear... it was useless I was trapped... I became defensive and angry... if he wanted to kill me surely he would have done it by now...

"WHAT ARE YOU?" I demanded. My breathing was quick and laboured, my throat red raw from the crying and screaming.

H e looked at me from across the room, his face smirking in the soft moonlight...

"You know what I am Bella" he said softly.

"Tell me! I want to hear you say it" I said.

He stared straight at me, silent for a minute...

"I'm...vampire..." he said, his chin tilting upwards...

"And... what does that actually mean?" I said feeling faint...

He kept staring at me...

"What do you want it to mean?" he said cryptically.

"Damn it Edward!" I yelled at him.

"Just tell me what you are! How do you even exist!" I said.

"Bella... calm down..." he said taking a step towards me...

"Get back!" I yelled dramatically, stepping back from him.

He held his hands up, palms towards me and stepped back...

"I'll tell you everything just promise you'll listen and don't interrupt...' he said smoothly. He was perfectly in control; his eyes glinted in the dark, a hard edge to them visible from where I was standing...

"I was born in 1881..." he said slowly.

I gasped, quickly calculating that he must somehow been 130 years old.

"I was born in Chicago and was an only son. I contracted influenza and had a terrible immune system... doctors told my family I would die... Carlisle found me, he was working in Chicago at the time, at this stage he was alone and had been thinking of creating a companion... one of the doctors pronounced me dead, but I was still alive... unconscious but still alive... I had been put in the morgue, Carlisle found me in the depths of the hospital... he... bit me... and turned me...he saved me...I've been with him ever since..." he said, he looked up at me to gauge my reaction...

I was sure he left out details...

"But how do you exist? Where did you all come from?" I said, my breathing returning to normal. My skin still prickled and the downy hairs on my body pricked up with terror.

He shrugged his shoulders... "Nobody knows, but then really where did we all come from? Perhaps we're a stage in evolution' he said.

"What do you... eat...? I've seen you eat some food, but you hardly touch it..." I said, trying to steady my voice...

He looked concerned as he took in my appearance.

"Bella... my family and I... and our... associates... feed on animal...blood' he said almost cringing...

"If we want to maintain wealth and our lifestyles, then we must learn to not feed off humans...so we can work and mix in the human world" he said slowly,

I shivered at the thought of him biting my neck...

"How can you come out in the day... aren't you supposed to burn and die in the day...' I said matter of factly.

He looked at me sternly and took a small step towards me...

"The vampire population is confined to the northern parts of the planet... where there is less sunlight and more cloud cover... sunlight doesn't kill us Bella... but it does have a somewhat strange and noticeable effect..." he said smiling at me.. He was trying to coax me and was getting closer...

"Technically you're dead... so you can't be real..." I whispered shaking my head and closing my eyes... I wanted to be anywhere but here...

Suddenly I was caught in an iron grip and he pushed me onto the bed, his arms wrapped around me tightly so he was pinning me down...

"Bella, I am real!" he said angrily... I sobbed and begged him to let me go...

"I love you! I love you more than anyone else could... I'm the only man for you... you promised you would be mine... you promised!' he said desperately. His face was inches from mine, his sweet breath washed over me and I flopped my head to the side, my body going limp... I stared into space...

"You're not a man...' I whispered...

"Damn it Bella!" he growled... he turned my head with one hand so I was forced to look into his face, his fingers caressing my jaw...

"I love you, I'm never letting you go..." he whispered fiercely...

"Bella what I am doesn't change anything between us... I love you... I will always love you... we can make things work I promise, everything will go back to how it was before... Please Bella, I love you so much..." he cried. Or at least I thought he was crying, his body heaved slightly, and it sounded like he was sobbing, but there were no tears...

"I can't be with you..." I whispered to him.

"NO! DONT SAY THAT!" he said fiercely. His torn eyes were boring into my own, his face which I once thought beautiful... was now in an ugly scowl...he looked like he was going insane.

"Please just let me go..." I begged hopelessly.

"YOU'RE MINE" he said intensely. His arms wrapped around me tighter, so our bodies were entwined, there was no space between us, he pressed into me tightly, he buried his face into the crook of my neck and started kissing my skin, I struggled to get him off me, but he was too strong.

"I had it all planned out, I had the most beautiful surprise for you, do you remember me saying I had a surprise for you at midnight...?" he asked still kissing my skin. He ignored my shaking, and crying...

Silence

"Bella do you remember I said I had a surprise for you?" he asked me again, his tone getting a little snippier this time...

"Yes" I said weakly...

He grinned and let one of his arms go from around me, he reached into his pocket and then pulled something out, I couldn't see from where I was pinned down...

"Bella, I will always love you..." he said as he quickly flipped open a teal blue box and held it in front of me so I could see.

There, on the white silk was a massive pink diamond ring, sparkling even in the dark... he had bought me a _diamond_ ring...

He searched my face to gauge my reaction...his insane grin was still plastered on his face.

I didn't want to upset him... "Edward...' I cleared my throat... I tried to smile as best I could...

"Edward... it's beautiful... But..." his face hardened...

"But... please just let me go see my daughter... I just want to see Lucy, it's been such a horrible long night, and once the shock has worn off, we'll talk... I promise..." I said to him as kindly and slowly as I could.

His eyebrows knitted together...

"Please Edward... I just need my daughter... and I need sleep...let me go see my daughter, I promise I'll talk to you tomorrow... I...I love you" I said meekly, lying through my teeth...

He reluctantly got off me... and stood by the bed... I sat up slowly, showing him I wasn't going to run.

He watched me like a hawk...

I grabbed my bag and the small file with the papers in it...

"Why are you taking that file" he said through his teeth... He knew that I wasn't planning on coming back... There was no way I was coming back I would bolt as soon as I could...

I didn't answer him and reluctantly left it on the bedside table...

Suddenly he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me in close, he kissed me deeply and I tried to respond as best I could...it was like he was saying goodbye.

"Promise me you'll come back with Lucy tonight..." he said desperately.

"Edward... let me get some sleep... by myself... at Charlie's... I'm in such shock and disbelief... surely you can understand... please don't expect so much of me tonight..." I said laying on the guilt thick.

His face fell...his hands dropped so they were holding mine...

I looked into his eyes...

"I'll be back soon..." I lied sweetly to him.

His face was torn and crushed... he stared into my eyes searching for something...

He knew I was lying, he knew I wasn't going to come back... he slowly let go of my hands and I turned and closed the door behind me... as soon as the door was closed I ran down the spiral staircase and bolted to the garage.

I impatiently waited for the garage door to open, as soon as there was enough room, I stomped on the accelerator of my 4WD and shot out into the driveway... desperate to get away...

I heard a strange far away scream laced with fury as I left the property... he had let me go...

Twenty minutes later I arrived at Charlie's. It was still dark out; the sun wouldn't be up for another couple of hours...What was I going to say to Charlie? My dress was ruined and looked like I had rolled in mud, my face was probably streaked with black from my makeup, and my hair was a mess...

I didn't care as I hopped out of the car, and fumbled my way in the dark to his front porch. The street was eerily quiet, the snow was falling softly...there was not a sound except for the slight wind that rustled through the winter night air. Charlie's cruiser was in the front drive where it should be.

I stopped frozen at the door... it was ajar slightly... there were no lights on in the house... My heart rate picked up slightly as I shivered and pushed open the door timidly...

I fumbled for the hallway switch and flicked it on...

Nothing looked out of place... I went straight upstairs...and into my old room that was now Lucy's... I flicked on the light... she wasn't in her crib...

"Lucy, Dad?" I said panicked.

I ran into his room and flung open the door... he wasn't in his bed...

"Dad?" I screamed again...

I ran downstairs into the living room... what I saw next shocked me more than anything else had tonight...

My father was sprawled out on the floor...a bowl of potato chips knocked over and spilled out on the carpet...

"DAD! OH MY GOD DAD!" I said through my tears and quickly kneeled beside him. I tried to feel his pulse but didn't know how to... his skin was slightly cold... his eyes were closed... there were no other marks on him...

I ran into the kitchen and dialled 911...

After speaking to the operator as best I could through my tears, I ran back into the living room and threw myself on my father sobbing...

Why? Why him? Why did this have to happen now? Where was my daughter? Lucy! Where was she? I heaved myself up and searched all over the house distraught... I knew it was hopeless... someone had taken her... my father and my baby were gone... I slumped to the floor crying, I didn't know how many more tears I had left...

Shortly after the sun had come up through the misty cloud cover of Forks, I was in the hospital waiting room, a blanket wrapped around me. My gown still tattered and torn at the hem... my face still stained with makeup, the few people in the waiting room stared at me curiously. I didn't care, I let them look. I had no energy to deal with anyone at all.

Dwayne, the deputy sheriff of Forks who worked with my father, had tried his best to get as many details as possible about last night. He was distraught over what had happened to Charlie. He promised me he would find Lucy... I wasn't so sure... no one had seen anything... the neighbours heard nothing... there was no lead to follow...

Edward had of course found me in the hospital waiting room; Carlisle had been called in to do an autopsy of my dad.

Edward was distraught, he constantly told me he would find Lucy, and he would do whatever it took to find her... he never left my side from the moment he arrived. I didn't want to talk to him, or see him... I pretended he wasn't there...

"Miss Swan?" said Carlisle as he came down the hall.

I looked up meekly at him... trying to imagine a vampire as the leading surgeon in a hospital...it didn't make sense.

"Come with me please Miss Swan..." He said as warmly as he could manage...

Edward tried to support me by the elbows but I fobbed him off... He followed closely behind me...

We went into a beautifully decorated office, and Carlisle indicated that I should sit... Edward stood behind me, a hand on my shoulder... I tried to shrug it off, but he didn't get the hint.

"Bella... your father, died of a heart attack..." he said slowly. "I'm so sorry" he said.

I nodded meekly at him, thinking it was as much. Charlie never went to the doctor's, probably never had his cholesterol checked in his whole life. I remembered the pizza boxes and beer cans I saw littered over the bench. As soon as I had left home, he went back to his old ways of eating take out and frozen dinners...

"Now don't worry about the funeral arrangements Bella, we can get that sorted for you, I know that you're missing child is your number one priority" Carlisle said concerned.

I started to cry again and held my face in my hands...

Edward sat down beside me, and tried to embrace me as much as he could... he turned his attention to his father.

"Carlisle, I've already been to the house... I tried to pick up a scent as best I could... there was definitely a male human scent I didn't recognise in Lucy's room, but it stops dead cold outside the house. There were tyre marks that were only just visible to my own eyes... but most of them are covered in snow now. I tracked the tyre patterns to the freeway, heading north, but that was it... I lost it once other cars passed over them and the snow started up again..." Edward growled to himself...

"Who would want to take Lucy?" he said frustrated...

Carlisle and Edward sat there talking about tracking and getting other ...associates... they know with better tracking skills to help them find my baby.

I tuned out as much as I could. I sort of remember Edward leading me out of the hospital, we got to the entrance and I had an anxiety attack. Carlisle stuck something in my arm and the next thing I knew I woke up in a large soft bed... my throat hurt... and my eyes were raw... the room was lit with the gray sunlight of an early dawn... I must have slept all day and night.

"Bella..." said a soft voice beside me... I turned over slowly and saw Edward lying on the bed next to me, his arm propping his head up. His eyes were dark again and the dark circles were still there...

"Please tell me it was all a dream...' I said, my eyes welling up...

His face fell and he shook his head softly...

I slumped back onto the pillow and gulped for fresh air.

"Where am I?" I said to him, not looking his way.

"You're in my old room, at Carlisle and Esme's house..." he said.

"Bella... I promise I will find your baby... you have no idea how distraught I am over everything... I'm so sorry Bella..." He enveloped me into a hug, and I let him hold me... I had no one left... as much I was still afraid of him; he was the only person who wanted to be here...

The following day was the funeral for Charlie, it was a small affair, and held in the local cemetery. The small police force of Forks and surrounding counties were the main attendants. I don't remember much of the details, all I could feel was pain and anxiety... I wanted to skip over that part and just get to the numbing sensation...

The days following the funeral all seemed to roll into one, I just wanted my baby, but nobody, human or supernatural, could get a lead.

I was made to stay at the Cullen's house, under orders of Carlisle, in case I was to get into an anxiety attack, though I'm sure it was Edward's idea, he hadn't let me out of his sight since finding me at the hospital...

One late afternoon, I was sitting in my paralytic state on a plush sofa, a blanket wrapped around me, my head resting on a soft silk cushion.

"My love, is there anything else I can get for you?' cooed Edward's mother kindly... she came to sit on a sofa opposite me. The room was dark, as I had drawn the curtains across the windows, a small sliver of gray daylight dance patterns on the polished wooden floor.

'No... Thank you" I said wearily to Esme`. Even though I couldn't get my head around the vampire notion, she was still such a kind and caring being. She had fussed over me the minute that Edward brought me home from the hospital, high on a sedative that Carlisle had given me for my anxiety.

She made sure I had everything I needed, and even though I wasn't hungry, she had still cooked me beautiful gourmet meals.

"I'm not sure if this will make you feel better Bella, but I think I know what you're going through' she said softly, her musical voice pealing almost like a choir, it was such an unnatural yet beautiful sound.

"You do?" I said to her, glancing at where she was sitting. She was like a stepford wife, perfect and immaculate.

"Yes... when I was... human... I was very happily married... it was a time when women were suppressed, but I had my family and my husband was very kind to me... I had 3 beautiful blonde babies... all of them a year apart from each other... and then I met Carlisle... and everything changed..." she whispered. Her golden eyes almost burned in the dim lighting...

"What happened?" I asked intrigued sitting up a little more.

"One night my husband had gone to the tavern with his work colleagues, I was left alone with the children, Carlisle came knocking on my door, and said he was lost, he asked if I would be so kind as to give him some water and bread. I felt sorry for him, and was captivated with his alien beauty... the next thing I knew I woke up and was like I am now... I couldn't see my babies anymore or my husband... I watched my family from afar and eventually I grew to love Carlisle..." she said.

"Oh Esme`..." was all I could say... I felt a pang of fury towards Carlisle for taking her away from her family...

"Please don't feel ill towards Carlisle... it's a vampire's nature to be... how would you say? Selfish? He saw what he wanted and so he took it, there was no other way around it..." she smiled at me.

She stood up and smoothed my hair down "The other's will be back soon" she said, and then she left me alone... As much I thought Esme` was kind and sweet, she was definitely brainwashed by her husband... how could you ever forgive someone for taking your children away...

The rest of the Cullen's and some friends of theirs were trying to track the scent from Lucy's room. I felt hopeless not being able to do anything. I didn't even knew what "tracking' meant, I didn't want to know.

I was lost in thought on the sofa holding one of Lucy's stuffed toys, when my phone beeped. A text message had come through.

I quickly read the message and felt sick. A number I didn't know had sent me a message and told me to come to an address. I wasn't allowed to call the police or bring anyone else with me... I was to come alone if I wanted Lucy back alive.

Fresh tears sprung from eyes and I clamped my hand over my mouth, so I wouldn't make a sound. I knew the Cullen's had some sort of heightened hearing.

After I calmed myself down I slowly walked out into the main living area, I grabbed my bag and keys and made my way to the front door.

"Bella?" said Esme` from behind me, she had appeared out of nowhere.

"Where are you going dear?" she asked concerned.

"I...I... need some fresh air... I'll be right back... I promise..." I said as I watched her carefully.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Edward asked me to keep you here...he'll back very soon, you can go for some fresh air with him then..." she said smiling sweetly, her unnaturally white teeth glinting from where she was standing...

"No... I don't think I will wait" I said quickly as I made my way out the double doors.

I ran to my car that was parked in the circular driveway and quickly got in. Nobody followed me...

I sped down the freeway and tried to calm down my anxiety, I was so close to seeing my Lucy... I had missed her so much... but who had her? Did they want money? I still had the money Edward gave me, they could have that... I didn't want it.

I prayed to Jesus that she wasn't harmed...

The message had given me an address for somewhere outside of Seattle. It took me only a few hours to get there... Edward had tried calling me several times and eventually I turned my phone off... I didn't want to deal with him right now, my first priority was Lucy.

I finally arrived in the suburb the address was in, and slowed my car down as much as I could...I scanned the wet, dirty street signs, the area was run down and bordered train tracks and industrial buildings. I found the address and a sense of fear ran down my spine... Think of Lucy, just keep thinking of Lucy, she needs her mom, I said over and over.

I approached the door, and knocked... the door swung open and the room inside was dirty and dark...

I heard a high pitched screaming and immediately recognised it as Lucy...

"Lucy!" I cried as I rushed into the room and looked around me. There was a small dirty light bulb on the wall that flickered on and off. The room had a single bed and a chair and in one corner was a broken wooden crib, and my beautiful baby was in it, screaming her head off.

"Oh Lucy!" I cried as I ran to her and picked her up from the crib...

"Momma! Momma!" she cried. Her little face was beet red from crying. Her hair was matted and tangled, she smelt of urine and excrement, she was cold and dirty... I hugged her fiercely to my chest...

"Its ok baby, momma here's now" I said trying to calm my overwhelming relief. At least she was still alive.

"Bella... I'm so glad you came to see me..." said a voice from behind me.

I spun around quickly and held Lucy closely... I gasped at how disfigured Mike's face was...

"Mike! What the hell did you think you were doing? Why Lucy? What do you want from us?" I shouted at him. Lucy continued to cry... my skin prickled at how creepy he was.

One side of his face drooped, bright red scars ran along the length of his cheek... he looked awful...

"Bella I told you I wanted you to come visit me, come and see what these animals did to me" He snarled as he took a step towards me... I gasped and stood back...

"How's your boyfriend Bella?" he said nastily...

'He's a bit possessive isn't he? I've tried following you, getting you alone... but he's got you in that big fancy house with your new fancy car, you don't work anymore, you don't go anywhere without him... how was I supposed to get to you when he was always there..." he said laughing...

He sniffed and rubbed his hand over his nose... he was high...you could tell from the way he moved and the way his eyes darted around quickly, his fingers twitching...

"What do you want from me?" I said scared.

He strode over to me and I backed up against the dirty wall... I tried to angle Lucy away but he snatched her out of my hands and sat her down in the broken crib.

"Give me my baby!' I screamed as I hit at him as best I could. Lucy continued to scream... her little face red and gasping for air...

Mike laughed at my useless attempts at hitting him. He shoved me back and I stumbled backwards, hot tears blinding my vision...

I shoved into him and continued to hit him, he shoved me more violently and I fell over hitting my head hard on the corner of the bed post. I cried out in pain and felt a warm heat spreading from my head... I must have drawn blood.

"Don't be like that Bella... just let me see you...' he said as he leant over me and ripped my shirt open...

"NO!' I screamed. 'Get off!" I kicked at him, he held my legs down and picked me up and threw me on the bed. I kept screaming and he kept ripping at my clothes...

"Come on Bella" he said roughly...

"I've seen you at the strip club... I wanted you the moment I saw you in those skimpy outfits... how come you never moved for me like that when we were together... huh Bella? Why?" he said roughly as he held my head down with his hand... so I could look into his face.

"Your insane... you're out of your mind... you need help!' I yelled at him.

"That's what my father said to me, what Katie said to me... and now you..." he said grinning wildly...

I struggled against him and then he lashed out at me and hit me in the face with his fist... I gasped in pain as a red hot flash filled my eyes... he kept going and I heard cracking sounds...

"Now you can look like me Bella" he growled roughly as he kept hitting me. I felt my face break, my skin break and my blood rush over my skin... I cried out in pain and my mouth filled with blood... I started to choke and then there was nothing but blackness...

**Review! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I know, I said this was the last chapter but I couldn't help myself I've broken it up into two. I left you hanging on the last one so this should tie you all over until the next one is done. There is some more gore in the beginning of this chapter, but all ends well... and I will probably leave you hanging again! REVIEW!**

Chapter 16

E.P.O.V.

I was crouched along the side of the freeway, pressing myself to the ground as low as I could. I inhaled deeply, and tried to catch hold of the scent... right here... right in this very spot, the scent mixes with other vehicles, gasoline, diesel and ethanol burn off all mix into one. The fresh snow and icy rain have melted most of the mixed scents away...

"Damn it!" I shouted to myself, sending a flock of birds in a nearby tree squawking and flying madly into the late afternoon.

It had been almost a week, and no one could get a lead on the scent... just one human scent...it shouldn't have been that hard.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I straightened myself up and disappeared into the wet ferns that led into the forest...

It was Carlisle. "Edward, have you found anything yet?" he asked concerned.

"No" I said frustrated.

"Neither have we... we're at Charlie's house, and the scent from Lucy's room is slowly fading, I still can't track it past the front drive. Definitely male, human, mid 40's..." he sighed.

"Edward... no one else can get any further than we've already done... Peter, who has superb tracking skills, says it's because the human used a car from the front driveway onwards... it's a thousand times more difficult to track someone when in a car' he finished.

I growled low in my chest at the hopeless feeling that was consuming me. I thanked Carlisle and hung up. We had asked for the assistance of several vampire associates... tracking wasn't a forte` of the Cullen clan, especially when it came to tracking humans, we hunted animals and didn't need to look far to find them... Peter was a 'carnivore' and hunted humans for food and fun... but even he was stumped.

I sprinted through the forest to let some tension off; I had been extremely stressed over the last week. I should be planning my wedding with Bella, not looking for our missing daughter...

The New Year's Eve ball had been a disaster... Fucking Tanya... Damn her to the fiery pits of hell... I knew that she would be at my family's ball, but I didn't think she would stoop that low. Her thoughts all night had been centred on very grotesque love scene she had been involved in with two human men, the week prior over Christmas, she had practically been shouting her thoughts at me. She had been charming to Bella.

Alice had seen me proposing to Bella... I had seen her thoughts and vision unravel... The fireworks would be in full display, I had Bella, alone, in the greenhouse attached to the lower floor of our home. I was on one knee, Bella's face was excited in the afterglow of the pink fireworks, I had flipped open the teal box and showed her the diamond, she had gasped and then...nothing... Alice had cut off the vision, and started to squeal with excitement... and then she had bounded off.

Then Carlisle tried to introduce me to a new colleague of his, he wanted me to get his colleague to become a client at my firm, Carlisle knew that the man had plenty of money and was looking for a different banking firm to invest with... Carlisle had hoped I would swindle him out of his fortune...He was always thinking of ways to increase his wealth...

I didn't want Bella to go to the bathroom alone, I know that sounds stupid, but I was afraid she would get talking to some other man... I couldn't have her talking to another man on the night I was going to propose...but she went to the bathroom alone and Tanya had been in there before her... she had literally planned to tell Bella at the last second about what we were, she wasn't sure if Bella knew... but had gauged from her previous introductions to Bella that she didn't know...

It took her under a minute to tell her...Alice froze and saw it unravel... I saw Alice's vision and then 2 seconds later I was pushing Tanya off Bella and the fight began...

I still feel sick every time I picture Bella's face seeing me... I had Tanya's face smashed against the marble floor, it would only take a minute for her broken face to come together again, I had looked up at Bella...and the _horror and sheer fear _ on her beautiful face will haunt me forever...

What happened after that moment was heartache... watching her run from me, scream at me, tell me that she hates me, that she couldn't be with me, that I wasn't real that I was dead to her... I had lost it... I wasn't going to let her go... I knew what was in that file she had on the bedside table, passports, bank books, cash, ID, she wasn't going to come back, she was going to run... as far as she could from me...

I wasn't going to let her go, I had been contemplating kidnapping her and keeping her hostage somewhere, just so that I could be with her... I felt low and ashamed for thinking those thoughts. And then she played the guilt card on me... Lucy... all she wanted was Lucy...I couldn't deny her, her own daughter. So I let her go... I tried to say goodbye as best I could, I embraced her to try and imprint her kiss, her smell, her touch. And then she left. I honestly thought that was the last time I would see her... I had let out my anguish and fury in an ear splitting roar...

I stopped running and came back down to earth; I didn't want to think about Bella trying to leave me. I had somehow made my way to the edge of the forest that surrounded the emergency services building; the fire station/ambulance station and Sherriff's department were all located in the same building.

I froze for a second and glanced up at the weak sun, disappearing behind the tree line. A purple twilight settled over the forest and a thought ran through my head quickly...

I sprinted to the back door of the building and grabbed the handle, I pulled hard and the door broke. No one was in the station as it was after hours. If any of the citizens of Forks had an emergency it went through to Port Angeles. Forks was too small to be able to maintain a 24 hour station.

I wanted to search the databases to see what leads the humans had. Deputy Dwayne, who was about to be made Sherriff, had a grudge against Carlisle and wouldn't release any details they had.

I found his computer easily and hacked in straightaway. Lucy's case was the only one he had going, he hadn't added any new details for the last couple of days, it wasn't looking promising.

I scanned through his poorly written notes and my hand froze on the computer mouse... as I read the names of weakly related suspects...

There were a couple of known criminals in the surrounding area, but all of them had been cleared...except one...

Mike Newton...

I couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw...

Mike had a long record... all of it was hidden in a secret file...there were special "circumstances" that meant Mike had never been charged for any of it...Probably the status of his father had something to do with it.

He had drug trafficking and dealing, a long list of disorderly behaviour, some of his buddies appeared on the list with him, speeding fines he never had to pay, fraud, and prostitution usages... and... my chest constricted...grievous bodily harm... to Katie Hampton... his ex girlfriend...

There were notes to say that Newton had dropped out of college, they had questioned his father, Senator Newton, but his father didn't want to have anything to do with him, his rental property had been abandoned, no known address or telephone number...

"Shit" I thought to myself...

No he couldn't want to take Lucy, he had never met the kid from the moment she was born, Bella hadn't seen him since her birthday when he spiked her drink, Emmett and Jasper had sorted him out and threatened him if ever came near Bella again...He surely would still be in hospital after the extent of injuries that Jasper and Emmett gave him.

My dead heart felt like it was racing, I growled low in my chest, and my venom was building in pools in my mouth...

"No it can't be him... it can't be..." I said fiercely.

I was broken from my internal ranting by my phone again. It was Alice, I answered it quickly...

"Alice what is it?" I demanded, fearing the worst.

"Edward... Bella's left the house, I just saw her in my vision... she's gone" she whispered fearfully to me.

Before Alice had even finished her sentence I was running out of the building and towards the Cullen's main residence where Bella had been staying.

I arrived quickly at the house, Alice still on the phone.

"All I can see is the freeway... she's heading towards Seattle" said Alice, I could hear her running...

She entered the doorway just as I hung up.

"Esme`!" I said loudly, knowing she was in the kitchen. Esme` came out of the kitchen and took in my furious expression. I read her thoughts before she had time to speak.

"Why didn't you stop her then? I thought I made myself perfectly clear, she wasn't to leave the house whatsoever!" I spat out through my teeth. I was furious... my body nearly shook with anger.

"Edward, you know that I'm not partial to...forceful tactics... I couldn't have stopped her" said Esme` defiantly. I knew that Esme` related to Bella.

Esme` let her thoughts from the afternoon roll out, so I could scan them to see where Bella might have gone. I had a GPS tracking device installed in Bella's car, it would much easier to track her that way than to try and find her car's scent that would be mixed up with several hundred other's on the freeway.

Esme` had spoken to Bella and explained her story of her transformation, she was trying to empathize with Bella, Esme` left her alone... she was cutting flowers at the kitchen bench... she heard a phone beep... and then Bella leaving...

Her phone had beeped... had someone asked to meet her? In less than two minutes I had located her position using my computer and the tracking device she had in her car...

Alice was thinking I was over possessive for having a tracking device.

She was right, I was over possessive.

"If I didn't have it, I wouldn't be able to find her as quickly...!" I snapped at my sister as I ran out the house.

It would be faster for me to run than to drive my car. Her location had come to stop just outside of Seattle. I memorised the address. I knew that area to be industrial and my fear heightened as I took a shortcut through the thick forest that expanded on either side of the freeway.

I prayed that Mike wasn't behind this. His history was more sordid than I thought. I knew that his thoughts were deranged and twisted; he had so much built up anger and resentment inside him. It all stemmed from his father...his father had never thought his son was good enough. He watched his father go through several mistresses, and treat women badly...

I finally approached the street where Bella's location pin pointed her to be. I found her car, still running, headlights on, door open. The house, or maybe it was a shack was dirty and run down, surrounded by over grown trees and shrubs...I smelt blood... human blood...

I roared in fury and crashed the door.

Mike jumped up quickly from the small dirty single bed, his pants were down around his ankles...there was blood on his fists and face... his face was severely disfigured...

"What the fuck?" yelled Mike in protest and surprise His eyes were as large as saucers, he was high, probably coke from the smell of him. Lucy was dirty and screaming in the corner in a broken crib, the shack smelt of excrement and urine and damp mould... and then on the bed was my angel... she was broken and naked... her face was bloodied and pulped... she had red marks all over her body...

My vision saw red and my most lethal vampire instincts kicked in... I identified Mike as a threat... he needed to be eliminated. I would enjoy killing him...

Mike tried to pull up his pants while he started swearing at me calling me a freak, he made a move for me and came running over, waving his bloodied fists in the air...

He hit me in the face and screamed in pain... I heard his fist break, and the bones shatter in his hand... he cried out in pain... the coke, making his pain more amplified. I laughed at his stupidity. I hadn't flinched or blinked.

I laughed low in my chest and circled Mike who had crouched on the floor, nursing his hand. I stopped in front of him and crouched low to the floor, I let rip the biggest snarl I possessed, and the shack shook with the treble of my snarl... my venom filled my mouth and started to drip off my teeth in excess...

"Do you enjoy hitting women Mike? Does it get you off?" I snarled at him... He was frozen on the floor... he had wet himself and I could smell the foul stench of his urine.

"ANSWER ME!" I snarled loudly, my voice shaking the shack once again...

"What... what the fuck are you...?" said Mike, his voice choking and spluttering... he was scrambling away from me, backing up against the wall...

I laughed again at his stupidity...

"You don't want to know... my anger towards you will probably make your death quick, I do so wish time would permit me to torture your for days, slowly killing you... I should have finished you the night of her birthday... I let my brothers have you in fear that I would lose my self control and kill you in the nightclub in front of everyone...' I whispered excitedly, remembering the resentment that had rolled of me in waves towards Mike...

Mike was shaking in the corner...his stench of fear filling my nostrils...

I got ready to pounce and steadied myself... I let fly and closed the short distance between us...I smashed into him and broke through the wall of the shack landing in the overgrown grass outside... I didn't want Lucy to see me killing Mike...

Mike cried out in anguish... I had broken his ribs as I pushed him through the wall. "Please... please...let me go... I never meant to hurt her... I just wanted her to feel my pain... I wanted her to be mine again...I never meant to hurt an..y...on.." he choked on his last words as my hand slowly crushed his wind pipe. His good hand tried batting my arm away...

"Tell me... before I kill you... how did you get Lucy...?" I snarled at him... I was intrigued to find out...

I let go of his windpipe so he could speak... he gasped for air... his face nearly blue...

"I ... I... paid for someone to get her... I knew Bella would come for her..." he choked...

"You sick piece of shit...' I spat out at him, my venom spat onto his skin and it burned like acid, he screamed at the pain... I would kill him before it did any turning effects... it wasn't enough for a transformation anyway.

"What the fuck are you? I don't understand, please, please don't kill me..." whimpered Mike. His big blue eyes were wide in terror. I grinned at him tilting my head back and letting out a loud laugh, so he could see my array of sharp, venom coated teeth...

I heard his pulse heighten, and felt his blood boil under his skin... the heat from his blood was the hottest I'd ever felt...

"Fuck you' were the last words I said to him, as I bit into his neck roughly, his screams gurgled with the rush of hot blood spilling out everywhere... it sprayed me in the face... and I bit in harder and then ripped, so his head came clean off...his blood was tainted with alcohol and cocaine...I spat out the foul tasting liquid and dumped his body in a ditch behind the house, no doubt authorities would find it, but my body had no traceable signs of DNA or fingerprints... they would be stumped as to how he died.

I ran back inside... and grabbed Bella... she was so broken... I cried out in anguish at what he had done to her... her body was bruised and battered; he had raped her while she was unconscious... I held her bloodied form to my body and tried not to shake with grief. Her blood was strongly inhaled in my nostrils...my venom pooled at the smell of blood, a natural reaction with my body... I had to keep my emotions in check...she depended on me... her heart beat was very faint... I had to get her to Carlisle... I needed his help.

"NO!" I yelled... "Please... Bella... honey... please don't die... I can't live without you..." I groaned in despair... Lucy was still screaming... my heart ached at hearing her distressed.

I cradled Bella in my arm, her body resting over my shoulder as gently as I could manage, her breathing was shallow. I crossed to Lucy.

"Oh Lucy" I said in disbelief as I saw faint bruises along her arms... Her screaming settled to sobs as she reached out for me, her little face pink and wet with tears. I scooped her up with one arm and she wrapped her arms around my neck... she hung on tightly and wasn't going to let go...

I sprinted out the door... and prayed that Lucy wouldn't pass out from the speed of my run... she continued to cry as I darted through the forest, my focus on getting Bella to Carlisle... We would have to turn her, there was no choice... she would be dead in a matter of hours...

I saw the familiar landscape of the forest edging along the border of our home. I willed my legs to make me go faster and leaped over the low balcony and barrelled through the back door...

Carlisle came up to me instantly... Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie hissed through their teeth, the smell of human blood too much to bear...they backed out of the room and I heard them slam the front doors behind them...

"Oh my!' said Esme` alarmed as she took in the sight of Bella... 'Oh Edward, I'm so sorry..." said Esme` as she came to stand next to me. Her attention flickered to Lucy. The little girl was stunned into silence at her surroundings and the array of new people.

"Oh sweetheart!' cooed Esme`. "The poor thing is starving, and filthy... come here precious" said Esme`. I confidently handed her to Esme` my attention on Bella and how I would approach turning her.

Alice helped Esme` with Lucy, and left Carlisle and I alone...

'Edward...she's not going to make it..." said Carlisle fiercely. His head was tilted towards her chest, listening to her failing heart.

My chest constricted and I felt torn.

"I'm going to turn her" I said between my teeth...

"Edward! She has a child! What are you going to do about the girl?' said Carlisle. His eyes were boring into me, his jaw was twitching...

His thoughts were centred on Esme` and how distraught she had been when she awoke as vampire, and gave up her children.

Bella's heartbeat was stuttering and fading... I looked down at my broken angel, her hair tangled and matted in dried blood, her creamy skin, purple and red in bruises... My anger flared as I thought of Mike hurting her, raping her... that filthy bastard took my angel and he broke her!

A growl was sounding low in my chest... I couldn't live without her... I wouldn't live without her; she was all I wanted... I snarled to myself and felt the venom coming back to my mouth...

"Edward...be realistic... you can't...turn her... she will never forgive you..." said Carlisle slamming his fist down on the table...

I ignored him and leant down to kiss her bloodied face. Her blood tasted sweet as my lips brushed her face and neck...

Her heart was fading fast...

"Forgive me" I whispered to her... and then I bit into her skin... warm blood rushed into my mouth and I willed every fibre in my body not to drink... she tasted wonderful.

I continued to bite her face where her cuts and bruises were, letting my venom heal the cracks.

"Edward! NO!" screamed Esme` from behind me. Carlisle hissed and cursed to himself, I could see him grab Esme` from my peripheral version and restrain her...

Esme` was sobbing and reaching out to me...

'Edward no... Oh... Edward!" she cried in despair. I ignored my mother's pleas and continued to give Bella my love bites.

Her body stirred slightly, her breathing increased... and then her eyes flew open, rolling back into her head, bringing her out of her unconscious state.

She screamed in agony and her back arched on the table, letting her naked form rise up and then collapse down again.

"Bella! Bella!' I said in alarm grabbing her hand, but she had passed into unconsciousness again and her breathing was quick and rapid. Her heart sounded immediately stronger...

Carlisle had restrained Esme` and she was quietly sobbing into his chest... His hands stroked her long thick caramel hair and he comforted her as best he could. I felt like I was invading a private moment...but I wouldn't leave Bella's side.

I could hear Alice upstairs bathing Lucy, and then heard them in the kitchen trying to feed her.

"Momma!" she kept crying over and over again. I looked down at Bella her bruises and blood slowly seeping away... her skin whiter than before, giving her a death like appearance... but her heart beat on faster, her breathes coming in quick and short...

Carlisle stayed with me for the majority of time, he consistently argued with me about the disadvantages of having turned Bella. He told me not to expect anything from her, and to prepare for the worst; her leaving me for good.

I ignored him and stayed by Bella's side day and night for close to three days. Carlisle told me not to move her and leave her where she was. I had wanted to bathe her and wash her hair, to get rid of the dried blood, so instead I used a wash cloth and a basin and bathed and washed her where she was. As the old blood washed off, I could notice her face changing. Her cheekbones became higher and sharper, the line of her jaw more defined, her lips filled out slightly, her eyebrows got thicker and arched... her lashes became thicker and darker, her hair got stronger and shined like silk as I washed it...I began to get excited as her changes happened rapidly...

Her breathing turned into a moaning, her body twitched and shifted on the table...

"CARLISLE!" I yelled. He came striding into the room, cigar in hand. He smirked at her naked body on the table, her skin had become smooth and alabaster... there were no creases, no marks, just smooth firm skin... her waist had become more taut, her limbs more pronounced...she was so close to being a vampire...

"Well Edward...' he said grinning at her naked form on the table... he inhaled on his cigar... and tilted his head back to let out the smoke...

"She's quite captivating isn't she?" he said slapping me on the shoulder.

I nodded at his remarks... "How much longer?" I whispered to him, my eyes on her body. Carlisle tilted his head to side and listened intently, he placed his fingers where her heart was... he grinned.

"Within the hour' he said approvingly.

Alice brought down some of her clothes to change Bella into so she didn't wake up naked.

I dressed her in a soft white cotton dress, even though it was the middle the winter, she wouldn't feel the cold when she woke up.

'Where's Lucy?' I asked Alice.

"Upstairs" said Alice to me, her eyes on Bella, she was captivated with her transformation...

"Bring her down please' I said softly to her.

Alice hesitated then darted off and returned with Lucy.

I grabbed Lucy and held her close to me. She smelled fresh and clean. She was dressed in warm pink PJ's.

"Momma's going to be awake soon..." I whispered to her...

She looked eagerly down at Bella on the table...

"Momma!" she said her hands reaching out for her...

"Not yet... let momma wake up herself' I said kindly to her. She looked at me solemnly and nodded her head.

She wrapped her little arms around my neck and hugged me tightly...

My chest constricted with love for the little girl, I thought of her as my own daughter and didn't want to think how Bella would react around her... would Bella want her as her child? Or would she see her as a meal? I banished the thoughts from my head and continued to watch her.

Her heart soon sped up quicker than before; you could see it pulsing through her chest... I held my breath as her heart finally stopped and stuttered, and then thudded one last time...

"Bella?" I whispered...

**Eeeek! What happens next? How will Bella respond... please please please review! I live off reviews... xoxoxoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

B.P.O.V.

A bright white light enveloped me from all sides, it felt warm and soft. I felt like I was being lifted into the air, my eyes closed tightly as the light was too bright...

"Bella?" said a familiar voice... I opened my eyes and there was my dad.

"Dad!" I cried in joy. His arms reached out for me, wanting to hold me in a hug. My own arms stretched out for him, I was so close to touching him, my white light that surrounded me slowed down as I approached my father... both of our hands were stretched out, yearning to touch the other... our fingertips touched and then my dad's face broke into an expression full of horror...

"No" he whispered shaking his head...

A hot sensation came running up over my skin, I felt like I was being pulled back, the white surroundings turned grey and dark like a thunderstorm, I kept stretching out for him, but it was no use. The heat became unbearable and then suddenly I was sucked back like a vacuum, and the fire began to burn its way over my body... I was barrelling back down towards gravity, and then slammed back first onto a hard surface... and then there was nothing but blackness.

I couldn't see anything; I didn't know where I was. Had I just gone to heaven? Was that where my father was? Perhaps god thought I wasn't good enough for heaven and so now I've been sent to hell...

It felt like I was in hell... my heart was beating rapidly so much that it hurt, my lungs couldn't get enough air and were inhaling and exhaling twice as fast.

I felt red hot patches of heat over my face and then continue along my body...the heat got hotter and hotter, I couldn't take it anymore, and I was being burnt alive... A faraway scream of agony rang out and it sounded like my own voice... someone called my name and then I couldn't hear anything.

My blood was rushing through my veins and being returned to my heart, my heart greedily sucked up my blood and then pumped it back out faster than normal. My lungs were burning for air and my throat burned severely.

My heart continued to get stronger and stronger like it was going to jump out of my chest, the fire raged on and I knew for sure that I was in hell... I was being punished for being a bad mother, for letting my baby get abducted. I wanted to cry and sob, but my eyes were closed shut tightly, the tears wouldn't come.

If I could have just _one_ more chance just one, I know that I could give Lucy the future she needed.

I passed in and out of consciousness the fire continuing to burn me. I started to hear voices again... voices of such heartbreaking melody... my ears yearned to listen to their beautiful sound.

"She's quite captivating isn't she?" said someone...

'How much longer?' whispered another...

"Within the hour" said the first voice...

Suddenly I felt something lightweight being put on my body, I thought the fire would surely burn it up... whoever was touching me should have burst into flames...

"Where's Lucy?" said the second voice...

LUCY! I yelled internally... my baby... where was my baby?

'Upstairs 'said a third voice.

'Bring her down please"

Oh my god, Lucy, where are you Lucy? I love you...

"Momma's going to be awake soon" said a musical voice...

"Momma!' cried out Lucy...

"Baby I'm here... I'm here!" I yelled internally, I couldn't form words yet...

The fire was starting to subside... I started to get impatient...

"Not yet let momma wake up herself" said the musical voice.

"NO! Wake me NOW! Please somebody wake me up!" I screamed frustrated...

My throat burned... the fire was almost out... "This is it" I said to myself... I felt strong... I wanted to leap out of my unconsciousness and embrace my daughter...

I gasped loudly as my heart was racing... it was thudding incredibly fast and the fire was retreating, chasing after my runaway heart...My heart thudded and spluttered one last time and then there was no sound...

I breathed in deeply and a cool air came whistling down my chest... that was strange... I didn't feel the _need_ to breathe...

'Bella?" said the musical voice...

I slowly opened my eyes...

"OH!" I gasped... as I sat up blinking... I felt my strong stomach muscles contract and then release as I sat up... it felt good... I wanted to do it again...

I looked around me at the beautiful sights. The spores in the air were clear and looked like tiny fairies dancing patterns across the empty space. Everything was bright and glowing...

"Momma!" said a familiar voice... I blinked again and there was my beautiful daughter being held by Edward...

Edward... it was like I was looking at him for the first time... He was so handsome... I wanted to blush, but there was no warm blood rushing to my cheeks...

"Momma!" she cried again... I saw my daughter in someone else's arms. A flash of jealously rushed through my chest... and I sprang off the table and snatched her out of Edward's arms cradling her to my body...

"She's mine" I hissed through my teeth...

"Bella... oh Bella... thank god..." said Edward as he almost collapsed to the floor...

"Bella...I know this is very confusing right now... but I think you should hand the baby to Esme`" said a voice beside me... I whipped my head around and glanced at Carlisle... it was like looking into the sun... he was glowing...

But he wanted to take my baby away... I sprang backwards over the table I had been lying on and backed up into a corner...

I was being threatened...

Esme`, Carlisle, Edward and Alice all stood in front of me, their palms up facing me, trying to show me they meant no harm...

"Bella... I need to examine you... let me help you" said Carlisle slowly...

I continued to hiss and snarl... clutching on to Lucy tightly...

She started to cry and then her cries got louder... I looked down into her face and then was horrified to see that I had been hurting her, I was clutching her too tightly...

"Oh... Oh my god... Lucy... honey... I'm so sorry...' I whispered... I came up short... my voice... what was wrong with my voice... it was too high pitched and almost sounded like I was singing... I couldn't sing to save myself...

I wanted to cry, instead I started to panic... my daughter was screaming... four vampires were backing me into a corner... and something was terribly wrong with me...

Esme` inched forwards her hands outstretched for Lucy...

I felt another wave of jealousy and fear and then tried to calm it down... I quickly handed her Lucy and then sat in the corner, pulling my knees up to my chest... I clutched at my hair and started to sob... my chest heaved but there were no tears...

"Oh Bella... sweetheart... please don't be upset... let me hold you..." said Edward... he crouched in front of me... and lifted my chin with his finger... I shivered from his touch... it was electrifying...

He groaned in pleasure as he looked into my face...

"You're perfect" he whispered...

I scrunched my brow...

"What are you talking about?' I said... shocking myself again with my high pitched voice...

He looked concerned... Carlisle had come over and was staring at me intently...

I started to feel threatened again...

"Easy...Bella" said Carlisle...

"Just concentrate on feeling calm and it will happen' said Carlisle grinning at me...

"What's going on... will somebody please explain what's happening to me?" I said my voice getting a note higher, it was almost ear splitting.

"Bella don't you feel thirsty? Is your throat sore?" asked Carlisle.

I concentrated on my throat...

"It feels hot..." I whispered as I tried to place my cool hand on my neck...

"You were...uh... comfortable... holding Lucy?" asked Carlisle coming down to my eyelevel...

"Of course! Though... I didn't mean to hurt her? Is she ok?" I whispered... I suddenly was able to hear Esme` and Lucy upstairs... how was that possible...

I heard Lucy sucking on something... and Esme` humming to her...

"Bella... Lucy's fine... sweetheart... I don't think you've realised what's happened...' said Edward...

He sat on the floor in front of me... and held my hands in his... his touch was sending shivers of pleasure through my skin...

I looked into his gorgeous golden eyes and saw concern brewing in their depths.

"Bella... do you remember anything about Mike?" asked Edward...

I concentrated and tried to remember... my mind was clear and I could access information readily... but memories were hard to see, they were misty and muddled, sounding like faraway voices...

"No" I said truthfully, I remembered who Mike was but that was about it...

"Bella; Mike... kidnapped Lucy... he wanted you to go to him, and you did... sweetheart... he..." Edward was having a hard time talking; his face looked torn and pained... I wanted to smooth his forehead...

"He... hurt you... badly... you were so close to dying..." whispered Edward... I gasped as I realised I must have been close to heaven...

'What is it?" he asked concerned...

'I saw my dad... he was surrounded in white light... and then... then there was hell... red ... hot fiery hell... I don't remember anything else" I said sadly.

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other confused...

"How did I survive? Did you save me Carlisle?' I asked the doctor...

"No Bella... I didn't... Edward did..." said Carlisle... he backed up and left us alone...

I glanced at Edward...

"Oh Edward..." I said wrapping my arms around his neck...

He looked wistful and then hugged me back... his skin wasn't cold... it was warm... that was strange...

Suddenly fear gripped me... Edward noticed the tension in me and quickly unwrapped my arms from him, looking into my face...

It dawned on me why I was 'saved'. My fast movements, my strong grip... the high voice... I stood up quickly and crossed the room; I came to stand in front of the mirror...

"NOOOOO!" I cried as I reached out to the reflection before me... All I could see was death...

Edward came up behind me...

"Bella I'm sorry, it was the only way..." he said desperately... I shook my head and looked into the mirror again... my skin was deathly pale and my limbs were pronounced and muscular...my face was chiselled and sharp, my hair was thicker and stronger looking, my lips fuller and plumper... but what crushed me the most was my eyes... two red orbs were burning at me from my reflection...

"My eyes" I said in shock...

"They'll look like mine in a week or two... once you've fed..." he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder...

"Why did you do this to me?" I said angry...

"Because I love you with all my heart... and I couldn't let you die... think of Lucy... she needs her mother" he said fiercely... He cupped my neck and held my head in place as he leant down to kiss me...

I shoved him off easily... he looked surprised...

"She doesn't need a _vampire_ mother! My poor baby... she has nobody left, except for a monster of a mother..."

"How could you do this to me? I don't want to be like you!" I screamed at him... I clutched my head and tried to calm myself down.

"Sweetheart... I'm so sorry... I had no choice... I love you... honey please believe me when I say I love you..." he said fiercely. He stood in front of me, and tried to get me to look up at him...

He tugged at my hands, but my new found strength meant I was just as strong as him...

"Bella please..." he pleaded.

I reluctantly looked up at him... His eyes were burning with emotion, the sharp edges of his face were fascinating, I was getting easily distracted... suddenly a rush of emotions came over me.

Waves of anxiety and panic started to consume me...

"Why can't I control how I feel?" I said to him desperately. I was clutching at my hair, and had turned away from the mirror.

"Bella, I know this is all new for you, but I think the best thing to do right now is to feed, I'll help you hunt, I'll show you how it's done... you'll feel much calmer afterwards..." he tried to soothe me.

"I want to see Lucy" I said defensively, as I quickly ran up the stairs, Edward on my heels, it took me less than a second to get to the top of the stairs. I could hear and smell both Lucy and Esme` in the fifth room on the left of the hallway.

I opened the door, and saw Lucy bundled up in warm blankets, resting against Esme's chest; she was humming to her and stroking her hair. Lucy was asleep.

Esme` glanced up at me and smiled. "She is such a beautiful little girl" whispered Esme` in her high pitched voice.

My heart broke as I thought of Lucy's future, what would become of us? I felt helpless, and a strange sob came rattling through my chest, but there were no tears...

"Bella" said Edward; from behind me...I felt his hands rest on my shoulders.

"Bella honey, let Lucy sleep a little, you need to hunt with me... please Bella!" he said getting annoyed.

I took one last look at my daughter, in another person's arms, and then reluctantly went with Edward. Esme` promised me I would feel better after feeding.

My throat flared a little at the mention of feeding.

Edward showed me how to run properly, how to jump and balance. I had to admit I enjoyed the feeling and it felt like my body knew exactly what to do, I just had to put it in motion.

I resented having to kill an animal. Even though it would now be my main food source, I hated the fact that I was taking a life. Edward showed me how to stalk and pounce an animal. I watched him in disgust and slight fascination. I tried a couple of times and finally took down an elk. It didn't taste very good at all, but I felt myself calm down after drinking myself full.

It was snowing heavily, and where we were in the depth of the woods, it looked like a scene from a fairy tale. I was still in my white cotton dress, now smeared in dark animal blood, I flopped myself onto the ground, feeling full. My head resting on a fallen, snow covered log. The flakes of snow dropping onto my face felt warm and soft.

Edward lay down beside me, his arm propping his head up as he turned on his side to face me.

"Bella I know this must be very... challenging for you... but I promise we can make it work" he smiled down at me.

I looked up at his handsome face, his well pressed suit, still clean and rumpled free. His expression always holding onto a little bit of arrogance and self assurance.

I had once loved this man...vampire...whatever you want to call him...and now so much had changed. I couldn't remember my human memories overly clearly... it felt like it was years ago that I was once human, what stuck out the most in my clouded memories, was my love for him... I knew that he had lied to me and had been very obsessive, but somehow none of that had mattered at the time... and now I wasn't so sure. I remember the fear of him telling me what I was... I remember finding my dead father and my baby missing... but that was as much as I could remember...

"Bella?" he asked confused. His hand reached out and cupped my face. I frowned to myself lost in thought.

"How on _earth_ can I make it work for Lucy and I?" I said finally answering his question. His face scowled.

"I said _WE_ could it make it work for all of us, become the family that she needs, that you still crave" he said to me fiercely.

I rolled my head away from him, gazing out at the snow covered ferns and trees.

"Bella?" asked Edward hurt...

I sighed and looked back at him. "Can't you just give me some time to get used to ...? Everything?' I said impatiently.

"Time?" he asked concerned...

"Do you want space as well?" he said nastily. I sat up and looked down at him lying in the snow...

"Edward... you got everything you wanted... you wanted me... and so you just took me... Controlled my life... I fell in love with you... And now ... now I'm just like you... What more could you want?" I said exasperated.

He grinned and quickly pulled me up onto our feet. His head leant in close, his eyes burning with excitement, his arrogant smirk was back, and his eyes searched my face slowly...

"Marry me" he said as he started to kiss my jaw line and neck... I froze... and then he froze too...

He pulled back and looked into my eyes...

"Edward how can you ask me that right now?" I said. I felt a wave of panic rush through me...

"Bella... I love you and Lucy... I told you I wouldn't give up..." he said fiercely. He grabbed me roughly and kissed me deep on the mouth. I shivered at the electric tingle that rushed through my skin. He felt warm and soft... and the sensation was a turn on.

My thoughts rearranged themselves and I suddenly pushed him off me. He stumbled back slightly, his vampiric instincts balancing him quickly. "Bella?" he asked hurt.

"Edward I haven't even been a vampire for 24 hours and already your controlling everything again! " I spat out at him. A wind rustled through the woodland and swept my long silken hair up and over my face. My emotions started to sky rocket again and then come crashing back down, it was driving me insane, would I ever get used to these new feelings?

"I'm sorry sweetheart" he said softly. He looked up at me under his thick frame of lashes... His hands shoved in his pockets...He was embarrassed that I had somewhat rejected his marriage proposal.

"Let's go back home, get you cleaned up" he said softly as he took my hand and then we sprinted back through the forest. Waves of electrifying tingles radiated through my body at the rush of sprinting around the trees and over rocks and rivers.

My thoughts became focused on Lucy, all I wanted was Lucy. We arrived back at the Cullen's in less than ten minutes, which was amazing considering the distance we had travelled.

I found Lucy and Esme` upstairs in the same room I had left them in. Esme` smiled at me and glanced into my eyes... "You feel much better now don't you?" she said kindly, handing me my daughter who just started to stir and wake up groggily.

"Yes thank you I do" I said smiling back at her. My heart burst with joy and love at having my angel in my arms. I pulled her close to me and felt her warm soft body. I could hear her little heart beating away, her lungs inhaling and exhaling beautifully. She smelt like soap and lavender.

I could feel Edward standing in the doorway watching. I chose to ignore him as I continued to hug my beautiful daughter...

The weeks following were tense. I was having difficulty adjusting to my new life. I couldn't sleep; I couldn't eat or have dinner with my daughter. I needed to realise and understand just how strong I actually was. I kept telling Esme` I would replace her furniture, because I kept breaking it!

One Saturday night I was trying to make dinner for my baby. I had peeled some vegetables and broke the peeler, I then tried cutting them up and broke the handle of the knife. "Damn it!" I growled under my breath. Lucy was sitting in a baby pink high chair, dressed in pink PJ's banging a pink plastic fork on her tray. Esme` had been busy buying pink baby accessories for Lucy, and now everything she owned was pink.

"Hello beautiful!" cooed Esme' to Lucy as she waltzed into the kitchen...

"I owe you a vegetable peeler and a new knife!" I said exasperated to Esme`. I threw down the broken knife into the sink; the sharp point pierced the sink and was wobbling dangerously from where it was lodged in the stainless steel basin...

"And a sink..." I said holding my face in my hands. I turned my back on Lucy, so she wouldn't see me upset.

"Oh Bella, honey! Don't be upset... It's ok... it takes some time adjusting..." said Esme` as she rubbed my back in soothing circles. I rested my head on the motherly vampires shoulder...

"Will you help me?" I asked her softly.

"Help you? Of course I'll help you!" laughed Esme` in a musical voice...

"Here" she said taking charge... She picked up the vegetables I had on the cutting board and broke them easily with her nimble fingers...

"Why didn't I think of that!" I said exasperated...I piled them into a microwave dish and zapped them for a couple of minutes...

"Momma!" whined Lucy. She was banging her fork on the chair and was getting impatient... she was hungry...

"Nearly there sweetheart!" I said reassuringly to her... Lucy giggled and smiled a brilliant smile at me...

The microwave beeped and I opened the door, accidently ripping it off at the same time. I gasped in shock at what I had done.

Lucy burst into laughter, thinking it was hilarious that I had ripped the door off.

'Oh dear" said Esme` fretting over me and trying to calm me down.

"I can't do anything right!" I said sobbing pathetically.

"Why don't you go outside for some fresh air? I'll look after Lucy" said Esme` kindly. I nodded meekly and walked outside into the fresh January night air...

I sat down onto the plush seat on the balcony and stared up at the brilliant night sky. I sighed to myself and contemplated how I was going to raise my daughter. I thanked whatever higher power was out there, that I didn't feel the need to feed off Lucy... human blood was sweet smelling like hot chocolate, or toffee but I never once thought about hurting her. Carlisle had said that I had amplified motherhood into my new life, much like Esme` had, and that was what kept me from wanting her blood. Edward had tried to explain to me why he never felt the need to drink my blood... he said it was love. His love for me was so strong and protective that all he wanted to do was look after me.

Edward

I sighed again about how complicated my life was. I didn't know what to do about Edward. He had been attentive from the moment I woke up in my new life. He was always watching me, giving me presents, trying to persuade me to go out on the town with him. He played with Lucy nonstop and gave her far too many toys. He had asked me again to marry him and this time I had said no.

He had been devastated, demanded to know why I wouldn't marry him, asking me what had changed... I had been furious... How could he think that nothing had changed? Everything had changed! He had left for a couple of days and then came home again, desperate to see me... he was love sick, you could see it in his eyes and it made me uncomfortable... somehow I couldn't _feel_ anything towards him... like I had somehow lost my ability to love anyone else but Lucy.

Edward and Carlisle were always in deep heated conversations with each other... though they stopped talking as soon I was within hearing range.

Edward followed me around a lot and I was surprised that he hadn't come out here on the balcony... and then speak of the devil... I heard his footsteps approaching. I could smell him before he came into view... sandalwood and slight musk...leather and masculinity...

"Bella?" asked Edward as he came out onto the balcony...

"Hey" I said casually as I stretched back onto the seat so he couldn't sit down beside me. I glanced up at him in the weak moonlight, and for a split second a rush of heat washed over me as I looked into his handsome face... I could see so much better in my new form... and my eyes missed nothing... he was handsome...but somehow broken...his eyes weren't the same bright topaz... his hair was too messy and unkempt... his clothes not as neatly pressed like he used to wear them... and there was a constant sunken look to his face... Esme` had called it the look of heart ache...

"What are you doing?" he asked softly, leaning against the balcony rail...

"Just trying to get some fresh air... I keep breaking everything! I'm really frustrated... I owe Esme` a whole new kitchen!" I said exasperated. I could hear Esme` and Lucy in the kitchen... Esme` was playing aeroplane feeding with Lucy... I personally thought Lucy was a little old for that, but let Esme` have her fun.

Edward smiled... "You'll get used to it" he said smiling down at me... I avoided his gaze and was starting to feel uncomfortable...

A slight wind picked up my hair and it tousled lightly around my face, a sliver of moonlight broke through some clouds and set a beautiful glow onto the balcony...

I heard Edward sigh and groan ever so slightly... he was fully staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably...

"I'm sorry honey, I can't help it... your just so beautiful" he said lovingly with a forlorn note to his voice.

I didn't say anything and looked anywhere but at him...

Suddenly he broke into a sob and crouched down in front of me. I pulled back slightly out of vampiric reflex and looked at his slightly heaving form.

His face looked up at me... "Bella I know you don't want to hear it... but please let me speak... I won't give up on us." He pleaded...

"Edward" I whined uncomfortably...

"Bella... no... let me speak..." he said roughly. I looked down into his burnt faded eyes... and focused on the stern line of his mouth. He was wearing jeans and a dark black shirt that unbuttoned over his chest and was undone around the cuffs... the wind picked up his hair and my heart strings tugged. I pushed the feeling away and nodded slightly at him to continue...

"Thank you" he said politely.

"Bella... I am truly sorry for whatever pain I have caused you... I know this must be very difficult for you... I only wanted what was best for you... you have to believe me when I say that you were nearly dead... you said yourself that you even thought you were close to heaven... you saw your father... You must believe that you were close to death... I saved you... I gave Lucy back her mother..." he continued on.

We had had this argument over and over again... I didn't believe his story about Mike nearly killing me... I didn't remember anything about Mike hurting me... I thought he was just making excuses...I thought that he had changed me because I found out he was a vampire...

"I love you...so much... I just want you to be happy with me and Lucy... "He pulled out the teal blue box again...and flipped it open for the third time...

"Bella I will love you forever... please do me the honour of marrying me..." his words rang with truth and sincerity...

I was stunned... he was asking me _again_. "Edward..." I whispered looking at the brilliant pink stone glinting in the silver moonlight...

"Don't say no" he pleaded with me...

"I... I... let me think about it..." I said searching his eyes. I didn't want to think about it at the moment.

"Let me focus on getting myself together, on looking after Lucy... then we can rekindle our relationship" I said softly, lifting his chin with my finger...he sighed at the touch of my skin...

I didn't know if I really meant what I said... but I couldn't look at him heartbroken anymore... I felt guilty, but could I really play him along?

His face broke into a half smile and he put the box back into his pocket...

"I'll get that diamond on you one day" he half joked as he stood up slowly and turned to look out at the snow covered forest...

I smiled wistfully at his broad back and slipped inside, leaving him alone with his thoughts...

**February **

Nearly a month had passed and I was starting to get a grip on my new life. Esme` had suggested meditation as a way for me to access the deeper parts of my brain. This would allow me to control the overwhelming surge of feelings I had. They certainly weren't as heightened as the first day I woke as vampire, but they still needed some work. I learnt to control my strength and to calm my anxiety over Lucy... Whenever anyone else touched her or went near here, I felt threatened and over protective of her...

Edward was starting to get impatient... He would shower me in presents and pretend we were still a happy couple. He started putting in applications for Lucy to go to the best private schools on the North West coast. He started suggesting that we should move back into our old house... I didn't want leave the Cullen residence... I wasn't sure why? Perhaps it was Esme`? Or maybe that house had some painful memories...

I hadn't been intimate with Edward since I woke as vampire. He had occasionally stolen a kiss or caress but that was as far as it went. I could tell he wanted me... the way he looked at me...and bit his lower lip when I walked past or caught his glance. My reflexes and observations were a hundred fold better than my human form had been... I could _feel_ his gaze on me when I had my back turned...

I hadn't left the Cullen house since the transformation. I hardly looked in the mirror, hating what I saw... occassionally I caught my reflection and noticed that my eyes were a pale golden colour. At least they weren't red anymore.

One Friday morning I made an impulse decision to take Lucy to the mall... it was raining... thank god...I had startled myself a couple of weeks ago by walking outside into the sun, curious to see what would happen...my skin had thrown millions of faceted light into every which direction... luckily I hadn't had Lucy with me, or she would have been blinded...

I was buckling Lucy into her seat when I heard Edward stalking up behind me, his footsteps were heavy... he was pissed.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" he demanded... I looked up at him in surprise...

"To the mall' I replied politely. Inside I felt dread and fear... I was going to be interacting with humans for the first time since the transformation...

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" he snapped at me... His topaz eyes were dark and dangerous... his teeth were bared slightly...

"Yeah I do actually... I need to get Lucy interacting with _normal people_" I hissed... I closed Lucy's door so she couldn't hear me.

Edward's face softened for a minute and then hardened again...

"Well I'm coming with you...it's dangerous for you to mingle with humans when you're a newborn" he muttered under his breath... he snatched car keys from me and got into the driver's side...I took a deep unnecessary breath and got into the car.

Edward was right... It wasn't a good idea for me to go to the mall...It wasn't that I wanted to feed on anyone... it was that everyone was staring at me...

I heard everything they were saying... beautiful, freaky eyes, too thin, sexy, great boobs, angel face, and then I heard more disgusting things from some perverted men that sent pools of venom washing down my mouth I was so mad...

"I told you we shouldn't have come" said Edward arrogantly as he sifted through some Cd's in the small department store in Port Angele's... I ignored him and started looking at educational cd's for Lucy.

Just as we were leaving, Edward laden with shopping bags for Lucy, I heard a familiar voice behind me...

"Bella!" drawled Jessica Stanley... from across the parking lot... she came running over and stopped shortly when she saw me...

"Oh!" she gasped and then she clapped her hand over her mouth and flushed a deep red, embarrassed by her actions...

"Hi Bella... I... I'm so sorry about your dad! Everyone's been wondering where you went to! The whole town is saying you packed up and left!" she said smiling sweetly... Her eyes flickered to Edward and then back to me...

"Hello" she said timidly to Edward... "Hi there" said Edward raising an eyebrow at her... she flushed again... I could hear her heart pounding quickly... but her scent repulsed me...

"I haven't left town Jess just keeping low" I said meekly trying to make my voice a note lower... I didn't fool her...

"Well...I hope your looking after yourself... and eating properly and getting some sleep..." she said sternly looking at my frail frame...

'Thanks Jess, I am...' I said half turning away from her to indicate I was done talking to her... I was so nervous, she could tell I was different... she would start gossiping about me and the whole town would think I was anorexic or sick...

"Did you hear about poor Mike Newton...?" she pressed... I froze and turn to look at her... I could see Edward smirking from my perheriperal vision...

"What do you mean?" I asked her softly... Was Edward right about Mike?

"Bella... he was found mauled in a ditch...in Seattle... they're saying he was attacked by an animal...he's dead" she said solemnly...

"They examined him and found him riddled with amphetamines and other drugs...his dad resigned... it's in all the papers..." she said matter of factly...

I talked with her for a little longer and then the cold air, made her return to her own car across the lot...I said goodbye and promised to call, knowing that I wouldn't talk to her again anytime soon.

Edward and I were silent in the car...

"Do you believe me now honey?" he said looking over at me...

I was lost for words... I didn't want to think about it...

"Now both of Lucy's parents are technically dead" I said deflated... He scowled out the window...

"You're not dead... you're alive... and you're her mother... I'm a father to her and will be so for as long she desires... I really wish you'd snap out of this melancholy...Lucy is _happy_ look at how much she loves us..." he said pleading with me...

I pondered over his words for the next couple of days... he was right I had to snap out of my depression... it wasn't technically depression...I was in limbo unsure of what to do next...

The following week I decided to take Lucy to see her grandfather's grave... I had visited a few times alone and now I wanted her to come with me...

I came down the stairs after having a long hot shower and found her surrounded by all of the Cullen's. Alice Jasper Rosalie and Emmett had recently come back after giving us some space... I hadn't spoken to them that much and didn't want to get too friendly with everyone... I felt a slight spasm of fear seeing them surround my daughter... but calmed myself quickly... they were smiling at her and laughing...she was dressed up in a huge frilly dress and was having her picture taken... Edward was beaming at her... and Esme` was clutching her chest where her heart was... they were captivated by her...

Suddenly it hit me... my baby... surrounded by vampires... was this how her life would turn out? Would she grow up with vampires... would she become insecure because she didn't look like us, or move like us? Would she feel inadequate... how could she ever bring friends home or have a boyfriend...? I started to sob to myself quietly... my chest heaving slightly with emotion... Edward's head snapped up...

"Bella?" he asked alarmed crossing the floor to me...

'Baby what's wrong?" he said enveloping me in a hug, I stiffened slightly from his touch...

I lied through my teeth... "I just wish Charlie was here to see how much she has grown" I said meekly...

"Oh honey..." he said softly, rubbing my back...

I straightened up and adjusted my beige sweater... "I'm taking her to see Charlie" I said to him...

He nodded his head...

"I'll come with you..." he said...

"No... I'd like it to be just us..." I said softly... His face fell... but he respected my wish...

I arrived at the cemetery with Lucy, having bundled her up in warm winter clothes...

We kneeled in front of Charlie's grave... Lucy's eyes darted over the landscape... she was so observant... her little face was flushed pink...

I had her in my arms and looked at my father's grave...

I didn't know what to say...

"Dad... I'm ...I'm so sorry...' I choked out with emotion..."I wish you were here... you would tell me what to do... I could have given Lucy to you... you would have given her a normal life... what am I supposed to do...? "I sobbed... my chest heaved again... and Lucy looked up at me...

"Don't cry momma" she said loudly, her little hand touching my cold cheek...

I smiled down at her...

"I just wish grandpa was here... I miss him so much..." I said to her...She smiled at me and then looked up at the falling snow...

"Please... dad... just give me a sign... what am I supposed to do?" I begged his grave...

I hung my head and then felt a heat on my back... I looked up surprised at the sliver of weak gray sunlight that had parted down from the clouds and touched Lucy and me... My skin that wasn't covered sparkled softly... the light too weak to send brilliant rays bouncing...

Lucy gasped and looked up at me... "Pretty!" she chimed touching my face...

I saw the admiration and love that she projected onto me... we didn't need anyone else; it was just the two of us against the world... I would make it work for her... she was my soul... And I was going to give her the best upbringing I could...

E.P.O.V. **Two days later**

I stretched out on the snow... flinging the mountain lion carcass across the clearing... I licked the remnants of blood off my lips and sighed in contentment...

"It's been too long for you Edward...' chided Carlisle... I looked at my father crouched on a log, a long piece of frozen grass between his teeth, his gaze fixed into nowhere...

"I know..." I sighed, suddenly feeling unhappy...

"It's just that I can't leave her alone... I need to be around her all the time..." I said exasperated...

'I told you this would happen" said Carlisle arrogantly...

"I know, but I couldn't let her die..." I said softly gazing up at the overcast sky...

"So how are things lately with you two anyway? I've been so busy at the hospital we haven't had much time to talk..." said Carlisle springing off the log lightly and sitting on the snow, his back propped against the log he had just been crouching on...

My father was arrogant... but he cared for me...we were so similar in so many ways...

"Things have been better...she still won't move back into our house... but she's talking a little more to me, last time I proposed she said to let her think about it... which I take as a positive sign..."I said smugly...

Carlisle scoffed and lobbed a snow ball at me... "Always so sure of yourself" he said laughing as I neatly missed the snowball.

"I love her so much Carlisle..." I said suddenly as I sat up quickly and turned to look at him...

"Tell me how you got Esme `to love you?" I asked weakly...

Carlisle scowled and twirled the grass in his teeth...

"It took over 10 years... she had nowhere else to go, she wasn't confident being by herself as a vampire after the transformation, so she had to stay with me... I showered her in gifts and outings and lavish houses and cars...and eventually she grew to love me... but Esme` is different to Bella in some ways... Esme` is more submissive and obedient... but Bella... Well she certainly has some fire in her" said Carlisle smirking at me and laughing lightly...

'Tell me about it" I said scowling thinking of her stubbornness...

"Arrrghhh!" I said frustrated and stood up suddenly. "Talking about her is making me miss her... I get so damn paranoid and anxious being away from her..." I said frustrated...

'I know how you feel" said Carlisle his thoughts on Esme`.

We raced back to the house... I was faster than Carlisle and was showing off... I could see the glass wall of the house reflecting dully in the poor lighting... my eager smile started to falter... and I suddenly felt tense... something was wrong...I felt panicked and pounded my way over the lawn and smashed through the back door... my dead heart pounded quickly... I couldn't place my finger on it... there was something terribly wrong...?

Carlisle came bounding in after me... "Edward what is it...?" asked Carlisle... there was no one in the house... except Esme`... she came striding in through the kitchen... "Edward!" she said surprised...

"You're back early..." she said sternly... Her thoughts were blocking me...

"Where's Bella?" I asked angrily. Something was happening and I wasn't in on it...

"BELLA?" I yelled loudly... my heart was frozen with fear... I heard noises out on the front drive... I sprinted through the house to the large double stone doors and threw them open...

"BELLA! NO!" I yelled in fear as I felt Carlisle and Esme` running up behind me... They clamped down on me... and pinned me to the floor of the front porch... I started to sob in anger and fear...my gorgeous angel was putting suitcases into the back of her car; Lucy was balanced on one hip... Luc y started to cry at the sight of me, her little arms outstretched towards me...

"Edward I'm so sorry...' said Carlisle... "I had no idea' he whispered sadly...

"Let her go!" said Esme` sternly... Bella looked at me pinned to the ground, her face was unreadable... she was shaking slightly... her beautiful gorgeous body was dressed in jeans and a warm sweater... she had her large handbag in hand and quickly put Lucy in the car...

I continued to scream and sob angrily, trying to throw my parents off me...

"I LOVE YOU BELLA, PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME... PLEASE BELLA... PLEASE STAY... YOU'RE MINE!" I screamed over and over... my voice was deep and pained... my heart ripped into tiny sharp shards that cut my insides as they fell to the pit of my stomach... I saw her body shake more as she looked back at me one last time... I swear I caught a look of heartache on her face... she wouldn't leave me, she couldn't! She had promised she was mine... she promised!

She quickly got into her car and revved it to life...

"NO BELLA..." my voice trailed as she sped off down the drive...

She was gone...

**Poor Edward I hope you liked my story, please review! I appreciated all the followers of Dangerous Obsession and add me as fav author if you want to get an alert for the sequel... If you're like me and love happy endings look out for the next story... otherwise...if you don't like happy endings, then this is the ending for you xoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok everyone the next story is up, "The Vampire's Daughter" check it out, it's pretty slow to start with, I want to show the relationship between Lucy and Bella... and get Lucy romantically involved with someone... please be patient with the story, Edward makes an appearance in the second chapter... but I won't post any more until I get some good reviews!**

**Much love**

**A**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
